Bobbie and Bri
by Nicky0
Summary: This story is about a girl named Bobbie that just lost her parents and has to go live with her older cousin, another OC of mine, Brianna. What happens when Bri gets shot? Will Bobbie loose the only part of family she has left? What happens when Bri finds out an old pal of hers is in a gang? A certain green gang?
1. Bobbie And Bri Madison

**A/N:** **Nicky: I finally got time to do this story! Yay for me! Anyway, this story is about a girl named Bobbie that just lost her parents and has to go live with her older cousin, another OC of mine, Brianna (Mostly known as Bri). Bobbie is five years old, while Bri is about fifteen. Anyway, I don't own The Power Puff Girls, but I do own Bri and Bobbie. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bobbie's P.O.V.**

I looked down at my feet as I held my stuffed teddy bear and the nice fireman walked over to his boss. I heard the nice fireman say, "They...didn't make it Sir."

"What?" His Boss asked, "The girl's parents didn't live?"

"No sir. She's an orphan now," The Fireman told him boss.

Orphan? This whole mess was all my fault. I was left in the kitchen alone for a few short minutes. I didn't mean to make that cloth catch fire. I dropped it, and...and my kitchen caught fire. Then my clothes. I ran out of the kitchen and rolled around on the floor until the fire on my clothes was put out. When I looked around, my entire house was in flames. My lungs kept filling with black smoke. I opened my front door, but collapsed before I could take anymore steps. The nice fireman found me with my sneakers and the ankles of my jeans burned off.

"Honey," The nice fireman said walking over to me, "What's your name sweetie?"

"Bobbie. Bobbie Madison," I told him.

"Okay Miss Madison," The boss said, "Do you have any other relatives? Aunts? Uncles? Grandparents?"

"Both my sets of grandparents died before I was born. My mommy was an only child. But my daddy had a brother. But, my uncle died of a heart attack, and my aunt died from depression," I told them.

"Oh. Uh, any cousins?" The nice fireman asked.

"Yeah! My cousin Brianna Madison! She's really nice! You'd like her!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Okay," The boss said grabbing some paper and a pen, "Where does she live?"

"She lives in...um...Townsville! That's the name! The City of Townsville!" I exclaimed smiling.

"Australia or North America?" The nice fireman asked.

"North America! A few cities from Pasadena, California," I told them.

"Okay, that's only a few states away. Baxter, will you take her there?" The boss asked.

"Well, I don't know," The nice fireman, Baxter, said, "She's only five. Maybe we should fly her there?"

"That does sound like a better idea," The boss said, "I approve, but you still have to take her there."

"Fine," Baxter agreed.

A few hours later, I was on a plane with my trusted teddy bear, Rosie.

* * *

The next day, a white haired teenager in a black dress with a white belt sitting on her waist was picking me up at the airport. My cousin, Brianna Madison(although most people call her Bri), was an albino teen. Her hair completely white, and her eyes were pink. Her skin was very pale. Like a vampire's skin. She likes the colors black and white, so that's what she wears. A black dress with a white belt sitting on her waist, and tall black boots that go to just past her ankle. She wears black leggings under her dress so boys don't (and I quote), 'look up her skirt'. Whatever that means.

"Bobbie!" She exclaimed, picking me up and twirling me in the air.

After Bri had put me down, I said, "Do you have a car yet?"

"No, not yet. We got to walk a few miles to get to my house," She told me.

"Aww," I said.

"No worries. If you little legs get tired, I'll carry you back to my place," She told me.

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I straitened the dress that went to just past my thigh. If any guy so much as glances at my bottom, I'll beat the stuffing out of him!

I looked down at my young cousin. She's only five, and she's an orphan. At least I got a few years of time with my family, she only got five years. That's not a lot of time. It looked like my little cousin was sleepy, so I picked her up and said, "Come on. I'll carry you the rest of the way Bobbie." I only had another few blocks to walk, so I didn't mind. Partially. I had to walk by the dump, so the smell was intense! It felt like my nose was going to melt off. Yeah. It smelled **that** bad.

"Note to self," I muttered, "Start buying clothes pins."

"Bri?" Bobbie asked, half asleep.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What does my room look like?" Bobbie asked.

"Well," I said to my young cousin, "It's orange, your favorite color, last time I checked."

"Yeah. Still is," Bobbie told me, yawning at the end of her sentence.

"Good," I said, "I don't want to be wrong."

"Thanks for taking me in," Bobbie muttered.

"You're my five year old cousin. You're the only family I have, and I'm the only family you have," I told her gently, "I love you."

"I love you too," Bobbie told me. I stopped dead in my tracks. No one has told me they loved me since...since...um, never mind.

As I kept walking, I noticed Bobbie finally fell asleep. She kept moving in her sleep. "Rosie!" Bobbie exclaimed, bolting up.

"What? W-who's Rosie?" I asked. Did Bobbie have a sister I didn't know about? Did I forget her at the airport in Citiesville?

"My teddy bear!" Bobbie exclaimed, "Rosie's my teddy! I need her to go to sleep!"

"Aw, great!" I muttered.

I was only two houses away from mine, so I just kept walking to the house. I unlocked the door, and brought Bobbie to her room. I lied her down in her bed and Bobbie said, "I need Rosie to sleep!"

"I know, I know. I'm going out to get her now," I told Bobbie as I walked out of the room.

I grabbed a flashlight and headed backwards from our journey. "Rosie," I muttered, "More like a pain in my butt, that bear is."

Finally, I arrived at the dump. I shined my flashlight across the walkway, and there, in the middle of the walkway, was a stuffed teddy bear. I could see why Bobbie called her teddy Rosie. Rosie had a rose design stitched into her stomach. I picked Rosie up and said, "But how did she get here? I could have sworn Bobbie was carrying Rosie after we passed the dump." I picked Rosie up and said, "I remember when I had a toy like you Rosie. Her name was Ann, and she was my best friend." I started to walk back to my house. I coughed deeply. "The cold's getting to me," I muttered.

I opened the front door, closed it again, and locked it. "Bobbie," I called walking through the house, "I found Rosie!"

The orange eyed girl ran out of her room, grabbed Rosie from me, and ran back into her room. Nobody knows how Bobbie got her orange eyes. She was just born with it. Maybe her genetic code messed up her eye color. My genetic code says I'm albino, and I like that part of me. I like having white hair and red eyes, no one else in town has white hair. I like whatever part of her code made her eyes orange. It makes her just as special as me.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Yes! Finally done! **

**Bri: Good for you! **

**Nicky: Did I leave the door to your story open again?**

**Bri: Yeah. I'll close it when I leave.**

**Nicky: Fine. Hoped you liked it! Review!**


	2. Pokey Oaks

**A/N: Nicky: Yes! Chapter two! I rule! Okay, I still don't own The Powerpuff Girls. I do own Bobbie Madison and Bri Madison.**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

After putting on a black dress, small white jacket, black leggings, white socks, and white belt, I went to Bobbie's room. I shook her lightly. "Mm. I don't want to get up," Bobbie muttered into her pillow.

"Come on B. You have to get up. It's your first day at your new kindergarten," I told her.

Her eyes shot open and she sat strait up. "Really?" Bobbie asked.

"Yup. And I picked out an orange dress for you," I told her.

"Like yours?" Bobbie asked.

"Sort of. It's longer," I told her.

Bobbie smiled and got to her feet. I walked over to her closet and pulled out an orange dress. Bobbie grabbed and pushed me out of the room. Then she closed the door. When she opened it again, she was standing there wearing an orange sleeve-less dress that went to her knees, and long white socks that went to just past her knees. "How do I look?" Bobbie asked.

"Perfecto!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Bobbie exclaimed. I grabbed her new black dress shoes and put them on the correct feet. Then I put on my short black boots and grabbed Bobbie's coat and backpack. I grabbed Rosie and put her in my hand bag. Just in case.

"Come on," I said as she took the coat and backpack from me and put them on.

"Coming," Bobbie said. She walked out the door and I closed it and locked it after I left the house.

I took Bobbie's hand in mine and Bobbie said, "Bri, what's my teacher like?"

"She's very nice and very smart," I told Bobbie.

"Is she pretty?" Bobbie asked.

"Yeah," I said.

After a few minutes of silence, we finally arrived at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. "Come on," I said. She stood in place. "Come on Bobbie," I said.

Bobbie shook her head. I growled, walked over to her, picked her up, and started to walk to the small school. I opened the door and saw Ms. Keane watching over the children as they played.

"Ms. Keane?" I asked.

"Yes? Oh! Brianna, it's so good to see you again!" Ms. Keane said walking over to me.

I put down Bobbie and she ran behind me, holding onto my right leg. "You too Ms. Keane," I said.

"Are you here to come back to school?" Ms. Keane asked.

"No, no. This is my cousin, Bobbie. She's five," I told my ex-kindergarten teacher.

"It's very nice to meet you Bobbie!" Ms. Keane said. Bobbie hid behind me some more.

"Bobbie, you can go play," I told her.

She motioned for me to come down to her level, so I did. "I don't want to stay. What if I loose you too?" Bobbie asked in a whisper.

"You know what?" I asked, smiling.

"What?" She asked.

I pulled out Rosie and said, "If you be brave all day, then after school, I'll buy you some ice cream."

Bobbie took Rosie from me, squeezed her, and said, "Okay."

"Good," I said. I ruffled Bobbie's hair slightly and she ran off.

"You better hurry up. You don't want to miss school," Ms. Keane told me.

"School? I graduated collage school last spring. Valedictorian," I said.

"Go to your job?" Ms. Keane asked.

"Don't need one. My parents were rich," I said.

"Oh. Well, relaxation time?" Ms. Keane asked.

"I said I don't need one. I am looking for a job," I said, "It gets boring sitting around the house all day after a few months."

"Okay. Well, goodbye," Ms. Keane said.

"Bye Ms. Keane," I said leaving the kindergarten school.

**Bobbie's P.O.V.**

I took a seat in the back of the room and sat down. I looked through my backpack and pulled out some paper, crayons, and started to draw a big black and white flower.

"Hey!" A voice said next to me.

I looked to my left and saw a girl with blond pigtails, big blue eyes, a blue dress with a black stripe on it, long socks, and black Mary Janes on was standing next to me. "Hello," I muttered.

"I like your drawing," She told me in kindly.

I looked down at my flower. "Thank you," I said.

"But, why is it black and white? It should be colorful!" The blond told me.

"It's for my cousin. She likes black and white," I told her.

"I'm Bubbles," She told me.

"I'm Bobbie," I said.

"Nice to meet you. Was that your mom?" Bubbles asked me, "Because she looks a little young."

"No. That was my cousin, Brianna. I call her Bri," I told Bubbles.

"Oh," She said, "Do you want to play with me and my sisters?"

"Um. No thank you," I told her looking at my drawing.

"Okay, then maybe we can play later?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, we can play later," I said nodding slightly to her.

"Okay! I like your bear. Bye!" Bubbles said walking away.

"Thanks. Bye," I said.

I looked in my backpack and saw Rosie was gone. My jaw dropped and I looked around the room. My mouth closed and turned into an angry frown when I saw a girl with curly red hair in a yellow dress with a black belt and boots was holding Rosie.

I angrily walked over to the girl and she said, "Look at this cheap and ugly doll! I bet someone bought this ugly thing at a general store!"

My eyes filled with tears and I exclaimed, "My mommy Rosie for me, for your information!" I grabbed Rosie from her hands and pulled. The girl wouldn't let go. "Let go!" I exclaimed.

"No! I found it, which makes it mine!" The girl said.

"Who do you think you are?!" I exclaimed.

"Princess Morbucks! Who are _you_?" Princess asked.

"Bobbie Madison!" I exclaimed, "Now, GIVE! ME! ROSIE!" Then I heard a loud tear. I looked at Rosie and screamed at the top of my lungs. Rosie's head was ripped off of her body. "Rosie!" I cried.

"Ugh! Now it's twice as ugly! Keep it!" Princess exclaimed. She threw Rosie's head on the ground. I gently picked up her head and tried to connect it with her body. It wouldn't go.

My tears started to fall down my cheeks, and I ran back to my seat. I put Rosie's head and body into my backpack and sat in my seat. I tried to keep the tears in until Bri got back.

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V. **

I walked down the walkway to Pokey Oaks and opened the door. "Hello Ms. Keane! How was Bobbie?" I asked smiling.

"Well, we had a little problem," Ms. Keane told me.

My smile faded and I said, "What kind of problem?"

"Well, Princess, another girl in my class, found Bobbie's teddy bear. When Bobbie found out, she tried to take her bear back from Princess. They tugged it away from each other, and the bear ripped," Ms. Keane told me.

"How much?" I asked, sighing.

"Let's just say the bear was decapitated," Ms. Keane told me.

"Oh my. Where is Bobbie?" I asked.

"She's in the courtyard sitting under a tree," Ms. Keane told me.

"May I go out and see her?" I asked. Ms. Keane nodded and I walked out the door to the courtyard. I scanned the courtyard and saw Bobbie sitting under the tree. I walked in front of her and said, "Bobbie."

She looked up at me and I saw her eyes were red. She was holding Rosie. Rosie's head in one hand and Rosie's body in the other. "R-Rosie," Bobbie said to me. Then she burst into tears.

"Bobbie," I said sitting down next to her, "It'll be okay. I can sew old Rosie up and she'll be as good as new!"

Bobbie wiped away some tears and said, "Really? You can sew?"

"Yep. How do you think I get all the holes in my leggings patched up?" I asked her.

Bobbie smiled wide at me and handed me Rosie. "Come on," I said getting to my feet, "We have to go home."

I picked her up and walked back towards the small school.

* * *

When we got home, I set Bobbie down on the couch, for she had fallen asleep on the way back to the house. I took Rosie's head and torso and put them together. Then I got my needle and brown thread (to match Rosie's fur color) and started to stitch up Rosie. "She'll be okay Bobbie," I muttered to myself, "Rosie will be just fine when I'm done with her."

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Hope you all like this chapter! Please review! Reviews are what keep me going, and I love seeing new reviews! **


	3. The Powerpuff Girls

**A/N: Nicky: Special thanks to TheLSPDragon for reviewing. Your reviews can always get me to laugh dude. **

**Bri: Yeah. **

**Nicky: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls, but I REALLY WANT TO! All well. I do, on the other hand, own Brianna and Bobbie. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bobbie's P.O.V.**

Bri was clutching my hand in hers. "Let's go Bobbie," She told me.

I nodded and followed her to my school. I really don't want to go all that much. It's not Ms. Keane though. Ms. Keane is a very nice teacher, I just really don't like Princess Morbucks. She's mean to me when I try to be nice to her. It's been like that for the past two days. I couldn't squeeze Rosie. Bri said that I have to keep her at home when I go to school.

Bri got on her knees and straitened out my dress. She said, "Bobbie, I know you're scared about your second day."

"No, I'm scared Princess Morbucks is going to take something else from me," I muttered looking down.

She picked me up and hugged me. She said, "Bobbie, I love you. Don't forget that. You can always talk to me whenever you're down. I'll always protect you. That's my job."

I nodded and Bri put me down. "I'll be brave big cousin!" I exclaimed.

"Good Bobbie. Be as brave as Rapunzel," Brittany said, rubbing my head.

I smiled wide at my older cousin and we kept walking towards my school building.

She stopped at the front door and I entered the building. I put my stuff away and sat down at my seat. I saw Bri wave into the window and then head towards the big city part of town. She said we needed new food.

"Alright children, settle down," Ms. Keane said.

All the other children took their seats.

* * *

At recess, Bubbles walked up to me with two girls. One of them had her red hair pony tail with a big red bow. The pink-eyed girl had on a pink dress with a black stripe on it, big pink eyes, long white socks, and black Mary Janes on her feet. The other one had big green eyes, her short black hair in a bob. The green-eyed girl wore a green dress with a black stripe on it, long white socks, and black Mary Janes on her feet.

"Bobbie, these are my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom and Buttercup, this is Bobbie," Bubbles introduced.

"Hello," They said in unison.

"So you are all triplets?" I asked.

"Yes," All three girls said in unison.

"Do you want to play?" The girl in pink, Blossom, said.

"Um. Sure," I said. I got to my feet, and they grabbed a ball and we started to through it back and forth. After a while, I started to kick it back to the other girls.

I kicked it to Buttercup. Then, when she kicked it back, it went at a high-speed, and was coming straight at me. A quick flash of pink light grabbed me before the ball could hit me. The pink light lied me down on the grass, and it stood above me. Once my vision had gone back to normal, I saw Blossom standing above me. I sat up and looked at my pink clothed friend with very wide eyes. I exclaimed, "What was that?!"

"My super speed," Blossom said.

"We have it too," Bubbles said appearing next to me with Buttercup.

"What? B-but how?" I asked.

"When the Professor, our dad, was creating us in his lab with Sugar," Bubbles said.

"Spice," Buttercup continued.

"And everything nice," Blossom said, "He was pushed into Chemical X by his pet monkey, Jojo."

"The mixture started to glow," Buttercup said, "And there was a big explosion."

"And we were born!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup exclaimed in unison, "Now we have super powers and have to save the city whenever the Mayor calls us."

"Well," I said completely stunned, "That's actually very interesting."

"Thanks," Buttercup said, "Now let's continue playing."

I smiled at them, got to my feet, and we finished playing until Bri came to pick me up.

* * *

A few hours later, as I was playing with Rosie, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get the door Bobbie," Bri exclaimed sprinting towards the door.

Bri opened the door and screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Sweet. Cliffhanger. **

**Bri: Please review Bobbie and my story! We both really love to see new reviewers! So does Nicky!**

**Nicky: And I accept anonymous reviews, so people without a Fanfiction account, you can review too! So please do! I love reviewers, and the more reviews, the faster I update! Now, Review! **


	4. Zee

**A/N: Nicky: Okay, this chapter we see who was at the door last chapter, and why Bri screamed. Now, I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls' but I do own Bobbie Madison, and Brianna Madison. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I screamed in joy. "Zee!" I exclaimed. I hugged my B.F.F.U.T.E.O.T.U. That's best friend forever until the end of the universe.

"Brianna!" She exclaimed hugging me back.

"It so good to see you!" We said in unison.

"You too," We said, laughing. I broke the hug and Zee said, "Oh my gosh! I love your white jacket!"

"Thank you! I love your black one!" I exclaimed. Zee and my clothes were exactly the same, except our colors were switched. A white sleeve-less dress and a small black jacket with a black belt sitting on her waist, and white boots that go to just past her ankle. She wears white leggings under her dress so boys don't (and I quote), 'look up her skirt' like boys sometimes do to me.

I smiled at my black-haired friend. "Who's this?" Bobbie asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Bobbie, this is Zee. Her real name is Zamora. You met her when you were two," I told my little cousin.

"Nice to see you again Bobbie," Zee said smiling at her.

Bobbie looked at her feet. "It's okay Bobbie. I've known her though out elementary school, and middle school," I told Bobbie.

"We were separated when Bri here got to college. She's really smart," Zee said.

"Yeah, but you're almost as smart," I said, "Just lower by a few grades."

Zee smiled and hugged me. She let go of me after a few seconds and Zee said, "Let's get some ice cream! I haven't seen you in almost a year!"

I nodded and said, "Fine. Let me just check to see if someone can watch Bobbie."

I went to the phone and dialed Professor Utonium's number. "Hello?" Bubbles, the blue Powerpuff girl asked.

"Hi Bubbles," I said. I always liked all the Powerpuff girls. Even when they destroyed the town the second day they were alive.

"Oh, hello Brianna!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Bubbles, can I talk to your father?" I asked.

"Okay," Bubbles said, "PROFESSOR, BRI'S AT THE PHONE!"

"Hello there Brianna," Utonium said.

"Professor Utonium, is it alright if you can watch my little cousin, Bobbie for a little while?" I asked.

"Why, it's fine. How old is he?" Utonium asked.

"Um, Bobbie's a girl and she's five," I said.

"Then bring her over," Utonium told me.

I nodded and said, "I'll bring her in a few minutes sir. Goodbye."

The phone clicked and I put it down. "Alright Bobbie. You have a play date with the Utonium girls," I said, "Professor Utonium said he would watch you while Zee and I caught up."

Bobbie nodded and Zee and I dropped her off at the Utonium household. Then we went out for some tasty ice cream.

* * *

"So what did De-Dork do to you?" Zee asked, referring to my ex-boyfriend, Devin.

"Zee, he was a jerk! No, he was worse than half of the villains in town," I told her, "He hit me, and he cut me!"

"What? NO!" Zee exclaimed. I pulled up the sleeve of my jacket and showed her the scar from my ex.

"He did that to you?" Zee asked, horrified after I pushed my sleeve back down.

"Yeah, and they weren't self-inflicted because of him. He knocked me into a counter that had a butcher knife on it," I told her. Zee was like my second family. I could tell her anything, and she could tell me anything.

"Oh! Where does he live?!" Zee exclaimed.

"Zee," I said.

"I'm going to kill him!" Zee told me.

"Zee," I said a little louder.

"That loser hurting my best friend?! NO WAY!" Zee exclaimed, completely angry.

"ZEE!" I shouted.

"What?" Zee asked.

"Zee, buddy, you're going insane," I chuckled, "You don't need to hurt Devin in any way. I already did that."

"Ooo!" She exclaimed, sitting across from me again, "What did you do?"

"He fell off a cliff. He broke his left arm and both his legs," I said laughing.

Zee looked at me for a few seconds and broke into a fit of maniacal laughter. "Wow! H-how'd you do that?" Zee asked after she recovered from her laughing fit.

"I convinced him that I was cheating on him by sneaking out a lot, 'talking' on the phone, and daydreaming," I said with a chuckle, "One night, he followed me to a cliff and tried to push me off of it. I got out of the way, and he fell about fifteen feet."

Zee and I broke into another fit of laughter and then we headed back to my house. On the way there, Zee stopped at the entrance of the dump. She said, "Hey, this looks like a good shortcut."

"What?" I asked, "Zee, you may be going nuts. Do you know who lives there?"

"The Gangreen Gang, but they have to be better than that boa constrictor you have in your room. Yuk. I hate reptiles. Especially Snakes," Zee said.

"Well, I love reptiles. Especially snakes that slither," I said chuckling.

"That's just because you had a friend that was crazy skinny, and had a lisp like a snake," Zee said, "I swear, that dude was turning green!"

"And he was one of my two best friends! You being the first! Now silence!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Zee exclaimed.

"You first!" I exclaimed.

Zee sighed deeply and I said, "Okay, fine. Let's cut through the dump." Zee smiled at me and started to walk. "If we encounter the Gangreen Gang I'm saving myself," I told Zee.

"Fine, fine. Whatever," Zee muttered. "Hey, what was the name of him? The one with the lisp?" Zee asked.

"His name was Sanford D. Ingleberry," I told her, "Why?"

Zee smiled wide (which scared me in many ways) and said, "You liked him."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt my face get hot. "Say huh?" I asked.

"That's right. I can see it," Zee said, smiling.

"No, I didn't like him. He was just a good friend," I said.

"Than why's your face red?" She asked with a big grin.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, tackling her. She kicked me off of her and then got back to her feet.

"You totes like him," Zee said.

"I do not," I muttered getting back to my feet.

"Your face is red. I'm telling you. And that's even redder than I could ever become. You're an albino teen, and I'm not," Zee told me while smiling big.

"Silence!" I shouted.

"You first! You are so stubborn! Just admit you like him!" Zee exclaimed, "Sometimes, I wish I never met you!"

I gasped. Zee had never said something like that in such a serious tone. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks and ran back out of the dump. "Bri! Bri! Wait! I didn't mean it! Bri!" Zee exclaimed running after me.

"Stay away from me Zee!" I exclaimed.

I ran back to my house and shut and locked the door behind me. I ran up the stairs to my room and my boa constrictor, Killer, hissed at me. I hissed even louder than him, making him hiss in concern. He hissed and hit his head against the top of his tank. That's his signal for me to hold him.

I opened the lid of the tank and put my arm inside it. Killer climbed on my arm and wrapped around my arm and torso. I trusted my long friend not to squeeze and kill me. Killer's an albino boa constrictor. He's almost one in a billion.

My white boa constrictor rested his head on my shoulder as I sat on my bed. He's only seven feet long and very light, so he isn't very heavy. That makes it easy to carry him. I stayed quiet for a bit as Killer slithered on my body.

After a while, Killer slithered off my body and into my bed. My long snake wrapped himself up and rested his head on my lap. He looked at me and I said, "I need to get Bobbie Killer."

Killer nodded at me and started to slither towards his tank. "No, no," I said, "You can come with me today."

He looked at me in confusion. I never take him out of the house. Only if I have to take him to the vet, and that hasn't ever happened.

I put my arm down and he slithered up it and wrapped himself around my torso. I walked out of the house and two doors down to the Utonium residence. I knocked on the door. Bubbles opened the door, got one look at Killer, and screamed at the top of her lungs. I covered my ears for ten minutes, and when Bubbles was done screaming, she called for Professor Utonium.

He rushed to the door and jumped back a foot. "Brianna, are you okay? Do you need help? Do you need a hospital?" Utonium asked.

"Yes, no, and no," I said chuckling, "This is my pet boa. His name's Killer. Killer, this is Bubbles and the Professor Utonium. Say hi." Killer hissed at them.

"It's nice to meet you too, um, Killer," Bubbles said, shaking.

"Oh, you can talk to animals?" I asked.

Bubbles nodded and she said, "Yes. You lived in Townsville all your life, haven't you?"

"Yes, but I went to college for two years," I told the blue Powerpuff girl.

"Oh," Bubbles said, nodding.

"You're here for Bobbie, aren't you?" Utonium asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes, please."

Bobbie walked down the stairs and ran towards me. "Bri! There's a big snake on you!" She exclaimed, trying to get Killer off of me.

"No, no. Bobbie, this is Killer. He's cool," I told my young cousin, "He won't hurt me."

"Oh, okay," Bobbie said, letting go of Killer.

Killer hissed in my ear. I rolled my eyes and said, "Hush Killer." I picked Bobbie up and carried her back to the house.

Once I had put Bobbie to bed two hours later, I was just about ready to crash. Finally, I fell asleep on the couch with Killer on my stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Hope you liked this chapter! And we end with best friends fighting. Eh, I can tell you they make up by next chapter. Anyway, Review! Later!**


	5. Gangreen Gang

**A/N: Nicky: I do not own 'The Powerpuff Girls'. Just Bri, Zee, and Bobbie. Hey, anyone notice their names rhyme? Oh, and Snake will be a bit out of character, but for a good reason, which you'll find out later. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"Zee, for the tenth time, I know you're sorry," I told my friend.

"Can you just put your stupid snake away?" Zee asked.

"No. Killer's my friend. He has just as much rights in this house as you do," I told her.

"Then let's go outside!" Zee exclaimed, grabbing my arm and dragging me outside, "Hey! While Bobbie's are school, why don't the three of us-EEP!" Killer had tried to slither onto Zee.

"No, Killer! She doesn't like snakes. Remember?" I asked my snow white boa constrictor. Killer looked and me and nodded slightly. "Okay Zee, go on," I said.

Zee said, "How about you, me, and your creepy snake go to the park. There Count Deadly," Killer frowned at his nickname, "Can get some good exercise."

I rolled my eyes, and said no, but after twenty fife minutes of Zee's annoying begging, I finally said I'd take Killer to the park. Zee smiled and grabbed my hand again. She practically pulled my arm off as she pulled me to the park.

"Man Zee! When did you get so strong?" I asked. Zee shrugged and started to climb a tree, sliding down every time. Killer had slithered off somewhere. In a tree, was my guess.

"Zee, I'm going to go look for Killer! That okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Go look for Count Deadly," Zee told me.

I rolled my eyes at that statement and walked off to find Killer.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I finally found Killer, and I walked back to where I last saw Zee. She was pushed up against a tree by five green skinned boys. One very short, one tall and fat, one tall while wearing shades, one tall but super skinny, and the last looked like a hunchback. "I really didn't mean to get into any of your business! I swear!" Zee exclaimed.

"Well, yous did," The tall one with shades said.

"Hey! What's going on here!?" I exclaimed marching over to my friend and the five teenage boys.

"Oh, well-," The tall one with shades said.

"AHH! Bri! Sick your ugly snake on them!" Zee exclaimed.

"For the one millionth time Zee, SNAKES AREN'T UGLY!" I shouted, "Now Killer! Get them!"

Killer hissed and slithered off of me. He proceeded to wrap himself around all their bodies and squeeze them. "Yes! Go Count Deadly!" Zee exclaimed.

"Zee!" I exclaimed, "Killer doesn't like that nickname!"

"Sorry," Zee said in a sing-song voice.

"Hm. Best friend. Sure," I muttered sarcastically. "Alright Killer, I think they've had enough. Let go of them," I told my white boa constrictor. Killer let go of the five green teens and slithered back over to me, climbing up my arm, and around my waist. The five green boys looked light headed, and collapsed to the ground.

"Now what did my idiot best friend do to you to make you morons back her against a tree?!" I exclaimed angrily.

Zee said, "All I did was-,"

"Zee, their turn to speak!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we was just playin' with some kids, see?" The tall one of the group with the shades said, "And then your friend ova there started yellin' at us, and tellin' us to leave 'em alone!"

"Hm. Zee?" I asked.

"Bri, come on! If you believed them, you'd be the biggest fool on Earth!" Zee exclaimed, "They were bullying little kids! They were hardly over five! These green dorks kept hurting them! Big time! This dude-,"

"Ace," The tall one with shades said.

"Ace, threw a kid up in a tree! Then this one-,"

"Sssnake," The tall skinny one said.

Zee said, "Gross. I feel sorry for your name. Yeah, Snake made three kids dizzy! The big one-,"

"Big Billy!" The tall fat one said.

"Big Billy sat on three kids!" Zee said, starting to jump up and down angrily.

"Yeah! And Grubber and Lil' Arturo helped!" Big Billy told me.

"Alright," I shrugged, "They're guilty, but I don't care really."

"WHAT?!" Zee shouted, "HOW COULD YOU?! MY BEST FRIEND! OH, I KNEW YOU WOULD PICK THEM OVER ME!"

"Zee, I said I don't care," I told her calmly, "I never said I didn't believe you."

"Oh, my bad," Zee said, "Bri! Look out!"

I felt arms wrap around my neck and started to squeeze. I was loosing air, fast. "Get...Help," I managed to choke out before I blacked out.

* * *

**Zee's P.O.V.**

Snake was choking Bri from behind. Her face was turning deep purple. I ran as fast as I could to the Utonium household and dialed the hotline to Pokey Oaks kindergarten. Blossom, the pink Powerpuff, answered.

"Hello Mister Mayor?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom, I'm a friend of Bobbie's cousin Bri. She's getting choked down at the park by Snake from the Gangreen gang!" I exclaimed into the phone, "Please hurry!"

"Right! Girls! Bri's being choked down at the park by the Gangreen Gang!" Blossom exclaimed to her sisters.

I heard Bobbie scream. "Let's bring Bobbie too!" Bubbles said.

"Right! We'll be there in thirty seconds!" Blossom exclaimed hanging the hotline up.

I raced back to the park.

**Bobbie's P.O.V.**

When Bubbles and Buttercup put me down, I saw a tall and skinny green teenager choking Bri. "Bri!" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks.

"Don't worry Bobbie!" Bubbles exclaimed, "We'll save her!"

I looked up at my floating friends and nodded. My three friends attacked the green boy and made him let go of Bri. I ran over to Bri when they were fighting the green boy far from me.

"Bri! Bri wake up!" I told her.

"Mm," She mumbled.

"It's me! It's Bobbie, Bri! It's mini munch!" I exclaimed, using my older cousin's old nickname for me.

The other four guys laughed at my nickname. Bri coughed a few times as her face went back to its normal pale color. "Bobbie? Hey," She said, smiling.

I jumped into my older cousin's arms and exclaimed, "Brianna!"

She looked at me and laughed. She said, "What happened?"

As she got to her feet, I started to explain how the green guy had started to choke her. "Green guy?" Bri mumbled, "Wait. Puffs, stop fighting Snake!"

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I walked to Snake, who was being held to the ground by the three Powerpuff girls. Zee just arrived as I finished walking to Snake. "You are familiar to me," I said, sitting on the ground in front of him, "Am I familiar to you?"

Snake scoffed. "No, of courssse not," He told me.

I looked down and said, "I must be mistaken then. I am sorry." I got back to my feet and started to walk away from the park. Killer unwrapped himself from the rest of the Gangreen Gang and followed close behind.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Aw, Snake doesn't admit he's Bri's old friend.**

**Bri: Huh?**

**Nicky: Oh, nothing Bri. *Smiles Evilly* Now, Review, or I shall not update this story!**


	6. Shot

**A/N: I still don't own The Powerpuff Girls! Curses! I do own Zee, Bri, and Bobbie. Oh, and Let's just assume Snake and Ace can read. M 'Kay? ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"Come on!" Bobbie said, a few days later, urging me to keep walking.

"Bobbie, can I just go to the bank to with-drawl some money? Please?" I asked, half annoyed at my young cousin.

"Fine!" Bobbie said, crossing her arms. We walked into the bank, and just as Bobbie and I got to the front of the line, I heard, "Alright! This is a hold up!"

I turned and saw one of the last faces I wanted to ever see again, the face of my ex, Devin. "Oh. Hello Brianna," He said, giving me an evil smile.

"Devin," I said, rolling my eyes, "I see your bones have healed."

"Yeah! No thanks to you when you pushed me off a cliff!" Devin shouted, pointing his gun at me.

I chuckled and said, "That was fun. Wasn't it?" I shooed Bobbie away from me. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"No! I was in the hospital for almost five months! Then again, the nurses were really pretty," He told me.

I smiled at him. Bobbie was out of my sight, meaning she was also out of his sight. At least she'll be safe. I laughed and said, "I hope that fall to the ground hurt! You were always a jerk to me."

"Oh? How?" Devin asked.

I rolled my sleeve up. "Butcher's knife. Ring any bells?" I asked, "Or is your little mind to stupid to remember something that you did to me?"

He aimed the gun at me in anger. "I'll shoot!" He said.

"Ha! Yeah right! The butcher's knife was an accident! You wouldn't have the guts to do it! You could never hurt me by yourself. You always hired a gang!" I said while laughing. Then, he shot.

I felt the bullet rip through my chest, go out my back, and the blood trickle down my chest. I chuckled and I fell to the ground. I chuckled as Devin and his friend robbed the bank and left with the money. The pain was intense, but I just kept chuckling, even as the ambulance took me away to the hospital. Whenever I felt great pain, I always laughed. I have never cried out when I'm in great pain. I don't know why. It's just me.

* * *

**Bobbie's P.O.V.**

The nice police woman was questioning me. She asked for a picture of Bri just as Zee ran up to me. "Bobbie! I heard what happened! Officer, is it true what happened to Bri?" Zee asked.

"Yes ma'am, it is," The police woman told Zee, "We're going to need a picture of Bri for the newspaper to run articles on."

Zee nodded and handed the officer a picture of a younger version of Bri, a younger version of herself, and a young boy with black hair. "I'm sorry. That's the only photo I have of Bri on me right now. The white haired girl is Bri, I am the girl with black hair, and the boy next to Bri is Sanford. We were all about twelve at the time," Zee told the officer.

The officer took the photo and nodded. "Thank you Miss," The officer told Zee.

"Zamora," Zee told the officer.

"Thank you Miss Zamora, the police department will get back to you on the condition of your friend later," The officer said walking away.

"Come on Bobbie. Let's go home while we wait," Zee said taking my hand, "While we wait for news about Bri."

The tears swelled up in my eyes and fell down my cheeks as we walked to Bri's house.

* * *

***24 Hours Later* **

**News Stand**

**Snake's P.O.V.**

I picked up the paper for Ace as usual, when I saw the top headline on the front of the newspaper. It said in big letters, '**TEENAGER SHOT AT BANK!**'. Under it was a picture of when I was twelve or somethin' standing next to a girl with white hair, and next to her was a girl with black hair.

As I walked back to the small shack me and the rest of the green gang call our home, I kept readin' the paper. It said, "**A teenage girl by the name of Brianna Madison was shot yesterday afternoon by a robber. She came out of critical condition this morning, as the bullet was mere millimeters away from her heart.**"

"Brianna Madissson, Brianna Madissson," I said with my lisp, "Where have a heardsss that name?"

I kept readin'. The page said, "**In the picture above is Brianna Madison, Zamora Meson, and Sanford D. Ingleberry.**" I practically ran back to the shack and plopped the paper on Ace's lap, waking him up from a nap.

"Aye! Snake! Wha did ya do that fors?" Ace, our leader, asked me.

"Jussst readsss the main article," I told him.

He did so, and he raised an eyebrow at me. "So?" He asked, "So a chick gots shot. Big whoop."

"Look at the picturesss," I told him, "Read the headline."

"Really? He don't even look like ya," Ace told me.

"That wasss from three yearsss ago. Ssshe wasss the girl you toldsss me to ssstrangle!" I exclaimed.

"Oh? Well," Ace said before slapping me.

"Accce!" I hissed, completely annoyed with 'im, "She's in da hossspital nowsss, and you're gonna help me look for 'er."

"Oh?" Ace asked getting to his feet and standing at his full height, "And what makes you say that?"

"Ten bucksss," I said, talking the moneys out of my pocket.

"Deal," Ace said snatching the moneys from me. Then, we went to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: I hope you liked this chapter! I decided that Snake most likely doesn't think with a lisp. He may think with his accent, as I think with my accent. Any ways, Review if you liked, and if you do, you're awesome!**


	7. A Little Bit Of X

**A/N: Nicky: I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls' but I do own Bobbie, Bri, and Zee. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"Brianna!" I heard as I read my book.

I looked up and saw my young cousin and my best friend. "Hey, Bobbie," I said the afternoon after I was shot. I didn't have any clothes on the upper half of my body. It was wrapped in those weird hospital gauzes.

"Here," Zee said, throwing a guinea tee at me.

"Oh, thanks," I told her putting it on.

"Bri! Bri! I was so worried! I thought I was going to loose you! I don't want to loose you Bri! You're the only family I have!" Bobbie exclaimed, sobbing into the guinea tee.

I smiled at her and said, "Hey, I'm not leaving you anytime soon. So don't even think about me leaving you." Bobbie smiled and hugged me, which almost opened my stitching. "Hey, hey! Careful. I don't want to get any more stitches."

Bobbie let go of me and sat on the edge of my bed. "Sorry," She mumbled.

I smiled at her and laughed. "It's cool Bobbie. You just got to be careful with me until my stitches are removed," I told her.

"When is that anyway?" Zee asked.

"Two days," I sighed.

"Aw. Poor puppy," Zee said, joking at me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I am not a puppy."

"Yeah. You're right. If anything, you're some kind of reptile," Zee told me as Bobbie started to color on the ground with some crayons and paper she found, "Maybe a boa constrictor."

I stuck my tongue out at her and then said, "I am not any kind of animal. I am a human."

Zee said, "Well-,"

"Silence Zee!" I exclaimed, "You are my servant as I get better..."

"Never!" Zee said. She picked up Bobbie, carried her out of the room at her top speed, and shouted as she was leaving, "See you tomorrow Brianna!"

I rolled my eyes and shouted, "HAVE FUN IN SCHOOL!" I heard Zee scream in anger. She always hated school. I, on the other hand, always loved it.

I laughed and muttered, "Try not to run into any bad guys." Finally, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Bobbie's P.O.V.**

The next day, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup had offered to fly me to the hospital for a visit to Bri. When we got to Bri's floor, many doctors and nurses were running around frantically shouting things that didn't sound good. "She was fine yesterday! What happened to her?!" A doctor screamed at a nurse.

"I don't know! One minute she was fine, the next minute, her heart monitor went dead!" The nurse screamed back.

"Excuse me," Bubbles said shyly, "What's going on?"

"One of the patient's heart monitors just stopped. Get her to operating room six!" The doctor said to Bubbles, and then to a random nurse. The nurse nodded and carried a hospital gurney with a body on it to an operating room. I saw a mop of white hair on the patient's head. Her face was hidden.

"What's her name?" Blossom asked.

"Well," The doctor said.

"WHAT'S HER NAME?!" Buttercup screamed.

"Brianna! Brianna Madison! Just don't hurt me!" The doctor exclaimed.

I sat on the ground and started to cry harder than ever. "I'm going to loose Brianna!" I wailed.

"No, no! It'll be fine! Just you see!" Blossom exclaimed.

I just kept crying. "It'll be perfectly fine!" Bubbles exclaimed. I kept crying my eyes out.

"Shut up!" Buttercup yelled at me, "Your cousin's going to be fine! Just you see!"

I stopped crying and sniffed a few times. Then Blossom, Buttercup, and I went to Bri's room to wait to see what will happen to her. I don't know where Bubbles went. She disappeared after Buttercup yelled at me.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Bubbles had rushed home after leaving the hospital. She flew down to Professor Utonium's lab and grabbed a vile of Chemical X. She said to herself, "Oh, I hope this works like it did for Bullet!" Putting the vile in her pocket, Bubbles flew back to the hospital the other Powerpuffs, Bobbie, and Bri were at.

She snuck into operating room six after the doctors and nurses had left. Bubbles took the vile filled with black liquid out of her pocket, opened it, and poured the black liquid down Bri's throat. Bri swallowed the dark colored liquid and her fingers twitched slightly.

Bubbles put the now empty vile back into her vile and smiled at herself. "She's going to be just fine Bobbie. Just you see," She said to herself.

She ran out of the operating room and to Bri's room in the hospital. She saw Bobbie, Buttercup, and Blossom watching Zee panic about loosing her friend. Bubbles sat on the seat next to Blossom and said, "How long has she been like this?"

"Ten minutes," Buttercup said towards the blond girl.

"It's actually very entertaining," Blossom told her sister.

"It is," Bobbie said.

"Excuse me," A doctor said, coming into the room, "Your friend, Brianna? She'll be fine. I promise you that."

Zee smiled and started to do a happy dance. "She's going to live!" Zee exclaimed over and over again. Bobbie was crying tears of joy, and the Powerpuff girls were relived Bri was going to live. Bubbles was extra proud of what she did. She just wasn't going to tell anyone.

Ten minutes later, an unconscious Bri was rolled back into her room. "When is she going to wake up?" Bobbie asked after a few minutes of watching her breathe in and out.

"I don't know Bobbie. We can come back tomorrow though," Zee said picking her best friend's little cousin up. Zee walked out of the room with Bobbie in her arms and the Powerpuff girls floating behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: PIZZA! Okay, hope you liked this chapter, and the next one will be out soon. The next one will have Snake and Ace in it, no lie. Now, Review!**


	8. Scream

**A/N: Nicky: Snake and Ace will be back to normal in this chapter. I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls' nor the song 'Troublemaker' by Olly Murs but I DO own Bri, Bobbie, Killer, and Zee. **

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"AHH!" I screamed, shooting up in the hospital bed I was in. I looked around the white room. "Another nightmare," I muttered as I lied back down, "I just have to think about something else. Some...thing...else..." I drifted off into sleep again.

I woke up again to a loud crash. I opened my eyes and bolted up to see a broken window. "What the heck?" I questioned.

At the end the bed was a baseball. I grabbed it and mumbled, "Now how'd you get up here?" I was on the tenth floor, so it was very confusing how a baseball got up to my room.

I pushed the button to call in one of the nurses. I told her about the baseball when she walked in and she told me she'd take care of it. Then she took the baseball from me and left.

I turned the television on and saw one of the coolest bands were coming to Townsville tomorrow. "Aw fudge!" I exclaimed, "I'm going to miss them!"

I threw the remote at the television and got to my feet, the heart monitor going dead. I put on my socks and boots. I was already wearing a black skirt and leggings and the guinea tee Zee gave me. Then, five nurses came into my room and told me I had to at least keep on a wireless heart monitor on my wrist. I put it on, and all the nurses except one left me alone.

The young male nurse, Danny, said, "Don't forget to do your exercise." I nodded and he left. My exercise was just standing on my head for twenty minutes. Danny says that it helps my heart pump the blood through the blood vessel that got partially cut open by the bullet.

I got on my head and the dizziness started after ten minutes. I opened my eyes and fell on my back. I laughed at myself and got to my feet. I walked over to the window and sat on the window sill.

I closed my eyes for five seconds, and then I heard, "BRI!"

My eyes snapped open and Bobbie ran in with Killer attached to her torso. I laughed at my young cousin and said, "What happened?"

"I was feeding your pet, and he crawled up my arm, and around my torso!" Bobbie exclaimed frantically, "Help!"

I laughed again, almost enough to fall on the ground in tears. When I recovered from my laughing fit, I motioned for Bobbie to come over to me. She walked in front of me and I extended my arm towards Killer. Killer slithered onto my arm and around my torso. He tightened his grip on my hips so he wouldn't fall off.

"Thanks Bri!" Bobbie exclaimed, "Oh! I have to go! It's good seeing you up and about! Bye!" She ran out of the hospital room.

"Wait! Bobbie, what about-! Oh, never mind," I said.

I growled at my young cousin, then remembered Bobbie is terrified of snakes. Zee, on the other hand, just plain hates snakes. I sighed.

***Later***

Killer slowly let go of me, and quickly went under the bed.

"Killer?" I questioned.

Killer hissed, and there was a loud yell of (most likely) pain. Someone was under MY bed! I looked under it and saw Snake and Ace from the Gangreen Gang. I saw Killer was biting onto Ace's arm.

I growled at both of them and grabbed their arms. I pulled them out of under the bed and got to my feet. I had one foot on each of their backs. "Why are you here!?" I exclaimed.

"We jussst wanted to sssaysss-," Snake said.

"You! You wanted ta!" Ace exclaimed, "Hey, get this lizard off my arm!"

I dug the heel of my boot further into his spine. "Boa constrictor," I said as Killer let go of Ace's arm and crawled up my leg and waist to wrap himself around my torso, "In fact, he's a snake. You should have known that, having one of your members named Snake."

"Can yousss get offsss usss?" Snake asked.

"Fine," I said. I got off of them and let them get to their feet. "Now," I said, "What. Do. You. Want?"

"I remembersss you nows. Yousss wasss the girl I met in 'da park three yearsss ago," Snake told me.

"Hm. So I was right. You are Sanford," I said crossing my arms.

"But how did you remembersss me?" Snake asked, "I meansss, I'm green now."

"Well, duh. Of course you're green. Zee figured that out, and she's really slow when it comes to people," I said, "But, it's your lisp I remembered about you. I liked it."

Killer slithered off me and towards Snake. Killer hissed at him and I grabbed his tail. "Ah, ah, ah! Bad Killer!" I exclaimed, grabbing him off the floor, "No hurting the green boys." Killer stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

"BRIANNA!" I heard Zee screech.

"Oh, fudge," I muttered. I turned and saw my best friend run into the room. "Hello," I said, smiling sheepishly. I looked behind me slightly and saw Snake and Ace had disappeared.

"Brianna! You're walking! Oh, that's awesome!" Zee exclaimed, "Hey, maybe I could persuade the doctors to get those stitches out of your chest. Speaking of, how is it?"

I pulled down the bandages slightly and my new scar was exposed. "Ouch! I hope that fades! Oh, I'll be back in five minutes! Maybe with some cute doctors too!" Zee exclaimed, practically bouncing out of the room.

"She's a energetic one, ain't she?" Ace asked, reappearing with Snake next to him.

"Well, that's why she's my best friend," I said.

My cell phone rung and I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Brianna, this is Professor Utonium. When Bobbie was in the city, she had an accident," Utonium told me.

I said, "Bobbie shouldn't have accidents. She's-,"

"No, not that kind of accident. Bobbie...she was knocked into one of the buildings in the city," Utonium said. My heart nearly stopped.

"Bobbie...got...hurt?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes. She's perfectly fine though. The girls gave her some Chemical X, and Bobbie is fine," Utonium told me.

"Oh thank you god," I said looking towards the sky.

"But, there's one problem," Utonium told me.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. When Utonium stayed quiet, I shouted into the my phone, "ANSWER ME!"

"She gained powers. Bobbie has powers like my girls now," Utonium told me.

The phone slipped out of my hand, landing on the floor, cracking the screen. I picked the phone back up and exclaimed, "So let me get something strait, my five year old cousin has SUPERPOWERS?! How is she perfectly fine if she's a super girl?!" I exclaimed.

"She can...um...help my girls," Utonium said.

"Once I get my stitches out, I am SO going to kill you Utonium," I said. I hung up my cell and put it away.

"What'sss wrong?" Snake asked.

"Apparently my young cousin-," I said, "Wait, why should I tell you this? You just remembered me, like, yesterday! And you!" I pointed at Ace. "You're just a stupid bully! Why the heck are you here!?" I almost shouted.

Ace said, "I-,"

"Save it!" I yelled, "ZEE! Get in here! NOW!"

Zee ran in five seconds later and SCREAMED at the top of her lungs. "Security!" Zee exclaimed, running back out of the room and running back in a few seconds later with the security behind her.

"Ay, ay! Watch it!" Ace exclaimed as the security 'escorted' him and Snake out of my room.

"Bri, are you okay?" Zee asked.

"Zee, I'm fine. They were just causing a little trouble," I told her.

"My mind keep saying run as fast as you can!" Zee said, quoting a song.

I laughed and Zee said, "Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?"

We laughed at each other and Zee told me, "Oh, and the doctors agreed that since you're able to walk and yell, they'll take the stitches out today."

"Oh, thank you Zee! I really hate being in a hospital! And I despise the food here! Yuck!" I exclaimed.

Then I was taken away to get my stitches removed.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Finally done with this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been playing Fusion Fall on Cartoon Network's website. It's an AWESOME game by the way. Later and Review!**


	9. Short Fight

**A/N: Nicky: Hm. I think this story's getting good. Anyone else? Oh, and there are a lot of references in the next few chapters. I don't own any of the references. I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls' but I do own my OC's. And yes, I know the references came out after The PPG's ended. Just roll with it. Please. On with the Story!**

* * *

**Zee's P.O.V.**

"Ah!" I groaned as I rubbed my butt about three days after Bri had her stitches removed, "How did you get so strong?"

"I don't know," Bri responded as we spared, "It's just like," I kicked her in her ribs and she punched my shoulder, "When I got out of the hospital, I got really strong!" She flipped me and said, "I don't know how though."

I got back to my feet and we stopped sparing after a few more minutes. Then we went to the locker room, changed into our regular clothes, and started to walk back to her house.

"So why were those greenie meanies in your hospital room a week ago?" I asked.

"Well, Snake recognized me," Bri said, "Wanted to make up for forgetting me I guess."

"So, who is he exactly?" I asked my best friend.

"Sanford D. Ingleberry," She told me.

My eyes widened and I broke out into a fit of laughter. "Oh come on! You can expect me to believe that!" I exclaimed, "I mean, Snake's GREEN! Sanford wasn't!"

"You said yourself Sanford looked like he was turning green!" Bri exclaimed.

I put my right hand on my chin and my other hand on my right elbow. "True," I said.

"Zee, you look like those thousand pictures Freddie from ICarly made," Bri told me.

I put my hands down and said, "That was a really good episode. Remember the one where Spencer made his Squirrel Cam?"

"Oh yeah!" Bri said laughing, "Remember 'Merry Sniff-Mas'?!"

We looked at each other for three seconds with serious faces. Another second later, we were both on the ground laughing our heads off. "Ah, t-that had to be one of his best pieces ever!"

We continued to talk and laugh about the television show. After a while, we got to the disgusting place the Gangreen Gang lived, the dump. "You know, it's getting cold," Bri said, looking towards the dump.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"And the Gangreen Gang only have their small shack. It's hardly big enough for the five of them," Bri told me.

"Bri, you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" I asked.

"And what are you thinking?" Bri asked.

"You're going to invite the Gangreen Gang to live in your house for winter, aren't you?" I asked angrily.

"No-o-o," Bri said in a sing-song voice. I gave her a look saying, 'I don't believe you'. "Alright," She said, "Maybe I was thinking about it."

"Bri!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for caring about people!" Bri exclaimed, "You judge people by what they look like! You're scared of Killer because you think he'll eat YOU! Which he WON'T!"

I actually got mad at her. "Well, I don't want my best friend DEAD! I want you SAFE so you can look after your COUSIN! YOU HARDLY SPEND ANY MORE TIME WITH ME! JUST HER!" I screamed. I balled my hands into fists and punched her clean across her face. She was lying on the ground, holding onto her cheek. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, realizing what I had just done, "Bri! Are you okay?!"

She removed her hand from her face and exclaimed, "NO!" A big black and blue bruise was forming on her cheek. She got to her feet and ran away from me.

I muttered, "Crud," and started to slowly walk to my house.

* * *

Two weeks later, Bri and I still hadn't made up. I walked out to the living room. In there, I saw my older sister, Xara, talking to my parents.

She exclaimed, "Fine! Then I'm leaving!"

Xara turned and saw me. "What's going on?" I asked.

She turned to me and exclaimed, "I'm moving out! Ma and Pop don't want me!" She rushed to her room and came out a few minutes later with a large suitcase.

Xara said, "Come with me?"

I looked at her and then my parents. They never loved us. I grabbed my suitcase, went to my room, packed my clothes and my favorite teddy bear, and walked out to the living room. "Coming," I said.

We walked out the door together, our parents shouting for me to come back. I would never do that again.

After a few minutes of walking, I asked my older sister, "Where are we going to go?"

"I...don't know Zee," Xara told me.

I looked up and saw we were near Bri's house. "I think I do," I said, "I hope I do."

We walked to Bri's house and knocked on the door. "Be there in a second!" I heard Bri call, "I'll be back in a second Bobbie."

She opened the door and saw me and Xara. I smiled lightly and said, "Hi."

What next happened next was unbelievable. She hugged me. "I'm so glad to see you! I thought we would never make up!" Bri exclaimed.

I hugged her back and said, "I missed you too Bri."

We broke the hug and Xara said, "May we come in?"

"Sure Xara. Come in Zee and Xara," Bri said, getting out of the doorway. We walked in and Bri closed the door again.

"Hi Zee!" Bobbie said, looking up from a painting. I looked at Bri again and saw her white hair, white belt, white light jacket, and pale skin were splattered in different colors of paint. Bobbie's dress and stockings were splattered with paint too.

"What have you been doing?" Xara asked.

"Painting my way. It's fun," Bri told me, "Anyway, what's up?"

"Well, Xara and I left our parent's house. Can we please stay here?" I said.

Bri smiled and nodded. "I'll show you to your rooms." She led Xara and me up the stairs and down to end of a very long hallway with lots of doors. She opened one of the doors and said, "Xara, this is your room."

Xara walked in the room with her suitcase. "Whoa! This room's bigger than my living room!" Xara exclaimed.

"Yeah. I had a bunch of renovations done after my parents died," Bri said, "They left me a lot of money. Seriously."

"How much?" Xara asked.

"More than Princess Morbuck's dad has," Bri said.

Xara's jaw dropped. "Then why are you living here?! You could be living the good life!" Xara exclaimed.

"My simple life was how I was raised, and I like it that way," Bri said. Then Bri closed the door and motioned for me to follow her. We walked the other way down the hall and she opened the last door on the right side. Inside was a bed, a dresser, a lamp, a clock, and a few other things. There was another door, and Bri said, "The other door is a hologram chamber. It can make any room look like any other place. This is the only room that has it."

I nodded and Bri shut the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Hope you liked! Late.**


	10. Him

**A/N: Nicky: I still don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls' or any other references to any other movie, TV show, or song. I also know most of the references came out after 'The Powerpuff Girls' ended, so just roll with it. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I took a quick shower to get the paint off my body and out of my hair. Then I got dressed into another of my usual outfits and walked downstairs as I brushed my hair.

Bobbie had stopped painting and was watching 'The Little Mermaid'. "The prince is marrying the sea which in disguise!" Bobbie said.

I laughed at my young cousin and she said, "Who's the older girl?"

"That's Zee's big sister, Xara. She's only older than Zee by two months," I told her, "But even so, you have to listen to her and Zee while I'm out."

Bobbie nodded and I walked out the door. I walked to the flower shop and bought two bright red roses. Then I went to the cemetery. I walked through the old cemetery for ten minutes, and I finally reached my mother's grave. I could always talk to her when she was alive without feeling stupid.

I kneeled in front of my mother's grave and said, "Mommy. Please tell me what to do. I know Bobbie has superpowers now, but I just want to keep her safe. This town is horrible!" At this point, all the sad and angry feelings I've kept bottled up started to poor out. "Zee and Xara finally left their house! I knew they hated their parents, but I never would have thought they would resort to that! It's getting cold, so I knew it would be good for them to live with me and Bobbie," I told my mother's grave.

I let the tears fall. "I don't like doing this. Should I just move out of town? I really don't want Mojo Jojo or any other bad guy hurting Bobbie! I don't want them hurting my little cousin!" I exclaimed, "Mommy, just tell me. Tell me if I'm right or wrong. Should I stay or go? I'm all messed up."

After a few minutes of silence, I wiped the tears away and got to my feet. "Just like always, silence," I told myself.

"I can hear you," An echo-y voice said.

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"Down here," The voice said. I looked down and saw Rosie.

"Rosie?" I asked, picking the stuffed bear up, "How'd you get out here?"

"No need to worry about that. I heard you've been having trouble, hmm?" Rosie asked.

"Well, yes, but you're only a doll. You can't do much," I told Rosie.

"Oh, can I? Just give me back to Bobbie, and you'll see what I can do," Rosie told me.

"Um, okay," I said, a little doubtfully.

I walked back to my house and handed Rosie to Bobbie. I said, "Found this."

"Rosie! I've been looking everywhere for her!" Bobbie exclaimed, hugging Rosie close.

I nodded and headed upstairs. I lied in my bed for almost twenty minutes when I heard, "NO! NO! STOP! AHH!"

I jumped to my feet and ran downstairs at the quickest speed I could. I saw a giant teddy bear, no a giant Rosie grabbing onto Bobbie, Zee, and Xara. "NO!" I exclaimed, kicking the giant bear in my living room, "Put. Them. DOWN!"

Rosie backhanded me into the wall closest to the front door. "You fool!" The bear said, her echo-y voice turning crewel, "I let you take me home so I could destroy her!" Rosie, or whatever was possessing the doll, told me.

The doll grew bigger, destroying the ceiling, then it smashed a hole in the wall next to me, and ran out the gaping hole.

"I got to help them!" I exclaimed. I got to my feet and ran out the hole. I ran towards the city, and as I ran, I saw three neon colors, pink, blue, and green. "Go Puffs," I muttered.

Finally, I reached town. The Powerpuffs were lying on the ground. I ran over to them and checked their pulses. They were alive, but they were sleeping. My anger turned into fury. Bubbles woke up and said, "It's Him. You have to stop Him."

"What? Who's-," I asked.

"I am!" A voice, the echo-y one, said. I turned around and saw a gigantic...thing! It looked like the devil, but I couldn't be too sure. Him was wearing thigh high black high heel boots, a red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, a black leather belt belt with a bronze buckle.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Oh yes! Scream!" Him laughed.

Bubbles grabbed my arm and whispered, "Help us." Then, she went back to sleep. Err, hopefully.

I nodded and got to my feet. I got in a fighting stance and Him laughed and said, "You STUPID girl! You really think-"

I cut him off by grabbing one of his legs and throwing him into a random building. "LET. GO. OF. THEM!" I screamed.

I grabbed onto Him's arm and lifted him from the ground. Then I smashed him into the concrete, making the street break apart. Him let go of Bobbie, Zee, and Xara and disappeared.

"Bri!" Bobbie exclaimed, hugging me, "Are you okay? How'd you do that?"

"The adrenaline, I'm guessing," I told her.

"Are you okay though?" Zee asked.

"Fine. My spine hurts a little though," I said, "But that's normal, so no worries."

Zee hit my back and I screamed. "Thank you," I said, rubbing my back.

"No problem," Zee told me.

"The girls!" I exclaimed, remembering the three unconscious Powerpuff girls. I ran over to them and woke them up.

"Huh?" Blossom asked.

"Hey! What happened to Him?" Buttercup asked as she and her sisters got to her feet.

"See the ground?" I asked. The three girls nodded. "I smashed Him up a little bit," I told them.

Their draws dropped. "You actually beat up...Him?" Blossom asked.

"How?" Bubbles asked.

"I got mad at Him. Probably the adrenaline," I told my young friends, "Other than that, I have no idea."

"Yeah. No idea," Bubbles said laughing slightly.

"Bubbles," Blossom said.

"What did you do to Bri?!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Um. Maybe I have her a little Chemical X when she was in the hospital," Bubbles muttered.

"What?!" Xara, Zee, Blossom, Buttercup, and I all exclaimed in unison.

"Aw great," I muttered, falling backwards, going unconscious.

**Zee's P.O.V.**

I caught Bri and yelled, "Are you insane!? First she lost BOTH her parents, then her brother went to IRAQ, she lost her brother to the WAR, then she has to take care of her little COUSIN, she was SHOT by her EX, HOSPITALIZED, and now she has CHEMICAL X RUNNING THROUGH HER VEINS?!"

Bubbles started to tear up, and then she went into an all out crying fit. "Aw, shut up! Bri's had a terrible life, and all this happened in just three short years!" I exclaimed.

Bubbles sniffed and said, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

"Whatever," I said, "Xara, can you help me carry Bri back to her house."

"We'll help," Blossom said.

"No! Your team has done enough," I exclaimed.

"See you at home," Bobbie said.

"And you! You're grounded from being a heroine for two weeks!" I exclaimed.

"Aw man," Bobbie said kicking a rock. She floated up.

"And no superpowers!" Xara exclaimed.

"Yeah! Come on Xara. Let's go home," I muttered as Xara grabbed onto Bri's legs. Together, we carried Bri home with Bobbie trailing slowly behind us.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Hope you liked this chapter! Review!**


	11. Ashley

**A/N: Nicky: I still don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls'. I do, however, own Bobbie, Bri, Zee, Xara, Killer, and Eric. You'll find out about him later. **

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"Xara, will you please stop trying to kill your sister?" I asked.

"But she STOLE my best shirt!" Xara exclaimed.

"For the MILLIONTH time, IT ISN'T YOUR SHIRT!" Zee exclaimed.

"Oh, let me see the shirt," I said. Zee threw the shirt at me. I looked at it and said, "Hey! This is my shirt! Zee, you got this from MY closet!"

"Oh. Sorry Zee," Xara said.

"No problem," Zee said, "And Bri you let me borrow it."

"Oh, whatever," I said throwing the shirt back at her.

I got to my feet and Bobbie said, "Where are you going?"

"To skate," I said grabbing my roller blades from a closet. I put them on and skated out the door. "Later!" I called out.

* * *

"OW!" I cried, getting pushed into an alley.

"Aw, is the little albino going to cry?" The tall girl said. She was the most popular girl in town. Anyone or anything she didn't like was criticized or bullied. One of those things was albinos. Being the only albino in town, I was criticized and bullied by her band of friends and admirers.

"Ashley, come on! We can be friends, c-can't we?" I asked smiling lightly.

Ashley smiled devilishly at me, picked up a big rock, and threw it at my head. I dodged it easily, but she sent a punch right next to my heart. Where the bullet had gone through me. I fell backwards, holding my chest. "Ashley! Stop it, really! I don't want to hurt you!" I exclaimed.

She laughed at me and kicked me in the ribs with her expensive shoes. "Ah!" I exclaimed, "Man! That hurt!" She threw another rock at me. Then she hit and beat me for twenty minutes. She finally left. I spit out some blood and slowly got to my feet. I took off my jacket and saw the bruises on my arms were already forming. I don't want to know what my face looked like.

It was hard to get to my feet, as I was still wearing my rollerblades. I took them off and put on my extra pair of boots. I got them from my backpack, which I took with me in case I wanted to switch out my shoes.

I walked out of the alley, my rollerblades now in my backpack, and many bruises now on my body.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally collapsed from the pain in the park behind a tree. I sat up and leaned on the tree's trunk. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch," I said. I sat there for almost twenty minutes with my eyes closed.

I hummed to myself as I rested. "Excuse me," A voice said, "Do you know where-Brianna?"

I opened my eyes and saw Blossom floating in front of me. "Hey Blossom," I said.

"Whoa, are you okay?" She asked.

"In pain, but otherwise okay," I said.

"You've got bruises all over your face. Who did this to you?" Blossom asked.

"Ashley something. She doesn't like me for being an albino. I don't mind much. The bruises usually heal in a day or so," I said.

"Why are you sitting under a tree?" Blossom asked.

"I can't move. It hurts too much," I said.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Blossom asked.

"I didn't want to hurt her without a good reason. Plus, with my new strength, I could crush her like a toothpick," I told my young friend.

"Can I help you home?" Blossom asked.

"Please," I said. Blossom grabbed the collar of my shirt and flew me high above ground, and to my house.

She let go of my collar and I dropped an inch to the walkway in front of my house. "Thanks Blossom. That was very kind of you," I told her.

"No problem. I have to go now. I was playing Hide-and-Seek with Bubbles and Buttercup before I found you. Bye!" She said flying off.

I waved goodbye to her and opened the door to my house. "Bri!" Bobbie said, hugging onto my legs as I entered.

"Hey," I said after Bobbie let go of me.

Bobbie gasped and said, "What happened?"

"That's...none of your business," I said.

"Bri! I...Ashley again?" Zee asked.

I nodded and Bobbie said, "Who's this Ashley girl? I'll beat the cheese out of her!"

I giggled and Zee grabbed a raw steak from the fridge (**A/N: Sorry vegetarians!**) and put it on my eye. Then she told me to lay on the couch. She got a lot of ice from the freezer and put it on my body.

"Cold ice! Cold ice!" I exclaimed.

"Well it'll make the rest of your body feel better, okay?" Zee asked.

"Fine," I said, wincing slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	12. Moving In?

**A/N: Nicky: Hi! I don't own The Powerpuff Girls but I do own my OC's, like Eric and Bri! On WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"No! No! Higher!" My vocal teacher commanded. I groaned and sang higher. I sang as high as I could then, her glasses broke.

"Whoops. Sorry Mademoiselle Linda," I said.

"It'z okay," She said in her French accent, "Well will try again in a week, oui?"

"Oui Linda," I said, nodding at my seventeen year old vocal teacher.

"Oh, and Brianna?" Linda asked.

"Be careful, okay?" Linda asked.

I felt the bruise on my cheek and said, "Oui, I will."

Twenty minutes later, I was walking past the dump. It was freezing out. I felt really bad for the Gangreen Gang. I sighed and entered the dump. I walked up to the small shack and knocked on the door.

The door opened, and I saw Ace. "You!" He said, pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah. Me," I said slapping his hand out of my face.

Ace rubbed his hand and said, "What do you wants anyways?"

"Do you and your gang want to come live in my house?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked, his sunglasses lowering past his eyes.

"It's freezing out, and you and your gang most likely don't have heating," I said.

"You think we don't!?" Ace exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, we don'ts," Ace muttered. "But," He said, "We still ain't getting' any help from a powa puff girl. Gots it?"

"Fine," I said. I took out my phone and called Zee. "Hey Zee! Can you warm up the house some more? I'll be home in a few, and I'm pretty cold."

I put the phone on speaker and Zee said, "Sure Bri! And Xara will make some of her delicious hot chocolate!"

"And I'll put some extra marshmallows in yours Bri!" Xara said.

"Kay Xara. See you in fifteen minutes," I said, smiling at Ace.

"Later!" Zee exclaimed.

"Bye!" Xara said.

"I'll be in bed when you get home," Bobbie said.

"Goodnight Bobbie. See you later girls," I said chuckling. I hung the phone up and said, "Convinced yet?"

"Boys!" Ace called. Big Billy, Grubber, Lil' Arturo, and Snake appeared behind Ace.

I crossed my arms and said, "Well?"

"Big Billy, throw her out," Ace said, glaring at me.

Big Billy grabbed my ankle and started to carry my out of the dump. "You know you're going to freeze, right Big Billy?"

Big Billy stayed quiet, and put me down in front of the dump. "Just remember you and your friends always have a place to stay if you can't stand the cold anymore," I told him. I turned and started to walk to my house.

"Thank...you," I heard Big Billy say.

"You're welcome," I said. I hummed quietly as I walked to my house.

After a few minutes of walking, I was punched roughly in the jaw. I fell to the ground in pain. I looked up and saw Devin. "Devin," I said, spitting out one of my molars, "How'd you get put of jail?"

"Parole," He told me, a wicked smile forming on his face.

He took a knife out of his jacket and started to slice it at me. He only made one cut, and it wasn't very deep. It was on my palm, and it was like a paper cut. But, I still got mad. I took the knife from him, slashed it into the wooden fence next to us. Then I took his right arm and twisted it behind his back. "Give me a break. Haven't you heard? I have super powers now. Don't bother me or any of my friends. Ever. Again!" I whispered into his ear, "Got it honey?"

Devin nodded and I threw him up it the air, and when he was low enough, kicked him out of town. "I'll be back s-o-o-o-n!" I heard him shout as he flew through the air.

"I'LL BE WAITING YOU LOSER!" I shouted. I ran home and slammed the front door shut to let everyone know I was home, and that I was MAD.

"Hey Bri," Zee said as she watched an episode of 'The Three Stooges' with Xara.

I grumbled, "Hi," and went to the kitchen. I took my hot chocolate and sat on the couch to the left of the one Xara and Zee were sitting on.

* * *

After the hot chocolate, I think I fell asleep because I woke up to knocking at the front door. I stretched and, after hearing several bones pop, got to my feet. Xara and Zee had fallen asleep. Xara was on the floor while Zee was laying on the couch.

The door bell rang over and over. "Coming, coming," I said, yawning.

I opened the door and saw the Gangreen Gang. "Well," I smirked, "This is a fun turn of events. Too cold for five bad little boys?"

Snake got on both his knees and said, "Pleassse, take usss in! It'sss freezing outsss here!"

My jaw dropped. "Well, that's new," I muttered after closing my mouth. I said, "Fine. I'll take you in. Even if you all do move in and have separate rooms, I'll still have three extra bedrooms."

Big Billy, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Snake all entered the house. When Ace tried, I said, "No. Ace, you have to beg. That, or you can sleep in the cold."

"What?! You wants me to beg?!" Ace exclaimed. I raised a white eyebrow at him. "Fine," He muttered. He took my hands, got on his knees, and started to beg, and beg, and beg for twenty minutes strait. Finally, he let go of my hands and got to his feet. "Happy?" Ace asked.

I smirked. "Very. It's amusing to see the leader of a gang beg and plead. You can come in."

"So, you said we get our own rooms, eh?" Lil' Arturo asked me.

I nodded and said, "Follow me."

I showed them the bathrooms and their rooms. I told them, "There are only five rooms you may not enter. My room, Bobbie's room, Zee's room, Xara's room, and my practice room. Enter any of those rooms, and you will meet an early doom. Got it?" All five of them nodded fearfully. "Good!" I said extra peppy, "Now go to bed!"

They ran to their rooms as fast as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Hmm, hmm, hmm. Oh! Review! Hmm, hmm, hmm.**


	13. Eric Madison

A/N:** Nicky: In this chapter, we find out how Zee, Xara, and Bobbie react to finding the Gangreen Gang in Bri's house. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, but I do own Zee, Xara, Bri, and Bobbie. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Xara's P.O.V.**

I got up at five A.M. for a glass of water. After I had gotten my water, I heard snoring. LOUD snoring. I knew Zee snored, but not that loud. I decided to investigate. I slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door where the snoring was coming from.

In the room, I saw Ace from the Gangreen Gang. I held back a scream. I ran downstairs and shook my sister awake. "What?!" She exclaimed.

"A-ace! In house!" I exclaimed, "From Gangreen Gang!"

"What!?" Zee exclaimed.

"Ace from the gangreen gang is in the house!" I exclaimed.

"Come on!" Zee said.

We went back up the stairs and checked all the rooms. All the members of the gangreen gang were in the house! I nearly screamed. Zee stopped me by putting one of her hands on my mouth. She took it away and I said, "How do you think they got in!?"

"I have a clue," Zee said. She called for Bri.

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"BRI!" I heard Zee shout, "GET DOWN HERE!"

Well, this is new. I usually get up before Zee. I got out of bed and walked out of my room, down the hall, and down the stairs. I ended up tripping on the last step of the stairs and falling on my stomach. "Bri! You are in so much trouble!" Zee exclaimed.

"What'd I do?" I asked.

"You know just well what you did!" Bobbie exclaimed, grabbing the neck of my shirt and pulling me up to my feet. She floated in front of me and said, "You brought the Gangreen Gang in the house!"

"Yes. I did. MY house," I said, my arms crossed over my chest, "So I can bring anyone I want into the house Zee, Bobbie, and Xara. And how did you know I did?! They aren't even down here yet!"

"Well," Xara said.

"YOU WERE SNEAKING AROUND MY HOUSE?!" I exclaimed, my hands going into fists.

"Maybe. But I can. I live here too now," Xara told me.

I turned, and punched a wall. When I took my fist out, a hole was left there to show how angry I had gotten. I marched back up the stairs and shouted, "NO SNOOPING OR WAKING ME UNTIL NINE A.M!" I slammed my bedroom door shut.

About two hours later, I woke up again and walked downstairs. I punched the radio and a Shakira song came on. I looked around and saw Xara, Zee, and Bobbie had gone to bed. I smiled and started to dance to the music as I made my breakfast. I knew I looked like an idiot as I made my food. I started to make pancakes. After a while, the music died down and I heard chuckling behind me.

I turned around and saw Ace standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I felt my cheeks grow hot. "You will not tell ANYONE of what you saw!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? And who's stoppin' me?" Ace asked.

I held up a fist. I said, "The Chemical X that's running through my veins!"

"Okay! Okay!" Ace said, backing up a little.

"And put a shirt on!" I exclaimed, turning back to my pancakes.

"BRIANNA!" Bobbie shouted.

"Ugh, here we go again," I said, "What do you want Bobbie?"

"You promised you'd take me to class today, right?" Bobbie asked.

"Ah man! I totally forgot!" I exclaimed. I turned the heat of the stove off and put the spatula down. Then, in under two minutes using my super speed, I took a shower, blow dried my hair, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and put my hair into its usual single braid.

I ran down the stairs and said to Bobbie, "Ready?" She was still in her pajamas. "You aren't ready yet!?" I exclaimed. She pointed to the clock. Six forty-five. My eye twitched. I screamed in annoyance, and said, "You reminded me NOW and it's only six forty-five?!" I groaned. "I'm going to be in the practice room when you're ready," I told Bobbie.

"Okay," Bobbie said. She saw Ace. "PUT A SHIRT ON!" Bobbie screamed. She ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Ha, ha. Now go do it," I said, walking downstairs to my practice room.

* * *

Later that day, after Bobbie had gotten home from school and everyone was dressed (Ace didn't get dressed until after twelve thirty) I got the mail.

"Let's see," I said, "Junk mail, junk mail, my magazine, bill, bill, and a letter for me." I put the rest of the mail down and saw the letter to me had an official stamp on it. "Oh dear lord," I said.

"What?" Zee asked.

I handed her the letter. Zee said, "Oh my..."

"Eric," I said, "He could be dead. He's been a M.I.A for almost a year. They probably found his dead and rotting corpse in a pit!" I started to cry.

"Now, now! Don't just jump to conclusions!" Zee told me.

I buried my head in my hands and Zee opened the letter. She started to read, "Dear Miss. Madison, we would like to inform you that we found your brother, Mr. Eric Madison!"

The tears in my eyes disappeared and I smiled wide. I screamed in joy. "HE'S ALIVE!" I yelled. I started to do a dance with Zee. "My brother is ALIVE!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! There's still more though," Zee told me. I let go of my best friend and she kept reading. "We found him after invading an enemy base," Zee told me.

"Oh, poor Eric trapped for almost a year," I said.

"Well duh," Zee said. I rolled my eyes and Zee read once again, "He will be coming home in two days."

"YES!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Bobbie asked coming down the stairs.

"MY BROTHER'S COMING HOME!" I screamed.

"Who's that?" Bobbie asked.

"Oh yeah! You weren't old enough to remember him," I said sitting down on the couch, "Eric's my big brother! He's a raven haired seventeen, almost eighteen, year old guy. After my mom died, Eric cracked and signed up to go to war. He got a haircut, and went to war a month after mom died."

"Is he nice?" Bobbie said, climbing on my lap.

"The nicest you'll ever meet Bobbie," I smiled, "Trust me."

"Eric is awesome! He's also really cute! He has perfect cheekbones and he sings like an angel!" Zee exclaimed.

"Angel? Perfect cheekbones?" I asked, "HA! You just like Eric."

"Oh come on! He's got the name of a prince!" Zee exclaimed.

"What if I said your Spanish cousin was cute?" I asked.

"I wouldn't blame you. Roberto's got the looks and the muscle," Zee said, chuckling.

"Ugh," I muttered. I got Bobbie off my lap and got to my feet. "When is Eric arriving?" I asked.

"Let's see. This letter was mailed two days ago, so," Zee gasped, "TODAY!"

"I'm getting his room ready!" I exclaimed, running to Eric's old room. I passed Snake and Ace on the way up the stairs.

**Zee's P.O.V.**

"What's with 'er?" Ace asked.

"She's excited because her super cute brother is coming home!" I squealed.

"I never met him," Bobbie said.

"Well, he's still super cute!" I said. Then I gasped. "What if the war took his good looks?! That would be horrible!" I exclaimed.

"Now you're being ridiculous Zee," Bri said walking down the stairs, "Eric is fine. Look. They sent a picture of him along with the letter."

She picked up the photo from the ground and showed it to me. "Oh thank goodness!" I exclaimed, "He's still adorable!"

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I looked at the picture of my brother and said, "Yeah. He's cool, but I wouldn't consider him as adorable, as I'm his sister."

"Wait, wait. How cool?" Ace asked.

"Cooler than you, Snake, and the rest of your gang combined," I said.

"Ha! I knew you knew I was cool!" I heard my brother's voice say.

"Eric!" I exclaimed. I ran towards my brother and jumped in his arms.

"Hey Brianna!" Eric said. I growled. "Okay, okay! Hey Bri!"

He was a foot taller than me. He wore all camouflage clothes, and camouflage make-up. He turned me upside down, grabbed my ankles, and shook me. I laughed, "Put me down! Put me down!"

He put me down on the couch and then lifted up Bobbie. "Is this little Bobbie? The one that was in diapers the last time I saw her?" Eric joked.

"That's me!" Bobbie said, patting her chest, "I'm also a Powerpuff Girl! So is B-"

"Bobbie, don't be silly. Only Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are Powerpuff girls!" I said, my hand over Bobbie's mouth, "We'll be back in two minutes!"

I grabbed Bobbie from Eric and grabbed Zee's arm. I brought them into the kitchen and said, "No telling Eric we're Powerpuff girls!"

"Why can't you tell him you and Bobbie save the city. He is your brother," Zee told me.

"Yes! My super overprotective brother who would kill me if he found out I saved the city! He would kill anyone who would try to lay a finger on me! Hey, maybe I should tell him about Devin," I said.

"Bri!" Zee said.

"Sorry, got off track," I muttered.

"No, you can do that later. Bri, I won't tell Eric about you or little B being a puff," Zee told me, "In fact, I'll go tell Xara not to tell your brother about you or little B being a puff."

She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "You too Bobbie. Shh," I said.

"Shh. Got it!" Bobbie exclaimed.

"Good," I smiled. We walked back out to the living room and saw Snake and Ace were being held up by their shirt collars by Eric.

"Who are these vegetables?!" Eric exclaimed.

"Vegetablesss?!" Snake exclaimed.

"Ha!" Bobbie said, jumping out of my arms and landing on the floor, "Vegetables!"

"Well?" Eric asked.

"Eric, remember that kid I told you about three years ago with the lisp?" I asked.

"Yeah," Eric said.

"That's him," I pointed to Snake.

"What? Sanford D. Ingleberry is this guy?" Eric asked.

"Yes! He just turned green!" I explained. I growled and said, "Now put them down!"

Eric let go of Snake and Ace's shirts and then grabbed my arm and dragged me into my practice room. "Brianna! Why would you let two green freaks into the house?!" Eric asked me.

"Actually, I brought five green 'freaks'," I put air quotes over freaks, "Into MY house. Mom and Dad left me the money because you said you could handle yourself. I can hardly handle myself without the money!"

"That doesn't explain the freaks!" Eric said.

"It's winter! It's cold! They lived in a small, poorly build shack that had to warmth!" I exclaimed, "So I'm sorry for being NICE to people!"

I waited for an answer. "I...I...I'm sorry. I know you're always nice to people, and I should have understood," Eric told me.

I hugged him and said, "It's fine." I let go of Eric and said, "Let's go back upstairs and you can talk to Snake and Ace. Did I mention they're in a gang?"

"What?" Eric said, walking up the stairs.

"Nothing," I said.

"You said they're in a gang?!" Eric said.

"Maybe," I said.

"Brianna!" Eric exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Fun chapter to write. Review!**


	14. Fire Monster

**A/N: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls. Just my OC's.**

* * *

**Bobbie's P.O.V.**

I smiled at my oldest cousin. "Yes?" He asked, smiling back.

"I just want to look at you," I said, rubbing his face.

"Bobbie, stop annoying Eric," Bri told me.

I giggled and said, "Okay. Can I annoy you?"

Bri smiled and said, "I have my singing lesson in ten minutes. I have to go in five."

"Please!?" I exclaimed.

"Well, maybe I can ask Linda to come over today," Bri told me.

"That would be fun! I could make a new friend!" I exclaimed.

Bri stuck her tongue at me and said, "She's my vocal teacher. Not your friend."

I pouted.

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I picked up the phone and called my vocal teacher, Linda. "Ello?" She asked.

"Hi Linda. It's Brianna. I was wondering if it was okay if you could come to my house for practice today. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Oui Brianna!" Linda told me.

"Really? That would be so sweet of you to do! Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"I will be zere in twenty minutez," Linda told me.

I nodded and said, "Alright. See you in a few Linda."

"Bye, bye," Linda said.

We hung up. "So, who was that?" Ace asked, sneaking up on me.

I screamed, dropped the phone, and gasped. The Nokia didn't go through the floor. Thank goodness. That phone could destroy the earth if someone dropped it from space. "That was my vocal teacher. She has been helping me for the last two years," I told the black haired teenager.

"Oh? And why's that?" Ace asked me.

"My voice wasn't very good when I sang three years ago. When I met Linda, she offered me singing lessons, and I've been getting better week by week," I said, "She's very kind, but she's very scared of Killer."

Ace rolled his eyes, so I kicked him in the shin. "Ow! What was thats for?" He asked.

"Rolling your eyes at my friend's fear!" I exclaimed, "Now you and the rest of your gang go upstairs. We need this floor for practice, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I gots it. You just have to convince Grubba," Ace said slyly as he headed up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I really don't care where he goes. For all I care, he could play his violin really loud, but Linda and I would still create a song to match with the melody!"

I heard Ace chuckle and I stuck my tongue out at him. I pulled it back in when the doorbell rung a few seconds later. "Hi Linda!" I exclaimed when I saw my French vocal teacher.

"Ello Brianna," Linda said, smiling.

"Vocal warm ups first?" I asked.

"Oui," Linda said, nodding.

Two hours of practicing later, Linda screamed out of nowhere. She was pointing above me. I looked up and smiled wide. "Hey Killer!" I exclaimed as my long snake slithered onto my abdomen.

"What?! What's wrong!?" Zee exclaimed, jumping down the stairs holding a baseball bat.

"Nothing," I said, "Linda's just scared of big old Killer." Killer hissed at me. "No Killer, you aren't old. I was just proving a point," I told my Boa Constrictor.

"Can you really understand Count Deadly?" Zee asked. Killer hissed at Zee. "Okay, okay! Killer." Zee said correcting herself by Killer's orders.

"Not really. I just guess what Killer's saying," I said shrugging, "I'm actually getting much better at it. Right Killer?"

Killer nodded his head. He unwrapped himself from me and slithered out the front door. "Where do you think he going?" Zee asked.

I shrugged and said, "He does that sometimes. No worry, he always comes back."

"I muzt go now. It'z getting too creepy for me here. It'z okay for me to go, oui?" Linda said, getting up.

"Yeah. You can go. Later," I said. Linda smiled and left.

"You can come down now," I said to the gangreen gang, who I knew were sitting on the stairs.

"You saw us?" Lil' Arturo asked as he and the other members of the gang walked down into the living room.

"I heard you, actually," I said, pointing to my ears, "Bobbie, I hear you too."

"Man," Bobbie said, walking down the stairs.

"So how'd you like my singing," I asked, chuckling.

"It was great," Zee said.

"Really good," Bobbie said.

"Eh," Eric said.

Bobbie tackled my brother. She exclaimed, "She's a great singer! Don't deny it biggest cousin!"

I started to laugh hard. Zee was practically on the floor laughing. We regained ourselves and I pulled my little cousin off of Eric. "Come on. The only people in this house you can fight is the gangreen gang," I said, chuckling, "And that's only when they insult my singing."

I put Bobbie down and I heard a loud, "RAWR!"

"Monster!" I exclaimed, gasping.

Bobbie and I ran over to the window and saw some king of fire monster attacking the town. FUDGE! Bobbie and I can't help save the town unless Eric leaves or...

"Bobbie and I are going to go get some food! Zee, you said you needed eggs? See you in a bit!" I exclaimed, grabbing my young cousin's hand and walking towards the door.

"No! No! No! You could get hurt!" Eric exclaimed.

I turned around and said, "But I-,"

"No Bri," Eric said, "Now go to your room so I know where you are."

"What!? Eric I'm not-,"

"NOW!" He demanded, cutting me off.

I groaned and headed towards the stairs. I was at the top of the stairs when I heard a loud, CLANG! I turned and saw Eric knocked out on the ground and Zee standing above him, holding a frying pan.

"He'll be out for an hour at least. Go. Now!" Zee told me.

"Zee, you're a lifesaver! I owe you one!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. You do. NOW GO!" Zee told me. I slid down the railing of the stairs and ran out the door at my top speed. I flew into the air after a few seconds of running.

As I looked back, I saw a black streak of light following behind me. I looked ahead again and saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were already at the fire beast. I looked down and saw an orange streak. I saw the orange streak was Bobbie.

I smiled and flew faster towards the fire-y monster. Finally, Bobbie and I got to the giant flame. The entire town was on fire, so Blossom said, "Buttercup! Bri! Get the water tower!"

Buttercup and I flew to the water tower and ripped it off its legs, the four stilts holding it up. "Come on!" Buttercup exclaimed.

I ripped a hole in the bottom of the water tower and Buttercup made the water go on the fire that had engulfed the town. As the fire was put out, the monster screamed. "It hates getting wet," I muttered. I screamed, "IT HATES GETTING WET!"

Blossom nodded and started to use her ice breath on the monster. It started to die down, but just when we thought we defeated it, it lit up even brighter!

I growled and exclaimed, "Can nothing stop fire face over here?!"

Then I got an idea. "I'll be back in thirty seconds!" I told the other Powerpuff girls. They nodded at me and continued to fight the fire monster. I flew to the clouds and started to gather them all together. Soon the clouds broke, and a heavy rain fell on the fire monster. It screamed in pain and yelled, "STOP!"

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: AND A CLIFFHANGER! Now you all hate me. Hehe. Also, I'm working on a story for 'Randy Cunningham Ninth Grade Ninja' in my purple notebook. Should I post it? It's got an OC. *Shrugs* What do you think? Anyway, review.**


	15. Julia Simmonds

**A/N: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. **

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

The monster screamed in pain and yelled, "STOP!"

"What?" I asked.

"STOP! PLEASE!" The monster begged, "I'll stop wrecking your town, but just please stop making it rain on me!"

I nodded and pushed the rain clouds away from the monster. "Okay, okay. It's gone," I said.

"T-thank you," The giant flame said, "I'm sorry for wrecking your city.I just had a bad-,"

"Break-up," I said, "Yeah. I know the feeling."

"It's horrible, right?" The giant flame said.

"So horrible," I said, shaking my head.

"My name is Julia," The flame monster said, "Who are you?"

"The Black Powerpuff Girl. My name's Brianna. Call me Bri, Julia," I told her.

"That's cool," Julia said.

I smiled and Julia started to shrink, and shrink until she was about my size. I flew down to her and said, "Tantrum over?"

"Yeah," Julia said, nodding.

Her flames slowly died down, and I saw she had fire-y red hair, tanned skin, jean shorts, a red tee shirt, sneakers, and a red necklace around her neck.

I flew down to her level and said, "This is the real you?"

"Yes. This necklace can change my form," Julia said, pointing at the necklace.

"Ooo! Looks like we have another freak in town!" I heard Ashley say.

Julia growled and her hair changed into flames. "Uh, oh," I said, "Julia, just calm down. She's been bullying me for years. Come on."

Julia's hair burned out and went to actual hair, not flames. "Fine," Julia growled.

I turned to face Ashley and walked up to her. I smiled and said, "Goodnight Ashley." Then I punched her in the face, knocking her out. Julia smiled and said, "Entertaining. Let's go before the police show."

I chuckled and grabbed Julia's arm. I quickly flew her onto the building where the other puffs were waiting for me. "Who's she?" Buttercup asked.

"This is Julia," I said. Julia waved. I said, "She was the giant flame destroying Townsville. As it turns out, she had a bad break-up with her boyfriend."

"I will never understand dating," Bobbie said.

"You will when you're older," I said.

Julia chuckled and said, "Yeah. You will."

"Where do you live?" I asked Julia, "I'll fly you home."

"Well, I don't really have a home. I'm an orphan. I ran away from the orphanage two weeks ago," Julia said.

"Hm. Well you could always stay with Bri and me," Bobbie said, "Right Bri?" She gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Actually, I was just about to offer a place to stay for you," I said to Julia, "Bobbie here just beat me to it." Bobbie smiled and I said, "What to stay? You can decorate your room anyway you want."

Julia smiled wide and said, "That would be great! Thank you!"

"Alright, now that you got that sorted out, goodbye!" Blossom said, flying away.

"Bye!" Bubbles said as she followed her sister.

"Later," Buttercup said following her sisters through the sky.

Bobbie and I both grabbed one of Julia's arms each and flew back to my house. We landed in front of the house and let go of Julia's arms. "Just, don't scream, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wait, why?" Julia asked.

"I have a seven foot boa constrictor in my house, a brother who's in the army, and the gangreen gang," I said, muttering the last part.

"Huh?" Julia asked.

"Okay. I let the gangreen gang stay at my house. Ring any bells?" I asked, "The leader's sly but annoying, the second in command is snake like, the Mexican is short, the hunchback is strange but you'll get used to him, and the really big one is just as sweet as he is stupid."

"I know who they are. I'm just scared of them," Julia said, starting to shake.

As I opened the door, Julia hid behind me. "Don't worry, they're cool...um, when they aren't trashing my house or the town."

Julia went pale. "Eh, don't worry. They're cool most of the time. It's just Ace usually gets on my nerves," I said.

"Why?" Julia asked as I unlocked the door.

"You'll see," I said. I opened the door and saw the Gangreen Gang sitting calmly on the four couches. "What are you five up to?" I asked.

Ace smiled wide and said, "Check the fridge."

I walked to the kitchen with Julia and Bobbie. I slowly opened the fridge, and got drenched in milk. I licked my lips, opened my eyes, and said, "You five are so lucky I like milk."

"The boss's idea Senorita," Lil' Arturo said, holding up his hands.

"See what I mean?" I asked Julia.

"I do now," Julia said.

"Boys, this is Julia," I said, "Julia, this is Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy."

Julia hid behind me again. "Julia Simmonds," Julia muttered, "Hello."

"Hi!" Big Billy exclaimed, walking up to us.

Julia smiled a little bit and said, "Nice to meet you." She got out from behind me and stood next to me.

"You uh...too!" Billy said, hugging Julia and picking her up.

Julia's face went red and she said, "Can't...breathe!"

"Sorry," Big Billy said, putting Julia down.

"It's okay," Julia said.

"Come on Julia. I'll show you to your room," I said, "And don't worry. It'll be as far away from them as possible."

"Thank you," Julia said.

I showed Julia her room, and she went inside to make it her own.

I walked back downstairs and saw the Gangreen gang were giving me angry looks. I said, "Julia's a runaway orphan, so silence!"

I went downstairs to my practice room.

* * *

A few hours later, I heard footsteps. I stopped playing the guitar and said, "Go away."

"Um. I jussst wanted to talk," I heard Snake say.

"Beat it Snake," I said, sitting down on the couch in the room.

"Wow. How many thingsss can yousss fit in heresss?" Snake asked.

"Too many," I said, "So what do you want Snake?"

"I jussst w-wanted to sssaysss t-that, um-," Snake said, stuttering.

"Snake, I don't have time for this. I need to go. Okay?" I asked.

Snake nodded and as I headed up the stairs I said, "And get out of my practice room."

"Right," I heard him say.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: The last part was hard for me to write. Review!**


	16. The Rowdyruff Boys

**A/N: Nicky: Okay, it's getting close to Spring in this chapter, and it's getting warmer. You know what that means? Yeah, you have to read it to find out. I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls' or 'The Bellboy' but I do own Julia, Bri, Bobbie, Zee, Xara, and Eric. Oh, and the Bellboy is a really funny movie. Go watch it if you haven't. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

Julia smiled wide. I had just defeated Mojo Jojo for the fifth time that month, and Julia was really impressed. "That really was pretty cool how you defeated Mojo Jojo, and then you threw him in the air, and kicked Mojo all the way to jail," Julia said.

"Yeah. Whatever," I said, smiling.

Finally, we were back to my house. I opened the door and the phone rang. Ace answered it and said, "Hello? Yeah. She's here."

He handed me the phone. "Thanks," I said, "Hello?"

"Bri?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Hello Utonium," I said.

"Did I just hear Ace from the Gangreen Gang on the phone?" Utonium asked.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about though," I said, "Anyway, what cha' need?"

"Can you watch the girls for today and tomorrow?" Utonium asked, "I'm going out of town for the rest of the weekend, and I can't find a babysitter."

"Well sure! I have to bring Bobbie though. I can't leave her along with the five green guys or things will get messy...for them," I said.

"Okay, that's fine," Utonium said, "Just make sure the girls are in bed by seven thirty, bathed tomorrow, and make them dinner, breakfast, lunch, and then tomorrow's dinner. I'll be back at nine tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll be there in ten," I told Utonium.

"Okay," Utonium said.

I hung up and shouted, "ERIC! I"M GOING TO WATCH THE GIRLS! SEE YOU ON MONDAY!"

"OVERNIGHT JOB?" Eric shouted.

"YEAH!" I shouted, "I'M TAKING BOBBIE WITH ME!"

"FINE!" Eric yelled.

"Bobbie," I said to my young cousin, who was sitting on the couch and watching an old movie, 'The Bellboy', "Want to come and play with the other puffs?"

"Do I?" Bobbie asked. She jumped up and said, "I DO!"

She ran to the door and I walked to it. We went out the front door and walked to the Powerpuff Girl's house. I knocked on the door and Utonium answered it. "Ah, hello Bri and Bobbie. Come in, please." We walked in the house and I saw the three girls sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Bri!" They exclaimed in unison when they saw us, "Bobbie!"

"Hi Blossom! Hey Bubbles! Hello Buttercup!" Bobbie said.

"Hi," They said in unison.

"Alright. See you on Monday girls!" Utonium exclaimed walking out the door with his briefcase.

I said, "Alright. What do you girls...oh." They were coloring on the ground. "Okay! Never mind," I said.

* * *

I must have accidently fallen asleep, because I was awakened to a loud crash. I got to my feet and ran outside, where I heard the crash.

I saw Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bri fighting three boys.

One had red eyes, long red jagged hair, a red hat a red long sleeved shirt with a black stripe, black pants, and black sneakers. The second boy had blue eyes, short blond hair parted in the middle which flipped outwards that spiked at the end, a blue long sleeved shirt with a black stripe, black pants, and black sneakers. The last boy had green eyes, short black bangs parted in a similar style to Buttercup's with spiked black hair, a green long sleeved shirt with a black stripe, black pants, and black sneakers.

"What the...Who are they?" I asked my cousin and Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"You don't know us?" The red headed boy with the red hat asked. He laughed and said, "She doesn't know us! Well, we should make a little introduction!"

They flew down to me. "I'm Brick!" The red head said, punching me in the gut.

"I'm Boomer!" The blond said punching me in the stomach.

"I'm Butch!" The raven haired boy said kicking me in the abdomen.

"And we're the Rowdyruff Boys!" They exclaimed in unison.

"They're Mojo Jojo's creations!" Blossom said.

"Then we blew them up!" Buttercup said, smiling.

"But Him brought them back!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"And now we have to defeat them!" Bobbie said, smiling.

"Then do it!" I exclaimed.

So, they tried. But, they were thrown down into the ground, forming a crater.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Bobbie said, "They're just unconscious. She got out of the crater and flew to the boys. She grabbed their shirts and beat the stuffing out of the three boys. Then, when they were unconscious, she threw them across town.

I grabbed the other girls and picked them up. I brought them inside their house, up to their rooms, changed them into their pajamas, and put them to bed.

Thankfully, the rest of the weekend wasn't as bad as Saturday night.

When I got home after a bad cooking accident in the Utonium household on Sunday night, as Eric and the Gangreen Gang played cards, Eric said, "How was the babysitting job?"

"Fine," I said, "I met the Rowdyruff Boys. I, uh, also got beat up by them."

Ace started to laugh at me. I glared at him. "What? You got beat up by three five year old boys!" Ace said, laughing.

"Yeah, and you get beat up by three five year old girls. Now please, SHUT UP!" I exclaimed. I got to my feet and walked up the stairs. I screamed, "AND STAY OUT OF MY ROOM ERIC!" I slammed the door shut. I mumbled as I walked to my bed, "He always goes in my room when I'm gone. He always goes in my room behind my back. ...T-T-T-TARANTULA! AHHHH!"

I opened my door again and ran down the hall, down the stairs, and I hid behind Eric. "Why'd you scream?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow to me.

"S-s-s-spider," I said, "Big. Ugly. Hairy. EIGHT EYES! EIGHT LEGS!" I was shaking in my boots.

"Okay, okay. What kind?" Eric asked.

"Tarantula," I whispered in his ear.

"Oh. Well, then you have a good reason to be scared. Those little boogers could kill you," Eric said, chuckling.

"This is no laughing matter!" I yelled at my older brother, "Just kill the tarantula! I don't like them! They're icky!"

"Icky?" Ace asked, "What are you, five?"

"Maybe," I said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Fine Bri. I'll get it out of the house," Eric said.

"No! Kill it!" I exclaimed.

Eric went upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with something in his hands. He opened his hands up and I saw the big spider in his hands. "EEEEEKKKKK!" I screamed, "DEADLY SPIDER!" I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom.

**Eric's P.O.V.**

"You hadsss to do thatsss?" Snake asked.

I laughed, threw the spider out the window, and said, "Yeah! She's my little sister. I may protect her, but I can also scare the crud out of her!"

Xara came downstairs and slapped my face. "OW!" I exclaimed holding my cheek, "What was that for?"

"Do you know how scared of spiders Bri is?! She sees one little spider, and she freaks out! Now she's going to be locked in the bathroom for two days! That happened the last time she saw a baby spider in her room and made ZEE kill it. UGH! Why are men such idiots!?" Xara exclaimed. She walked back up the stairs, and I heard her door slam.

Then Zee came down the stairs and slapped me harder than Xara did. "OUCH!" I yelled.

"THAT was for scaring your little sister! Do you know how scared of spiders she is?" Zee asked.

"Well-,"

"SHUT IT!" Zee said, slapping me again. That one made me fall to the ground. "Your sister idolizes you, you know! She looks UP to you! And that's not just because you're taller than her," Zee exclaimed.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I said, bowing my head in shame.

"Sorry don't cut it! My best friend is crying her eyes out upstairs in the bathroom, and YOU are going to fix it!" Zee exclaimed.

"But-,"

"NOW!" Zee shouted, scaring me partially, "OR I'LL GET KILLER TO EAT YOU!"

"Okay, okay," I said, "I'm going, I'm going."

I got to my feet and walked up the stairs. I knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Bri." No answer. "Bri, come on. I'm sorry," I said. Still no answer. Heck, I didn't even hear her crying. "Bri?" I asked, "Are you in there?" When I didn't hear an answer, I started to bash into the door. After a while, the hinges came loose and the door fell to the ground, with me on top of it. "Bri?" I asked, getting to my feet. She wasn't in the bathroom.

"Zee!" I exclaimed, running downstairs.

"What?" Zee asked.

"She wasn't in the bathroom crying!" I exclaimed.

"Then what was she doing?" Zee asked.

"SHE WASN'T EVEN IN THERE! SHE'S GONE!" I yelled.

"Bobbie!" Zee yelled.

Bobbie ran down the stairs and said, "Yeah?"

"Bri's missing!" Zee exclaimed.

"I'll find her!" Bobbie exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, "Bobbie, you're FIVE! You can't leave the house alone, let alone the entire city!"

"No ya idiot! She's gots supah powahs!" Ace exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"You really haven't noticed it?" Zee asked, "She's saved the town numerous times while you were here. Anyway, Bobbie, look around the earth for Bri. Eric and I will look in Townsville."

"Kay," Bobbie said.

She walked out the door and said, "Found her."

**Zee's P.O.V.**

"Found her," Bobbie said. Eric and I ran outside to see three boys, The Rowdyruff Boys, holding Bri in the air. She was out cold.

"Come on!" The red head, Brick, said.

"Let's deliver her to Him!" The raven haired boy, Butch, said.

"Yeah!" The blond boy, Boomer, said. Brick slapped Boomer and Boomer said, "Ow!"

"Come on!" Brick said.

"Hey!" Bobbie exclaimed.

"What girl?" Brick asked.

"This!" Bobbie exclaimed, throwing three large rocks through the air. They hit the Rowdyruff Boys, and Bri dropped ten feet. I screamed, and Bobbie caught Bri.

The Rowdyruff Boys said, "We'll be back!" and then flew away.

Bobbie brought Bri into the house and Eric and I followed behind them. Bobbie put Bri on the couch, and got Bri an ice pack.

A few minutes later, Bri started to moan. Her eyes opened and she said, "Ouch. I have such a splitting headache. What happened to me?"

"Rowdyruff Boys," Ace said, chuckling.

"Great. Now I have three new enemies," Bri muttered, slouching.

"New Adventure Time's on," I said.

"Ooo!" Bri exclaimed. She flipped through the channels until she got to the show. Fifteen minutes of awesomeness later, Bri was bouncing up and down. "That was sweet!" Bri exclaimed, "Night!" She headed up the stairs and went into her room.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to make this chapter longer. Don't hate me. Review. **


	17. Tears

**A/N: Nicky: And we're back! I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls'. **

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"With all the horrible things in town, I'm glad I have this moment to relax for just a little bit," I said to myself two weeks after I saw the spider in my room.

I head a scream. "Man," I said. I got to my feet and started to fly to the source of the scream. I landed in front of a bank two minutes later and calmly walked in.

"Hello Bri," Devin said.

"De-Dork," I said, waving slightly.

"I AM NOT A DORK!" Devin said.

"Says you," I said. He started to get mad at me and pointed his gun at me.

"Oh-h-h," I said in a sing-song voice, "You didn't hear the news, eh, bad little boy?"

"What...news?" Devin asked, lowering the gun.

"Bullets can't hurt me," I said, smiling.

"Oh you little-," Devin said. I used my super speed and gave him an uppercut to his jaw.

He yelled in pain and fell over. I said, "Had enough? That wasn't even a strong punch."

"That wasn't strong!?" Devin exclaimed.

"Yup," I said, "Want me to do it tougher?"

"No! No! No!" Devin exclaimed.

"Then put the money back. NOW!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay!" Devin exclaimed. He gave the money back, and tried to run out.

I caught him by his collar and said, "No, no Devin. You're going to jail."

"Aw, but Bri, you're my girl," Devin said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I am NOT your girl anymore."

I dragged him out of the bank and flew him to the jail. "Come on, let me go. You know you love me," Devin said.

I went in the jail with Devin still being dragged. I told the warden to give Devin a cell, and then Devin was put in his cell, wearing a new black and white stripped jail outfit. "I don't love you, you sick freak!" I said to Devin. I turned and walked away from his cell, boiling mad.

"Ay, uh, Bri?" I heard Ace say.

I turned and saw Ace standing behind bars. "You are an idiot, aren't you Ace?" I asked, walking up to his cell.

"Just gets me outta here," Ace said.

"Hmm. No," I said.

"What?" Ace asked.

"You did something bad, you need to be punished for it." I said, "Like when you bully children."

"Yeah, but that was different. Please help me," Ace said, "I know ya love me."

"Dude, I just put my ex behind bars. What makes you think I would love you?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm h-,"

"You aren't hot," I said, cutting him off, "But, you are under educated, annoying, selfish, and a pain in my butt."

"But, I am pretty cool," Ace said, smiling slyly.

"Please," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Can you let me out though?" Ace asked.

I growled and said, "Warden! I'm going to pay bail for Ace D. Copular!"

"Alright Miss Madison," The Warden said, walking to his office.

"How did you know my full name?" Ace asked.

"The girls," I said, leaning against a wall with no cells on it, "They spill a lot about their enemies."

Ace looked at me and said, "Are you wearing...contacts?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding, "I never tell anyone though. Only Eric and Zee know. Well, I think."

"You think?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. I found out my parents died, I wore glasses. Maybe that's why Sanford couldn't remember me. I met him when I wore glasses," I said, smiling slightly.

Finally, the warden came back with the keys. He asked, "Are you sure you want to free him?"

"Positive," I said, sighing.

I paid the man the money needed to release Ace, and the Warden unlocked the cell door. "Thank you," I said.

"No problem. Just try to keep him," The warden said, pointing at Ace, "Out of jail, or I won't release him after a while."

"Fine, sir. I'll do that," I said.

Ace and I walked out of the prison. I shouted, "ARE YOU NUTS!? YOU ARE LUCKY I WAS DROPPING A ROBBER OFF, OR YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

Ace looked down and I growled, "Come on."

About half way home, I broke down in tears. I don't know why, I guess it was just all the pressure of all the stuff on top of my head. "Ace!" Buttercup exclaimed, showing up out of nowhere, "Why is Bri crying?"

"I don't know Buddacup!" Ace said, "She's just started to cry outs of nowheres!"

"Bri," Buttercup said, becoming gentle with me, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I-it's just s-so hard, you know? W-with my little cousin, a mean bully, and my superpowers, I j-just can't take it anymore!" I exclaimed, "I have no help around the house, and I'm considering just up and moving out of this crazy town!"

"Better?" Buttercup asked.

I wiped the tears away and said, "Yeah. I'm better now. But, now I have a headache." I laughed.

I levitated for a few seconds and started to fly to my house. When I got there, I decided to sit on the roof for a while, just long enough for my puffy eyes to go away.

"Bri?" Zee asked, climbing on the roof.

"Hey," I whispered, my voice scratchy.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked climbing onto the roof too.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. We were on the side of the roof that faced away from the street, so nobody could see us.

"Hey," Zee said.

"What?" I asked.

"How about we have a sleepover? It could relax you to have to have some more friends over," Zee said.

"That'd be cool, but what about the Gangreen Gang?" I asked.

"We can force them to stay in their rooms. We'll get them buckets and food," Julia said.

"Buckets?" I asked.

"To go in," Zee told me.

"Oh," I said, "Also, we should keep Eric's door locked or blocked too. When there's more than just a few girls in the house, he goes girl crazy."

Zee, Julia, and I laughed at my comment. "Hey!" I heard Eric say. I looked down and saw Eric's head out the window of his room. "I do not go girl crazy!" Eric told me, "And if I did, when?!"

"I was ten! You were thirteen and tried kissing Zee!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Zee," Eric said. He pulled his head back in his room and closed his window.

"He was still pretty cute when he was thirteen," Zee said, smiling, "Still is."

I chuckled at Zee's comment, and then we went back in the house to plan the sleepover.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Review! Later.**


	18. Sleep Over!

**A/N: Nicky: I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls' or Pixar, Disney, or DreamWorks. Oh, and for 'My Little Pony' lovers, I like it too. I just had to think of something funny to put on his boxers. And you might hate Ashley a lot more after this chapter. **

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I woke up the morning of the sleepover. Besides Zee, Xara, and Julia, three other girls were coming. Maria, Zee and Xara's cousin; Mel, another cousin of Zee and Xara; and Nera, a friend of mine who moved the summer we were supposed to go to high school. Nera lives in Norrisville, a town a few hours away from Townsville.

I grabbed my glasses and checked the time, 7:15. I got to my feet and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and then brushed my teeth. Then I put one contact lens in my eye but when I was putting in the other lens in, there was a pounding on the door. "Ay! Come on! Open up!" Ace exclaimed as he pounded on the door. I dropped my other lens from fright and it fell into the sink and down the drain.

"No! No, no, no!" I exclaimed. I took my lens out and put it back in its case. I put on my green framed glasses and saw the lens was gone.

I grabbed the lens case and opened up the bathroom door. "You can have the bathroom," I said to Ace.

Ace asked, "Are you wearing-,"

"Yes," I said, cutting Ace off, "When you pounded on the door, I dropped my contact into the sink! Now I only have one, and I gave to wear my glasses!"

"What's so bad about that?" Ace asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I hate you! That's what!" I exclaimed. I could feel the heat vision coming on. I stopped it from going out of my eyes and walked downstairs.

Ace followed behind me and said, "Come on! You don't hate me."

"You made me drop my contact. I hate you," I said.

"You look nice with glasses on," Ace told me.

"Cute. I don't care," I said. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and muttered, "Stop bugging me."

"But-,"

"ERIC!" I shouted, cutting Ace off.

"What?!" Eric exclaimed, running down the stairs with a metal baseball bat. I saw he was only wearing his boxers. I started laughing at him, truthfully. He looked ridiculous. "What? What's so funny?" Eric asked.

"You're wearing 'My Little Pony' boxers!" I exclaimed, still laughing, "That's just too rich!"

"And you're wearing your glasses!" Eric said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I growled at him and marched up the stairs, mumbling angrily to myself, "Idiots. The both of them. Can't they just-,"

"Hey Bri," Zee said, scaring me out of my skin.

I screamed and said, "Zee, not cool."

"Sorry," Zee said, "But I just got a call from Maria. She said she'll be here at six."

"The sleepover doesn't start until seven," I said.

"No, she'll be in Citiesville at six. It'll take her a while to get here on foot. She knows how to get here, so no worries," Zee told me.

I nodded and said, "Right. Maria comes from Mexico, right?"

"Si," Zee said, smiling, "I have family all over the planet. Paris, England, Russia, Germany, Poland, Ireland, Italy, China, Australia, Mexico, New Jersey, New York-,"

"Okay, okay," I said, "I get it. You have a lot of family. Oh, and tell your German cousins I need some help speaking German."

"Sure," Zee said, shrugging, "Oh, and Mel called before Maria called, and she said she'd be a bit late. She'll be here at seven fifteen."

"Right. And she's from Italy, correct?" I asked Zee.

"Yeah. She moved to America some time ago. She's still working on her English," Zee said, "She speaks in Italian a lot, but she can understand English fine."

"That's cool. Oh, we need to get lots of ice cream, popcorn, and pizza!" I said.

* * *

A few hours later, Zee and I were back in our pajamas. I wore black pajama pants, black socks, and a white tee shirt. Zee wore white pajama pants, white socks, and a black tee shirt. "No, the popcorn in that bowl. That bowl holds the Doritos," I exclaimed, my white hair in a braid.

"Yeah, yeah," Zee said, her black hair in two pigtails, "I got it."

The door rang. It was six fifteen. Maria was here. Zee opened the front door and said, "Hey Maria!"

"Hola cousin Zee!" Maria said, walking in the house.

"Bathroom's downstairs. You can change there," Zee said, after seeing Maria was still in her regular clothes.

"Si Zee. Hey! I have made a rhyme!" Maria said, giggling. She walked downstairs and I heard the door close.

"Is Maria here?" Xara asked, sliding down the hand railing attached to the stairs, "I could have sworn I heard her!"

"Yeah, she's here," I said. I saw Xara was wearing a blue shirt with a red heart on it, pink pajama pants, and white and black socks.

"Sweet! Maria's one of my favorite cousins!" Xara exclaimed.

"Cool. Can you finish this up?" I asked as I wiped my hands on a towel.

"Sure. OW! Hot brownie! Hot brownie!" Xara exclaimed as she tossed a brownie from one hand to the other. The brownie dropped onto the plate.

I laughed and washed my hands. I wiped the water off my hands and said, "Don't burn yourself. They're still hot. Oh, and make sure the boys don't get to the brownies!"

"The gangreen gang or your brother?" Xara asked.

"Both," I said, rolling my eyes.

"On it," Xara said, nodding.

I walked out of the kitchen just as Maria walked up the stairs. "Hola Amiga. My name is Maria. Who are you senorita?" Maria asked me. She wore pink shorts, a yellow tee shirt, orange socks, and her hair was down, her bangs brushed over her left eye.

"Me llamo Brianna, Senorita Maria. Call me Bri, Maria," I said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Si, you too Bri. You are friend of my cousins, correct?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. Zee's best friend to be exact, and Xara's friend," I said, smiling.

"Cool! Can I sit?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead," I said. Maria sat down on the couch.

"Yo! Bri!" Julia exclaimed forty minutes later, sliding down the railing of the stairs. She was wearing a red tee shirt, orange pajama pants, yellow socks. Her red hair was in a French braid, and she still wore her necklace.

Julia smiled at Maria and said, "Hey. I'm Julia."

"I'm Maria," Maria said, smiling.

"Cool to meet you," Julia said.

"Likewise," Maria said.

"Anyway, Bri, what movies are we going to watch? Horror movies give me night terrors," Julia said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I scream in my sleep," Julia said.

"Ah. Okay. The only movies we're going to watch is produced by Pixar, Disney, and DreamWorks anyway," I told my friend.

"Sweet," Julia said.

I said, "Okay. Nera will be here-," The doorbell rung, "Now."

It was about seven and Nera, nicknamed Ra, was right on time. I opened the door and saw her sleeping bag in her hands. She was wearing her pajamas-purple pajama pants, a purple shirt, blue shoes and socks, and her hair was in a ponytail. "Hey Ra," I said, smiling at my friend.

"Hi Bri!" Ra exclaimed, walking in the house.

"Hola Amiga," Maria said, smiling at Ra.

"Hola," Ra said.

"Ra, this is Maria, Zee and Xara's Mexican cousin," I said, "Maria, this is Ra, she went to school with your cousins and me during middle school."

Finally, fifteen minutes, later, Melody, also known as Mel, arrived. Zee and Xara introduced her to us and I said, "Ciao Mel."

"Ciao. How...are...you?" Mel asked, slowly.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm well," Mel said.

"Good, good. What are we going to do first?" Xara asked, crossing her arms.

"Sí! ¿Qué?" Maria asked.

"First we're going to eat dinner," I said, crossing my arms and nodding slightly.

"Cool!" Zee said.

"What are we eating?" Ra asked.

"Your choice," I said, stepping away from the entrance of the kitchen. Everywhere was food.

They gasped and Xara said, "To the food!"

Twenty minutes later, we were all full, and only forty percent of the food was gone. "Don't you think the boys are hungry?" Xara asked. Bobbie ate, but the Gangreen gang and Eric sure didn't.

I shrugged and said, "They could be."

I grabbed a box of pizza and headed up the stairs. "We will talk while you're up there!" Mel called.

"Kay Mel," I said.

I knocked on my brother's door and heard him said, "What Bri?"

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"Wild guess. What do you want?" Eric asked.

"I got pizza," I said.

Eric opened the door and said, "Two slices." I gave them to him, and he closed the door again.

I stuck my tongue at his door. "Stupid," I said. I went to all the Gangreen gang's doors, and went to Snake's door last. "Ay, Snake-y," I said, knocking on his door, "Want some dinner? I got pizza."

His door opened, and he rubbed his eyes and stretched. "What?" Snake asked.

"Pizza. Want some?" I asked.

His stomach growled loudly and Snake smiled sheepishly. I chuckled and said, "I'll take that as a yes." I gave him the last three slices of pizza and said, "Enjoy."

"Um," Snake said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"It'sss okay if I takesss thisss?" Snake asked.

"Yeah. We got stuffed," I said, patting my belly. I thought for a few seconds and said, "If you or your buds are still hungry, feel free to come down Snake."

"Thanksss," Snake muttered as he closed his door.

"No problem," I said.

I walked back down the hall and down the stairs. I threw the box away and went back to the living room.

An hour later, we were all laughing as we played an impression game. "Okay, okay," Julia said, trying to hold back her giggles, "Who am I? I MADE IT MAH SELF!"

"I know!" Maria said, smiling, "You are Gir!"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, falling backwards. Julia fell into her chair and we all laughed.

"Your turn Maria," I said, chuckling.

Maria said, "Can we be doing something else? This is getting very boring Senorita Bri."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine. We can play a game I made up when I was thirteen and boy crazy."

Mel said, "What is this...game called?" She hesitated for a few seconds when she said game. I guess she forgot the word.

"Truth or Kiss. It's like truth or dare, one person asks another a question, and that person has to tell the truth. When someone says dare and that person doesn't do the dare they're told to do, they have to go to the person they like, and kiss them," I said, smiling slightly.

"Dude, that game sounds cool! Let's play!" Ra said.

"Yeah," Zee said.

"Let's play," Xara said.

"It shall be fun," Maria said.

"Very fun," Mel said.

"Yup," Julia said.

My six friends all said in unison, "LET'S PLAY!"

We all put our sleeping bags in a circle and lied down on them. "Okay," I said, "Since it's my game, I go first. Zee, Truth Or Dare?"

"Hmm, Truth," Zee said.

"Honestly, do you like my brother?" I asked.

Zee looked down and blushed. "Yeah," She said, smiling slightly.

"I knew it!" Xara and I exclaimed in unison.

Zee blushed deeper. I smiled and said, "Don't worry Zee. It's okay. Besides, you two would make a really cute couple."

Everyone but Zee giggled and laughed.

After a few more girls went, the doorbell rang. "That's weird," Zee said, "You weren't expecting anyone else, were you?"

"No. I don't think so," I said.

I got to my feet and looked through the peephole. I gasped when I saw Ashley. "What?" Zee asked. She got up walked to me, and pushed me aside. "What is that witch doing here!?" Zee exclaimed.

"How should I know?!" I exclaimed, "She bullies me!"

"Hey loser! Open up!" Ashley called.

I whimpered. Zee opened the door and said, "What do _**you**_ want?"

"I'm here for the sleep over. Even if it's held by the biggest loser in Townsville, I never miss a sleepover," Ashley said.

"Loser?" I muttered.

"Yeah," Ashley said, rolling her eyes, "You're a geek. A loser. A know it all. You don't even try to make yourself look pretty. Unlike me, the hottest girl in town, you're ugly. Pathetic. No one will ever love you. Now let me in."

She barged in my house and sat on the couch. Zee and I looked at each other, and we both grew angry. "Ugly?" I asked.

"Pathetic?" Zee asked.

"A loser?" I asked.

"That's you," Ashley said, smiling.

I swear, I could feel the steam come out of my ears. I marched up the stairs and banged on Eric's door. "Hey Eric! I got a problem in the living room!" I screamed.

The door opened and saw Eric wearing sweat pants and a shirt that would make Zee blush deep red. "What?" Eric asked.

"Can you please throw the girl who bullies me OUT A WINDOW!?" I shouted.

Eric thought for a few seconds and said, "Sure."

"Yay! That's why I love you big brother!" I said, hugging him.

"Okay, okay. Now let go of me," Eric said. I let go of him and Eric grabbed his baseball bat.

Eric walked down the stairs with me bouncing down behind him. "Okay, whoever you are," Eric started to say.

He was cut off when Ashley screamed. "Eek! Who's he?! He's so hot!" Ashley exclaimed, eyeing my brother.

My eye twitched and I exclaimed, "BACK OFF OF MY BROTHER!"

"Your brother!? You never told me you had a brother! Or how hot he is!" Ashley exclaimed.

I groaned and hit my head against the wall. "You. Can't. Date. My. Big. Brother," I said, hitting my head against the wall with each word.

"Ugh. Unfair," Ashley said, "You have a hot brother, and I can't date him? That's so mean of you."

"Mean?" I asked, turning around, "MEAN!?"

Ashley said, "Yeah. Mean you selfish little b-,"

"Ashley, you've been bullying me for almost ten years. When I first started pre-K. You have never even tried to be nice to me. Not once in my life. When I first started Pre-K, I thought I could make a few friends. Well, I was wrong! You and your stupid posy ganged up on me! You and your idiotic friends are worse than the Gangreen Gang! I hate you with every fiber of my being! Now GET OUT!" I yelled, cutting her off.

She got up, offended, and marched out the door. Ashley said as she walked out the door, "Just expect more bruises the next time I see you little bi-,"

I threw one of my high heeled boots at her. Ashley screamed and ran. "And don't come back!" Julia yelled.

Zee, Xara, Julia, Ra, Mel, Maria, and I all cheered when Ashley was gone. "You're welcome. Goodnight. Don't bother me again," Eric said as he headed up the stairs with his bat.

"Well," Mel said as Zee and I sat back down on our separate sleeping bags, "That was exciting."

"Yeah," Julia said, "Now let's get back to the game."

"Okay. Bri. You haven't gone yet, so Truth Or Dare?" Ra said.

"Hmm. Dare," I said.

"Okay Bri. I'll let you pick your poison," Ra said, smiling wide. Uh oh. I didn't like that look smile. "Either you have to lip lock with Snake Or you have to lip lock with Ace."

"Lip...lock?" Mel asked.

"Ra's way of saying kiss," I said, hanging my head.

"Then you might want to get it over with," Xara said.

I sighed deeply and nodded. "Oh," Ra said, "And it has to be at least a minute."

"Fine," I said, "Oh, and I'm not chickening out."

"Sure," Ra said sarcastically. I got to my feet and walked up the stairs.

"She's going to do it," Maria said.

I walked to Snake's room and knocked on his door. He opened his door and raised an eyebrow. "What nowsss?" Snake asked.

"Just, don't think I like you any more or any less after this. Okay?" I asked, smiling shyly.

"Uh, okay," Snake said, "Wait, what?"

I kissed him. On the lips. For a full minute. He didn't struggle. He didn't even pull away. But, he did return the kiss. Partially, he kissed back lightly. Then I pulled away after the minute was up. "I-I-I-I," Was all Snake could say.

"It was a dare. I had to either kiss you or Ace, and Ace is just a pain," I said after two minutes of Snake saying, 'I-I-I-I'. I said, "The kiss meant nothing."

I turned and walked down the hallway (after hearing six doors shut), down the stairs, and lied back down on my sleeping bag.

"So?" Ra asked.

"So what?" I questioned.

"How was the kiss?!" Zee exclaimed.

I rolled on my side and said, "Why would you want to know? Thinking about kissing him too?"

"Uh, no," Mel said.

"We're just curious!" Julia said.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I said.

"Was it gross?" Maria asked.

"Slimy?" Ra asked.

"Or was it nice?" Zee asked.

"Did you like it!?" Xara asked.

I said, "If you guys don't shut up-,"

They, of course, started gossiping to each other. I sighed and answered their questions. "It was weird actually. He kissed back," I said.

"Ooo!" They said. One thing to know about my friends. They LOVE gossip. No, they worship it! I told Ra I had a crush on this guy back in seventh grade, and she told every guy I liked him. I had date requests from every guy in school for almost six months. That was the worst year of my life. No lie.

Maria and Mel we gossiping (most likely) about me too, and I just met them. Yeah. Some girls are really predictable. I rolled my eyes and said, "I hardly enjoyed it."

"But you still enjoyed it!" They all exclaimed in sync. Creepy.

"Shut up," I said, turning away from them.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: This has to be the longest and most fun chapter to write. Anyway, who hates Ashley a butt load more?! I know I do. Now, REVIEW!**


	19. Blake and Bobby

**A/N: This is two days after the sleep over. Mel, Maria, and Ra have left. I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls'. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

It was a dark and stormy night. No kidding. It really was a dark and stormy night. "BRI!" Bobbie screamed.

"What?" I asked, just as thunder cracked throughout the house.

"Can you come here?!" Bobbie exclaimed. I sighed and got to my feet. I walked up the stairs and down the hall. Then I opened Bobbie's bedroom door.

"What is it baby B?" I asked. Bobbie frowned at the nickname. "Sorry. You're younger than me and shorter than me too," I said, smiling.

"I'm afraid of the thunder," Bobbie muttered into the covers.

"You're...what?" I asked.

"Afraid of thunderstorms," Bobbie said.

"Wow. Afraid of a little thunder?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"You're afraid of spiders!" Bobbie said, trying to defend herself.

"Yes, but my fear is more rational. Spiders can hurt me, but thunder can't hurt you. Now go to sleep," I said.

I tried to walk out the door, but it was like I was mounted to the floor. I couldn't move at all. "Bri?" Bobbie asked.

"Can't...move," I said through clenched teeth.

Then, I was able to move again. I fell to the ground. Truthfully, I was really happy I could breathe again. I turned and said, "Why did that happen?"

"I think that was me," Bobbie said, "I just raised my hand and tightened it, and you-," There was a crash of thunder and Bobbie winced. "You stiffened up."

"Can...you do it again?" I asked, "To your closet? Just make the door open up."

"Okay. I'll try," Bobbie said. Bobbie extended her hand and the door started to open.

I smiled and said, "Bobbie, you found your special power."

Bobbie jumped up and started doing a little dance. "I go my power! I got my power!" Bobbie cheered. More thunder, and Bobbie screamed.

"Okay Bobbie. I'll make you some cookies and warm milk," I said.

Bobbie smiled and I got back to my feet. Then Bobbie jumped on my back and I carried her downstairs. "I'll start warming the milk, you just relax on the couch. Okay Bobbie?" I said.

Bobbie nodded, got off me, and climbed on the couch.

Soon the warm milk and cookies were done, and after just one glass of milk she was fast asleep. She was punching in her sleep, so I couldn't carry her upstairs.

I smiled as I thought of Bobbie's new ability. Telekinesis. I always thought it would be cool to have that, but that's Bobbie's special power, not mine. I chuckled to myself and picked up Bobbie and my empty milk glasses. I put them in the sink and said, "That's life for you Bobbie. It can be easy, hard, a headache, or just plain annoying."

Then the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I called, walking towards the door. I opened the door just as lightning flashed. I saw a teenage boy and a little boy standing at the front door. The older boy had a white, long sleeved shirt with a black stripe on it. He wore black jeans, and black sneakers. His eyes were red and his hair was blond. His hair was slightly longer than a guy would normally cut his hair, and it looked to be spiked with gel. The younger boy had orange eyes and brown hair. He wore an orange, long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. The younger boy's hair was messy and long for a boy. They were both soaked.

I smiled and said, "Hello."

"Hi. I'm Blake and this is my cousin, Robert but I call him Bobby," The teenager told me.

"Hello. I'm Bri," I said, "Need anything before I shut the door?"

"Yes. A place to sleep. Just for the night. Bobby here is scared of the thunder and he won't move another inch," Blake explained to me.

"Hm. Well, I had the same problem. My little cousin is afraid of thunder as well. I just gave her some warm milk and cookies and she was out like a light," I said, smiling.

"C-can we come in?" Bobby asked, sort of scared.

"Well sure. Now that we're friends," I said, chuckling.

I let them inside and got them each a towel and warm milk. Within minutes, Bobby had fallen sleep next to Bobbie. "Sorry we disturbed you," Blake told me.

"No. It's fine. I love guests. Really. I have eight other guests besides you two," I said, "Plus my brother and my younger cousin, Bobbie."

"Wow," Blake said. I chuckled and Blake said, "You must really have your hands full."

"Yeah. I do, but I have some help. Bobbie and Eric, my brother, help me out some," I said, shrugging.

"You're albino, yeah?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," I said, looking down.

"It's okay," Blake said, "So am I."

I said surprised, "But your hair is-,"

"Dyed," Blake told me. He pulled back his hair and I saw his hair was partially white.

I smiled wide and said, "It's great to meet another albino."

"Likewise. I was always teased for being an albino in my hometown," Blake said.

I said, "Yeah. It felt like you were-,"

"A monster?" I asked.

"Yeah," Blake said.

"It feels horrible," I said.

"I know!" Blake said, "They throw rotten fruits and vegetables at you,"

"Beat you until you're black and blue," I said.

"And they treat you like trash," Blake and I said in unison, "Yeah."

I smiled and said, "But at least the black and blue gives us some color."

Blake laughed at my joke and said, "You are very funny. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Nah. Just that I'm a boring stick in the mud," I said, rolling my eyes. Blake laughed. "I'm not kidding," I said seriously.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Blake said smiling awkwardly.

"It's fine. Come on. I'll show you to your room," I said.

Blake nodded and picked up his sleeping cousin. He followed me upstairs and into the spare bedroom. "Sorry it's kind of small," I said.

"No problem. It has two beds, so we're cool," Blake said.

"Good. Night," I said.

"Night," Blake said.

I headed downstairs and put Bobbie in her bed. Then I headed to my room to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Bri is very trustworthy, and she'll only beat someone up if they're causing trouble. And Bobby is Blake's cousin while Bobbie is Bri's cousin. Review!**


	20. Wedding Dress?

**A/N: Nicky: I still don't own The Powerpuff Girls' or 'Beauty and The Beast'. Anything to add Bri?**

**Bri: Ace is an idiot.**

**Nicky: Thank you. We now return you to your regularly scheduled program. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"Bri!" Zee exclaimed, running into the house after her school was let out.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you help me with something?" Zee asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Help me with my sewing class," Zee said.

"What? How?" I asked, chuckling, "I can't help you make your dress."

"Be my model!" Zee exclaimed.

"Your model?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah! Please?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"You could pass for a model Bri. You got the tiny waist, and beauty, and everything!" Zee exclaimed.

I looked in the mirror and shrugged. "But why me? Why not Snake? He's got the figure of a twig!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Snake exclaimed from the kitchen, "No waysss!"

"Male models are really hot," I said.

"I'm in! What do I dosss?" Snake asked running into the living room.

"Wear a wedding dress," Zee said sarcastically.

"I'm out," Snake said walking back into the kitchen.

"Please!" Zee begged.

"Ugh. Fine," I said, sighing.

* * *

Two weeks later, Zee was putting some of the finishing touches on the wedding dress. "So why did your teacher to ask you to make this?" I asked.

"She's getting married in a week. She assigned everyone in class to make a dress and have a model around her size. You were closest," Zee told me.

I nodded and said, "Cool. What size is she?"

"About two sizes bigger than you," Zee told me.

"Won't this hurt her then?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to loosen the seams if she picks the dress. If she doesn't, you can keep it for your wedding," Zee said, smiling.

"What? Wedding? Zee, I'm fifteen," I told her.

"Yeah, but you act like you're twenty," I heard Zee said.

I laughed and said, "Zee, no guy likes me. Trust me. No guy would fall for me. I'm too nerdy and smart and junk."

Zee stuck her tongue out at me and said, "You'll find someone. Trust me. Hey, maybe Blake will fall for you." Yeah, Zee's met Blake and Bobby.

"What? Ha. Yeah right," I said.

"Well, he has been giving you goo-goo eyes when you aren't looking," Zee said, "I know. I've seen it."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah. Stop lying."

"I'm not!" Zee told me.

"Whatever. Conversation over," I said, crossing my arms.

Zee went behind me and started to tighten the corset that was already constricting me. "Do you really need to make it this tight?" I asked.

"No, but there a lot of cute boys in my sewing class you could meet," Zee said.

"Zee!" I exclaimed, "Stop messing with my love life. And loosen the corset!"

"Fine," Zee muttered. She loosened the white corset that was constricting me of air.

"Thanks," I said.

Zee pricked me with the needle she was using. "OUCH!" I yelled, jumping four feet in the air.

"Sorry," Zee muttered.

"Yeah right," I said.

"Do you know what daydreaming is?" Bobbie asked, looking up from her homework.

"Daydream. Noun. A wishful creation of the imagination. A reflection of your dreams," I said.

"Can you use it in a sentence?" Bobbie asked.

"I daydream about Bri finding her true love," Zee said as she stitched the bottom of the dress.

"And I hope you will stop daydreaming about it Zee," I said.

Zee rolled her eyes, and purposely stuck my butt with the needle. I jumped five feet in the air. "Stop that!" I exclaimed.

"Get a boyfriend!" Zee exclaimed.

"You get one first," I said, smirking.

"Fine," Zee said, "When I get back, I'll have a boyfriend. And the dress is done!" She stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The ends of the dress was touching the ground. It really was beautiful. It was similar to Belle's yellow dress from 'Beauty and The Beast', only white. Even the gloves looked the same.

I chuckled and Bobbie said, "You look pretty."

"Aw, Bobbie, that's sweet," I said, smiling.

I twirled around in the dress. "I'm going to change," I said, walking up the stairs.

"Okay," I heard Bobbie mutter.

I changed into my regular clothes and put the wedding dress and gloves on the mannequin in Zee's room. I jumped down the stairs and said, "Lil' B, you done with your homework?"

"Almost," Bobbie said. She muttered some things and exclaimed, "Done!"

"Cool. Want to get some ice cream before Zee gets back from her boyfriend hunt?" I asked my young cousin.

"No," Bobbie said.

"What?" I asked, "Why not?"

"I just don't want to. Go hang out with your boyfriend," Bobbie said.

"What boyfriend?" I asked as Bobbie got off the couch and started to walk up the stairs.

"Blake," Bobbie answered. I heard the door slam.

"What did I do?" I asked myself.

I walked out the front door with some money in my pocket. "What I do? I don't know," I muttered as I headed towards the park. I sat down on one of the park benches and muttered, "I don't think I did anything."

"Who made you sad? I'll beat him up for you," Blake said, sitting down and putting and arm around my shoulders.

I moved his arm off my shoulders and said, "Hey Blake."

"Seriously, what's up? Who made you sad, love?" Blake asked me.

"Love?" I asked, chuckling, "Well, you totally made me happier in just a few minutes. Anyway, it's just Bobbie. She told me that she didn't want to go to get ice cream with me. All's well though."

Blake chuckled and said, "You're fun."

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Blake said, getting to his feet. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He told me to close my eyes, and started to guide me to wherever we were going.

Finally, he told me I could open my eyes again. I opened them and saw we were on a tall building in Townsville. I looked at the sun and saw the colors of the sun were purple, red, orange, and yellow. In all, it was truly beautiful.

"Blake," I said, not taking my eyes off the sunset.

"Yeah?" Blake asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen," I said in awe. I turned to him and said, "Thank you."

* * *

**Blake's P.O.V.**

I was almost ready to do it. I brought Bri onto the tall building. Just when I was about to do it, Bri said, "Blake." I stopped what I was doing. She didn't take her eyes off the sunset.

"Yeah?" I asked. My voice cracked partially.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen," She told me. She turned to me and I saw a twinkle in her eyes. "Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome Brianna," I said, looking down slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: What was Blake planning to do?! Will Bri fall for him? Or will she fall for Ace?!**

**Bri: Yeah, right. *Rolls Her Eyes* Try that again.**

**Nicky: Huh? Oh. Sorry. There was a smudge on my reading cards. Or will she fall for Snake?!**

**Bri: That's better.**

**Nicky: And to the people who favorite this story but haven't reviewed, review the story, or un-favorite it! Now Review!**


	21. A Plus

**A/N: I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls'. **

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"Come on! Please?" Zee asked.

"No," I said, eating my eggs.

"Why not?!" Zee exclaimed.

"Easy. I finished school, and I never want to step into a high school in my life," I said.

"All you have to do is walk around the school all day with me! When we get to my sewing class it'll be the end of the day! Then we can leave!" Zee exclaimed, "Plus, Blake goes there. When I'm in a class you don't like, you can go with him."

I looked at Zee and said, "Fine. One day."

"Yay! Bri, you're awesome!" Zee said, hugging me.

"Yeah, whatever," I said after Zee had let go of me. I gobbled up the eggs and Zee went upstairs to get the bride's dress and gloves.

"I'm going to bring Bobbie to school. Tell Zee I'll be back in two minutes," I said to Eric.

"Yeah, yeah," Eric said, waving his hand.

I grabbed Bobbie's hand and ran her to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. I said goodbye and went back to the house. Zee was waiting for me with the wedding dress in a black bag outside.

"Walk, run, or fly? I suggest fly. It'll get us there as fast as lightning," I said.

"Sure," Zee said.

I grabbed Zee's collar and I flew her to Pokey Oaks High school. When we were about a block away, I put her down and started to walk to the High School.

We walked in the school and Zee said, "Bri, you need a visitor's pass."

I nodded (as I rolled my eyes) and walked into the main office. I got the visitor's pass and walked back to Zee. "Happy?" I asked.

"Yeah. We have to drop the dress off at my sewing class," Zee said.

We did so, and I saw a few guys staring at me. I waved slightly and smiled shyly.

Zee's classes were science, next reading and writing, then gym, and finally sewing. She had lunch between gym and sewing.

"Come on Bri. Only two more classes to go!" Zee said.

"Coming. Coming," I said.

I followed her into the gym and she said, "Wait here."

I saluted and soon the gym teacher walked out. "Who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm Bri. I'm helping Zee with something in her next class," I said.

"Can you help me in this class?" The teacher asked.

I shrugged and said, "Sure."

She gave me a baseball bat and said, "All you have to do is hit this baseball, okay? Or is that too hard for you?"

"Why would that be too hard for me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't go to school. I figured-,"

"What? That I'm stupid? F.Y.I. I have a degree in robotics," I said, "And I finished college. I don't need to go to school lady."

"Fine. Whatever," The gym teacher said, "Just hit the baseball bat."

Soon, everyone was in the baseball diamond behind the school. "And now Bri will demonstrate how to hit a baseball," The gym teacher said.

I got into the right position and the gym teacher threw the baseball at me. In my mind, it slowed down. Heck, in my mind everything slowed down. The ball was coming at me, and Zee and the rest of the girls were cheering. The boys were shouting thing like 'Miss!' and 'Get hit with the ball!'. The baseball got close to me, and I swung. I don't know what happened next. The next thing I knew, the baseball was out of sight and the wooden baseball bat was broken. My jaw dropped and the gym teacher fainted.

About twenty minutes later, after I had paid for the broken bat and Zee had changed out of her gym clothes, she was handing me the dress and the gloves. I changed in the blink of an eye and walked out of the changing area of the school with Zee. "You look pretty," Zee whispered to me.

"Thanks, but I look like a white rabbit in a blizzard," I said, "The only part of me that looks different is my eyes."

Zee rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks again for doing this for me."

Five minutes later, Zee was presenting the dress to the class. "Zee!" The teacher, Ms. Riley, said, "This is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!"

"Really?!" Zee exclaimed.

"Yes. And, all the other dresses looked like garbage," Ms. Riley said. I looked at the other models wearing the other wedding dresses. Ms. Riley was right. The other dresses did look like garbage. Like they were thrown together this morning. Zee, on the other hand, worked on hers for weeks. She got every detail of her dress perfect.

"Zee you are the winner. I'm going to be wearing your dress for my wedding," Ms. Riley said.

Zee's jaw dropped and she started to hug me. "Thank you so much for being my model Bri! You helped me soooo much!" She exclaimed happily.

"No problem," I said after Zee let go of me.

"You get an A plus Zee," Ms. Riley said, "The A for the dress, and the plus for picking such a beautiful model."

"Thank you," Zee and I said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: If I could take a pill that could make me sane, I'd throw it out a window and make sure a steam roller rolls over it, it catches fire, and the ashes are buried underground. Hehe. Review.**


	22. Date?

**A/N:** **I don't own The Powerpuff Girls. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

We left the wedding dress and the gloves at Zee's school. I was in my normal outfit. We were talking as we walked home. "Bri! Hey! Hey Bri!" I heard Blake exclaim.

Zee and I turned and I saw Blake running towards us. "Hey Blake. What's up?" I asked.

"The sky," He told me.

Zee and I laughed and Blake smiled. "Good one," Zee said, chuckling.

"Thanks," Blake said, rubbing his neck, "Uh, hey Bri?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do...you want to...uh...go out...with me?" Blake asked.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Y-you don't h-have to i-if you don't w-want to," Blake said, looking at his feet.

I smiled and said, "I'd love to. Friday night?"

"Sure. Seven O'clock?" Blake asked, looking at me.

"Hmm. How about eight? I have to tuck Bobbie in," I said, giving him a half smile.

Blake smiled and said, "Sounds great. See you on Friday Bri."

After he walked away, Zee said, "Bri's got a boyfriend, Bri's got a boyfriend!"

"Zee, Blake is not my boyfriend," I told her.

"He did ask you out though!" Zee told me, "He could be your future boyfriend."

Our little argument went on until we got home. "Zee!" I exclaimed as we walked through the door, "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Who?" Eric asked, appearing in front of me.

"Blake. He asked me out on a date on Friday," I said, "And no. He's not my boyfriend."

"Not yet," Zee said as she shut the door.

"Zee," I said.

"Yep?" Zee asked.

"I need you to make me a dress. Preferably black. Preferably silk," I said.

"Yeah. And I need a good mil," Zee said, "I don't have black silk."

"It's in a trapdoor under your desk," I told her. Zee's eyes widened and she ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Is there really a trapdoor under her desk filled with black silk?" Eric asked.

"No. It's in the kitchen. I just didn't want Zee to know where it was," I said as I opened the trapdoor under the chair I always sit on. I grabbed the black silk and closed the trapdoor again. I got back to my feet just as Zee came running down the stairs.

"Liar!" Zee said, "Oh. Didn't want to know where the silk was really hidden?"

"Correct," I said, nodding.

I handed her the black fabric and she said, "I'll get to work now." She walked up the stairs and I heard her door slam.

"Tell me about Blake. Now," Eric said, sitting down.

"Mmm. No," I said, smiling.

"Why not?" Eric asked, frowning.

"You know him already. He's cool," I told my brother, "And it's only one date. You won't have to be like dad was when I brought home a guy to work on a science project when I was eleven."

"Yeah. That got messy," Eric said, "There was paste and glitter everywhere."

I shook my head and said, "Poor Peter." Eric and I laughed. When Peter left, he was covered from head to toe in glitter and glue.

"I think I'll take a nap. Wake me at five so I can make dinner," I said as I lied on the couch.

* * *

**Eric's P.O.V.**

Bri fell asleep on the couch after about a minute. The Gangreen gang came charging into the house soon after that. I drank my coffee and said to them, "Wake my sister and you all will die."

"She's asleep eh?" Ace asked.

"Yes," I said. I raised an eyebrow. "Why? Billy?"

"So we can go downstairs," Big Billy told me. The coffee cup dropped out of my hands.

"What?! You guys go down there and you will all die! By the hands of Bri!" I exclaimed.

"So don't be goin' and tellin' her," Ace said.

"Yeah! Don't tell her!" Lil' Arturo told me.

Then walked down the stairs. "They're dead," I said. I ran after them. I saw The Gangreen Gang messing with all of Bri's instruments and her sound system.

Ace put one of her disks in the player and I heard Bri's voice start to come out from the speakers. "Err. Hey. My name's Brianna. Anyway, I'm twelve years old and this is my digital diary. I know it's weird and all, but I guess it's better than writing my feelings down in a dumb book. I guess it's just easier for me to express my feelings through talking. Man, I hope nobody hears this," Bri's voice said. She chuckled. "Anyway, there's this mean girl in my class. She doesn't like me very much. She's the most popular girl in town. She has a posy. The posy does whatever Ashley, the girl, says so they don't like me either. There was this one girl in Pre-K who didn't follow the crowd. The girl, Zee, has been my best friend for the past seven years while Ashley has been my enemy for the past seven years."

"What are you bozos doing down here?" Bri's voice, her real voice, said.

We turned and I saw Bri standing on the bottom of the stairs. Most of her weight was on one foot, she was tapping her foot impatiently, and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Well?" She asked.

"They-," I said.

"You are all dead. I have one rule. Stay out of all the girl's rooms. That's my only rule. This counts as my room too. Get. Out. Of. Here. Now," Bri said. The gangreen gang ran up the stairs as fast as they could. "You too Eric. Leave," Bri told me.

I turned off Bri's radio and ran up the stairs.

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I sat down at the desk where my recording equipment was. I turned the equipment on and said into the mike, "Hey. It's Bri again. Today Zee brought me to her school. I was her model for her wedding dress, and I think I looked really pretty. I got asked out by Blake and Zee's making my dress. When I got home, I took a nap. When I woke up, I found the Gangreen Gang and Eric listening to my first entry. I wanted to kick them out on the spot. Eric too. I couldn't do it. I'm just going to put a lock on all the important doors, like my practice room and my room. Zee told me that she'll be hosting her family reunion about two weeks ago. So we have another month to get ready, and then two days after the reunion, it'll be Bobbie's birthday. Yikes, this is going to be really fun. Bye for now."

I turned off the mike and pushed it away from me. I sighed deeply. I've been without my parents for almost three years. My dad died a week after I had started the diary, and my mom died a month after him. I turned thirteen two weeks after my mom died.

* * *

**A/N: Review.**


	23. Ruined!

**A/N: This is after Blake and Bri's date. I don't own The Powerpuff Girls. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"Y-yeah. We can try again tomorrow. Okay. Bye," I said, hanging up the phone, "Ugh."

"That bad?" Xara asked.

"The date was awful! You should have seen it! When he was pulling out my chair for me to sit on, it broke under my butt," I said, throwing the phone halfway across the room.

"Yeah?" Zee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. Then when they served my dinner, I got worms instead of my actual dinner!" I exclaimed, "And, there was a cockroach in my salad."

"Oh gross!" Julia exclaimed.

"I know! And the place we went to is the fanciest in town. Never once have I ever seen one bug in that place. It was kind of suspicious," I said.

"Who do you think sabotaged your date?" Zee asked.

"He's a shady huckster who can't be trusted," I said.

* * *

"Why'd you sabotage my date Ace?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah? Why?!" Xara exclaimed.

"And you better tell us quick!" Julia said.

"Or else!" Zee said.

"I did no such things!" He exclaimed. I pressed my hand on his neck and felt his heartbeat.

"Normal heartbeat. Let him go," I said, taking my hand off his neck.

Zee, Xara, and Julia shoved Ace to the ground. "Ow," Ace said.

"Don't be so crewel to him," I said, helping Ace to his feet, "He's innocent."

"And if I wasn't?" Ace asked.

"You'd be out that window," I said, pointing to one of the windows, "Anyway, do you know who sabotaged my date?"

"Maybe," Ace said, smirking.

"If you don't tell me who did, I'll push you down the stairs," I said.

Ace said, "Aren't girls supposed to be made of-,"

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice? Well, sometimes I show I have a little vinegar too," I said, smiling, "Now, who sabotaged my date?!"

"Snake. Okay!? It was Snake!" Ace said.

"Wow. You sold out one of your gang members," Julia said.

"I never would have thought he would do that," Xara said.

"Get Snake!" Xara said.

"Yeah!" Zee and Julia cheered.

"Uh oh," I said.

Xara, Zee, and Julia charged down the stairs. "I better stop them before they hurt Snake," I mumbled following after them.

"Ouch! Get offsss me!" Snake exclaimed. Zee, Xara, and Julia were all sitting on Snake. Great.

"You three are idiots. Get off him," I said, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

Zee said, "But-,"

"Off. Of. Him," I said sternly, "Morons."

Zee, Julia, and Xara all got off of Snake and walked behind me. "Don't be mean to Snake. He's cool," I said, "Now please go to your rooms."

Zee said, "What? Bri-,"

"Now," I said.

My three friends bowed their heads in shame and walked up the stairs. "Sometimes," I muttered.

"What wasss that all aboutsss?" Snake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They know you ruined my date," I said. Snake's eyes widened. "But, I'll spare you if you tell me why you did it," I said.

"It was all your brother's idea. He just wanted to protect you," Snake told me.

I growled and shouted, "ERIC!" I marched up the stairs, ready to pummel my brother.

* * *

**Zee's P.O.V.**

I quietly snuck back downstairs so Bri wouldn't hear me. "Hey. Snake," I said.

"Whatsss?" Snake asked, stepping back a few feet, "Whatsss do you wantsss?"

"Shut up for five minutes. I want to talk," I said, glairing at him. Snake nodded fearfully. "What's the real reason you ruined Bri's date? She just wants to be happy, but you go and ruin it. Why? She already has almost five hundred bullies teasing her about her being an albino. Just leave her alone."

Snake opened his mouth and thought for a few seconds. Then he closed it again, clearly having nothing to say.

Then, Bri came stomping down the stairs with Eric behind her. Bri angrily sat on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. "I said I was sorry! You didn't have to beat me up so bad," Eric said.

I looked at Eric and saw he had a shiner. Ouch. "YOU RUINED MY DATE YOU MORON!" Bri shouted. She flew up to her room, leaving her signature black streak following behind her and that eventually disappeared.

I heard some crashing noises, most likely from Bri throwing a tantrum in her room. "You let her calm down. She's done this a lot," I said, lying on the couch.

"Since when has she done that?!" Eric exclaimed. There was another sound of glass shattering.

"Since you left," I said, changing the channel on the TV, "Ooo! 'Ed, Edd n Eddy' is on! Sweet!" I did a fist pump.

"Since I went away!? For three years?!" Eric exclaimed.

"She's thrown those tantrums longer than that!" I exclaimed, "Whenever she got bullied or frustrated, she would come over to my house! She didn't like any of her family or friends besides ME seeing her cry!"

"And how long has she done that?" Eric asked.

"Ten years," Bri said, walking down the stairs. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I've done that for ten years," She said, "I've thrown hundreds of tantrums, and I've never told anyone but Mom about it." Somehow, Snake had walked out of the room without anyone knowing. "She's paid for all the damage I did to Zee's house," Bri said, "Now, if you excuse me, I need to save the city from Mojo Jojo."

Wiped her tears away, and flew out the door. "She did?" Eric asked.

I nodded and said to him, "You deserve that shiner Eric." I walked up the stairs to get away from him.

* * *

**A/N: AAAANNNNDDDD REVIEW!**


	24. Intruder!

**A/N: In case anyone doesn't know, a 'shiner' is a black eye. I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls'. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"And now! I, Mojo Jojo, will take over Townsville with this machine! This machine will-," Mojo Jojo said, still ranting on after ten minutes.

"Will take over the city of Townsville with my stupid machine that will backfire on me, and then I will get put in jail by the Powerpuff girls," I said, mocking him. My legs were attached to the ground by metal shackles. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were shackled beside me.

"Be quiet!" Mojo Jojo shouted at me, "Now, to activate the machine that will destroy the city!"

"Why do super villains do that?" I asked, "If you destroy the city, you have nothing to rule!"

"Exactly! That is why this machine the entire population of humans into animals! And not just any animals, their animals! By their animals, I, Mojo Jojo, mean their spirit animals!"

"Isn't spirit animals just a myth?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There is a fifty percent chance there are," Mojo Jojo told me.

I shrugged and said, "Then push the button to activate the machine."

"Brianna!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup exclaimed.

"It's just going to backfire on him," I said shrugging my shoulders.

Mojo Jojo pushed the purple button and a strange surge went through the air. I didn't feel any different. I looked down at myself and saw I didn't change at all. I scoffed and said, "I told you it would fail."

"CURSES!" Mojo shouted. Blossom and Buttercup broke the chains attached to my ankles as I freed Buttercup from her chains. Once Buttercup and I were freed, we quickly beat up Mojo Jojo, and I brought him to the jail. I went back to Mojo Jojo's lab to help Buttercup free Bubbles and Blossom.

When I got there, Buttercup was in the middle of freeing Blossom. I went to Bubbles and started to free her. "What do you think that surge did?" Buttercup asked.

"Probably nothing," I said as the metal started to bend very slightly.

"Okay, this is taking way too long," Blossom said, "Brianna, look for the keys."

"Aye, aye captain bossy pants," I said as I got to my feet and started to look for the keys. I looked almost everywhere for the keys. Except...the machine. I started to take it apart piece by piece. I finally found it when I took out some of the wires. I grabbed them and unlocked Bubbles, as Buttercup had already freed Blossom.

"Thanks!" Bubbles exclaimed as she and her sisters started to levitate in front of me.

"Bye Bri!" The trio said in unison. They flew off, leaving their signature light blue, pink, and mint green streak behind them. The streak disappeared after a few seconds.

I walked out of Mojo Jojo's observatory and saw Zee and Xara's family gathered in the park. Two weeks had gone by fast, and her entire family was gathered in the park. Her ENTIRE family. Cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and lots of distant family. You see, Zee's family got married to different cultures. They usually go to different countries and usually fall in love with someone there. Zee's family is fun, odd, and just plain crazy. She has a distant aunt (her dad's brother's wife's cousin's sister) who can eat jalapeño peppers, and not feel like she's eating the sun. Zee has an uncle (mom's aunt's son-in-law) who can dislocate his hip and put it back. Xara told me he was doing a dance and fell off the stage. Ouch.

"Bri!" Zee and Xara exclaimed, running to me, "Help us!"

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Our family! We've got family from Russia, from Mexico, Spain, Italy, New York, Pennsylvania, Australia, South Korea, and practically everywhere else in the world! And we've got a penguin as an aunt!" Zee exclaimed. That last statement took me by surprise. A penguin aunt? Weird.

"It's too much food to handle!" Xara exclaimed, "And too much hugging! Especially from our dad's side of the family!"

"Help us!" Zee exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! I'll try to take care of it!" I exclaimed, starting to walk towards Zee and Xara's family.

"She's doomed," I heard Xara whisper to Zee.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Zee and Xara's Brooklyn cousins. They were all males. Not good in my opinion, but I gave everyone a chance at knowing the real them.

"Hi," I said, stopping a few feet away from them. I smiled at them.

"Hey," One of the boys said slyly. He sort of reminded me of Ace.

"Hey ya," The second one said.

"Sup?" The third one said.

"What's your name?" The first one asked, "I'm Jimmy. That's Matt and Duncan."

"Ooo. Scary names," I joked.

"Hm. You got that right," Matt said, smirking.

"I'm Bri. Zee and Xara's friend," I said.

"Who?" The three asked in unison.

Your distant cousins," I said, "I bet you guys didn't even know you guys were related before this reunion."

"Yeah," They said in unison.

Duncan said, "But we did know each other from school."

Jimmy nodded and said, "Yeah. Best friends. Real family, and we didn't even know it!" They all laughed.

"Anyways," Duncan said, "You got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I'm off the market. Sorry," I said, chuckling.

"It's okay," Matt said, laughing.

"Yeah," Jimmy said, smiling.

"Totally fine," Duncan told me as he chuckled.

I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you guys. Bye."

"Bye," They said in unison.

I walked away from them and back to some more of Zee and Xara's family. After I was done talking to practically every family member, I went back to Zee and Xara. "Well?" They asked.

"Your family's cool," I said, smiling.

"Fine," Zee said.

"We'll go mingle," Xara said.

"See you later Bri," Zee said.

I flew into the sky and over the city. Everything was normal. Well, as normal as it could get for Townsville. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were beating up Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Bobbie was kicking the Rowdyruff Boys' butts.

Everything was being taken care of, so I headed home. I opened the door and walked in. When I did, I saw a shirtless guy sitting on the couch. I got into an attack stance and said, "Who are you and why are you in my house?!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to anyone who did read the first version of this chapter. I decided to end it differently. In the next chapter, you'll find out what Mojo's ray did. Review!**


	25. Killer

**A/N: And we find out who the mystery dude is. Just to be clear, I DON'T OWN 'THE POWERPUFF GIRLS'! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

A white haired shirtless guy was sitting on my couch in my living room. Wow. I was going to have a LOT of explaining to do to Eric. I said, "If you don't tell me who you are, I'm going to get my boa constrictor!"

The guy's face lightened up and he nodded, smiling. "You...want me to get my boa constrictor?" I asked in surprise, as I lowered my defense slightly. He nodded harder. "Okay," I said.

I ran upstairs to find Killer's tank shattered around my floor. Killer was nowhere in sight. "Killer? Killer!? KILLER!?" I exclaimed as I looked around my room. Killer was gone.

I ran downstairs, grabbed a sharp knife, made the intruder get to his feet, pushed him against a wall, and held the knife to his neck. My hand was just under his Adam's apple, where the knife was. "That's the last straw buddy. You can come into my house, break my snake's tank, but YOU CAN'T TOUCH MY SNAKE!" I shouted.

Then I realized something odd. He wasn't fighting back. He just stood there like his arms and legs were useless. I took the knife away from his throat and let go of him.

The intruder crumbled to the ground. He didn't get up. I grabbed his muscular arm and got him to lean against the wall. He slid down the wall and went into a sitting position on the wall. I sat across from him. "Who are you? Seriously?" I asked.

He was looking at the knife. "Oh. The knife. Okay, okay. It's gone," I said. I put it on the ground and slid it away from us. "Happy?" I asked.

He nodded. "Okay," I said, "Let's start with your name. What is it?"

He looked down in shame. "No name?" I asked. He shook his head yes. "You do have a name?" I asked. He nodded again. "Can you talk?" I asked. He shrugged. "Can you point?" I asked. He shrugged. I got some paper and a pencil and wrote all twenty six letters of the alphabet. I said, "Just point to your name. Kay?"

He nodded and started to point. As he pointed, I said the letter, "K-I-L-L-E-R." I looked at him in shock. "K-killer?"

He smiled sheepishly and I got to my feet. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm getting you a shirt," I said going to my brother's room. I got the shirt from his closet and went back down to 'Killer'. I gave it to him and I said, "Put it on. Your head goes through the biggest hole and the tag goes in the back." I told him that last part after he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

He nodded and put the shirt on. "That's better," I muttered.

"Okay," I said, "You're Killer. Kill. Er." I figured he needed to learn English if he wanted people to understand him. I put my hand on his chest. "Killer," I said.

"K," He said, "Ki."

"Kill...er," I said slower," Kill...er."

"Kill...er?" He asked, tilting his head.

I nodded and said, "Yeah! Killer!"

At that moment, the Gangreen Gang entered the house, and I was a mere two inches from Killer's face. Crud!

Ace smiled slyly (Idiot) and said, "Ah, so you ARE a-,"

"I AM NOT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I got farther away from Killer.

"Then-a who's this?" Lil' Arturo asked.

"Killer," I said.

"Your pet?" Big Billy asked.

"Yes Big Billy. My pet," I said.

"How'd he get to be a human then?" Ace asked smirking.

"Maybe the surge sent out by Mojo Jojo's laser?" I muttered to myself. I said to Killer, "What do you think?"

Killer shrugged. "Ssso whatsss can he sssay?" Snake asked, sitting next to me.

"So far just his name. Watch. Killer, what's my name?" I asked.

"Killer," He said.

"See?" I asked.

"Hmm," Snake said. The gangreen gang split up throughout the house. That just left Killer, Snake, and me in the living room.

"Try saying Mouse," I said, "Remember? Mouse. Your favorite treat when you were a boa!"

"Mouse," Killer said, licking his lips.

"Ssso he can underssstandsss you, but he can't ssspeak?" Snake asked.

"N-no. I...just...never...spoke...human...before," Killer said slowly, thinking before speaking.

"Well, that's cool. I guess," I said, shocked slightly.

"I...even...know...some...curse words," Killer told us.

"Howsss?" Snake asked.

Killer pointed at me. "Whoops," I said, chuckling, "Must have been when I was yelling at Devin."

Killer nodded. "Now, how do I use these?" He asked, pointing to his legs and arms.

"Your legs?" I asked, "To walk on. And your arms are to grab things, like your food."

"Oh," Killer said. Snake and I got to our feet and I grabbed Killer's hands. I lifted him to his feet, and he fell backwards. I tried again. I told him to lean against the wall for support. His legs were a little wobbly at first, but he got used to walking.

"Good?" I asked.

He nodded and took his hand off the wall. He balanced himself out and said, "Like this?"

"No," I said rolling my red eyes, "Don't make your feet point towards each other. They have to be parallel, making sure they don't touch." He fixed his feet and smiled at me. "Perfect," I said. I walked a few feet away from him and said, "Walk towards me."

"Okay," Killer muttered. He walked two feet, and fell forward. I got out of the way and grabbed the back of the shirt he was wearing before he hit his face against the floor. "Thanks," He said.

I helped him back to his feet and grabbed his arm. I started to walk with him as he walked. We got to the kitchen and he sat at the table. I sat across from him and got a good look at him. He had white hair and brown eyes and his skin wasn't as white as mine, so he wasn't a full albino.

"What?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," I said, "But I'm thinking of calling Utonium."

"Why?" Killer asked.

"To see why you turned human, that's why," I said as I got up and grabbed the phone. I dialed the Utonium household and it was picked up by Buttercup.

"Yeah?" She asked rudely, "What do you need?"

"Hey Buttercup," I said.

"Oh, hello Bri," Buttercup said, "Sorry for being rude. I thought you were one of the Gangreen Gang members."

"It's fine Buttercup. Really," I said.

"Anyway, what do you need?" Buttercup asked.

"Uh, you know that surge that was sent out by Mojo Jojo's machine?" I asked.

"Yeah," Buttercup said.

"I found out what it did," I said.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"Can I come over to show you?" I asked.

"Hey Professor, can Bri come over. She needs to show us something," Buttercup said to who I presumed was Utonium.

"Your father too," I said.

"You too," Buttercup said to her dad, "The Professor says to come over."

"Okay. See you in a few," I said. I hung up the phone and said, "Come on Killer. We're going to the Utonium house."

Killer nodded and said, "Okay."

"See you in about an hour Snake," I said as Killer walked out the door. Killer fell down the stairs. "Maybe more," I muttered, as I followed Killer out the door.

I helped Killer to his feet and we walked to the Utonium house. I knocked on the door and Killer said, "It's weird to walk."

"You'll get used to it big guy," I said.

The door opened and I saw Blossom. "Hi Bri," She said, "Who's this?"

"You'll see," I said as I walked in the house with Killer. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Utonium sat on the couch. I floated cross legged in the air with Killer standing next to me.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium, this is Killer," I said, muttering Killer's name.

"Who?" Utonium asked.

"Killer. My boa constrictor," I said.

All their jaws dropped. "How?" Utonium asked.

"The surge sent out by Mojo Jojo's machine apparently made him change from a large, strong snake to a tall, buff, strong guy!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you," Killer told me.

I rolled my eyes. "How do you know this guy is your pet?" Blossom asked.

"Well, I just trust him," I said looking down, "I trust a lot of people."

"Then ask him a question only your boa constrictor would know," Buttercup told me.

I looked up and said, "Okay. Let's see. If you're Killer, what's my middle name?"

Buttercup, Blossom, and Buttercup all face palmed. "I've never told anyone my middle name. That's a fine question to ask," I said, crossing my arms.

"That's an easy one," Killer told me, "Your middle name is Sharon."

"Ding, ding, ding," I said, smiling. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's eyes all widened. Ha, and they doubted me!

"Okay, then Bri. I'll take your snake-turned-human down to my lab," Utonium said, getting to his feet.

I nodded. Killer followed Utonium to the lab. "Do you like him?" Bubbles asked out of nowhere.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup and Blossom exclaimed.

"No, it's okay. No Bubbles, I don't like Killer. Well, I do. As a pet. He was my boa constrictor after all," I said.

"Oh," Bubbles said.

There was a loud yell from the lab. "Killer!" I exclaimed. I raced to the door to the lab, opened it, and sped down the stairs. Killer was cowering in fear of a large needle Utonium was holding. Killer was hissing at the needle. I took the needle from Utonium and said, "Killer doesn't like needles! And when he does need them, I need to give them to him. He doesn't trust anyone else."

"Well, okay," Utonium said, "Just put it in his..."

"NO! I'm putting it in his arm!" I exclaimed.

"I was going to say that," Utonium said.

"Oh. My bad," I said, chuckling.

I grabbed Killer's arm and he started struggling. "Killer," I said. He kept struggling. "Killer, come on," I said. More struggling. "Killer! Cut that out right now!" I almost shouted. He stopped. "Thank you," I said, "I didn't want to force you to stop and accidently break your arm."

Killer looked down in shame and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I said. I sighed and took Killer's arm in my hand very gently.

Before I stuck the needle in his arm, he said, "W-will you sing to me? Like you did when I was still a snake?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure," I said.

As I worked with cleaning Killer's arm, sticking the needle into it, injecting the fluid into his arm, and taking the needle back out, I sang,

"_My snake, my baby. _

_M__y honey. _

_My brave guy. _

_Don't be afraid, just look towards the sky. _

_Look towards the sky_

_The days will get better, don't you cry._

_Sit down beside me, come rest your eyes._"

Sure, it was short, but it had meaning to it. Everything always gets better. After I gave Killer the shot, he said, "Thanks Bri."

"You're welcome," I said, "Hey Professor U, what does the serum do?"

"Numbs the body," Utonium told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"So we can run a few experiments on Killer. It'll take a few minutes to work, so talk while you can," Utonium told me walking over to a table.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Bri?" Killer asked.

"What?" I asked sympathetically.

"What's a killer anyway?" Killer asked.

"A killer is a murderer. Someone who makes another person's heart stop beating," I said, sighing.

"Oh," Killer sighed, "So, I'm just a killer to you, huh?"

"What? No! You're my best friend!" Killer said.

"That's Zee," Killer said.

"Okay, then you're my best guy friend. I can tell you everything," I said, rolling my eyes.

Killer smiled at me and then toppled over. "I can't feel my body," He told me.

"Yeah, the numbing serum got to your entire body," I said, chuckling.

"You can go now Bri," Utonium told me.

I nodded and flew up the stairs of the lab and out of the house.

Then, I went home.

* * *

**A/N: Was the song good? Yes? No? Maybe so? REVIEW!**


	26. Kidnapped!

**A/N: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. Oh, and I do like carnies. Just a heads up. :P**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

Utonium was having trouble turning Killer back into a boa constrictor. He said he needed some ingredients. So, I volunteered to go and get them.

As I was getting the wild Maine flower that only grew in New York, something struck me in the back of my head, making me fall to the ground. I fell down to the ground, feeling the cold ground under me as I started to black out.

The last thing I heard was an evil laugh.

* * *

**Bobbie's P.O.V.**

"Professor!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Bobbie?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Where's Bri? I haven't seen her in a week!" I exclaimed.

"I sent her out to get a flower in New York. She should have been back a few hours after she left. She never came back with the flower," Professor Utonium told me.

"I'll get you the flower in New York," I said.

"No, no. It's okay. Blossom got it for me," Professor Utonium told me, holding up the plant.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

**Zee's P.O.V.**

A month and a half. A month and a half since Bri went missing. Eric, Bobbie, Killer, and I were nervous wrecks. Xara and Julia started to worry about her a few days ago because they both know the longest Bri's ever been away from home is five days. Blake, on the other hand, was mopey, and his father called and said he wouldn't come out of his room. Eric and I had put out a missing person's report, and the reward was half a million dollars.

"Eric," Bobbie said, walking into the house after she got out of school, "There's a carnival coming to town. Can we go?"

She had a little smile on her face, the first one in two weeks. I looked at Eric and he nodded. "Sure Bobbie," I said, turning back to her, "When is it?"

"Today! One day only!" Bobbie told me.

"Oh. Well, okay!" I exclaimed, "Killer! Want to come to a carnival?"

"Anything to get my mind off Bri," Killer sighed, getting off the couch.

"Anyone else?" I asked to Eric and the Gangreen Gang, who were sitting at the table playing cards.

Grubber blew a few raspberries, and the others groaned. "Grubber winsss," Snake said angrily, "I'll go."

"We'll stay," Eric said, "Three out of five Grubber."

Grubber blew a few more raspberries and the rest of the Gangreen Gang nodded. Since Killer was technically eighteen and had a driver's license (my idea), we borrowed Eric's car to get to the carnival.

After about two hours of walking around, playing games, riding rides, and eating cotton candy and other unhealthy foods, Bobbie said, "Ooo! A freak show! Can we go? Huh? Can we Zee?"

"Eh, it could be fun," I said. I paid for admission with money I 'borrowed' from Bri's piggy bank.

Killer, Snake, Bobbie, and I entered the large tent. The place was pretty much full. I saw that people had brought rotten tomatoes and other rotten fruits and vegetables. "And now! Ladies and gentleman! The people from down east! The people who need to be buried underground! The people who need to live in a cave, the freaks!" The ringleader said.

The freaks weren't really freaks at all. Except for the last one. "Now! the biggest freak of all! The chick with the snow hair! The girl with the molten lava eyes! Albina!" The ringleader exclaimed.

A spotlight turned on and shinned in the middle of the tent. A girl with bruises, cuts, white hair, white skin, and black clothes was in the middle of the light. She had a collar around her neck, and chains on her ankles. "Brianna?" Bobbie asked, "Zee, is that-?"

"Yeah," I said.

"And she's a great singer too! Albina! Show then what you got!" The ringleader said.

She didn't sing. She didn't look up. She just said, "No."

"What?" The ringleader said, "What did you say to me?"

"I said no. I'm not singing," Brianna said.

"I own you!" The ringleader said. He took out a piece of paper and said, "You're mine! Your stupid boyfriend lost you in a game of cards!"

"Blake always was a bad card player," Bri said, chuckling.

"You stupid piece of crud! I OWN YOU! DO AS I SAY, OR ELSE FREAK!" The ringleader said.

"Or else what?" Bri asked, "Taser me or whip me?"

He got out a taser, and turned it on. He made the cold metal touch Bri, the taser electrocuted her, and she let out an ear-piercing scream. She fell over, clutching her knees to her chest. She was crying. "BOO!" Most people in the crowd shouted. They threw the rotten food at Bri and chanted, "Sing! Sing! Sing!"

I saw the steam come out of Killer and Bobbie's ears. They were furious.

After they took away Bri and Snake, Killer, Bobbie, and I left the tent, I said, "I'm getting Bri out of there. She is NOT a freak!"

"Yeah," Killer said.

"Agreed!" Bobbie exclaimed.

Snake nodded, looking down. "Bobbie," I said, "You come with me." Bobbie nodded. "Snake and Killer, you guys are the distraction," I said.

"Right! Come on Snake," Killer said, grabbing Snake's arm and pulling him into the tent.

"Hey! You two get back here with those!" The ringleader exclaimed running out of the tent, chasing Killer and Snake out of the tent in only his underwear. Bobbie and I giggled.

I grabbed Bobbie's hand and said, "Come on! We have to find Bri while we have the time!"

After about five minutes of looking for Bri, we found her in a locked cage with that collar around her neck. "Bri!" I exclaimed.

She looked up. "Help me!" She exclaimed.

"Bobbie," I said.

Bobbie used her telekinesis on the lock and then opened the door to the cage. "I can't get up," Bri said, "And then they twisted my ankle so I couldn't walk. And this collar makes me loose my powers."

"Fine," I said, "Bobbie, grab an arm." Bobbie and I each grabbed one of Bri's arms and got her to her feet. She raised her right leg in the air; the one I suspected the carnies twisted.

"Hop for your life!" I exclaimed.

Bri nodded and Bobbie and I helped Bri back to the car. "Startthecarstartthecarstartthecar!" Killer exclaimed all at once as he and Snake ran towards the car.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ROTTEN KIDS!" The ringleader shouted. Killer and Snake threw the pants and shirt behind them and jumped into the convertible. Killer started the car and slammed down on the petal.

The car started, and Killer . That's when the ringmaster saw Bri. "Hey! Albina! Get back here! I own you!" He shouted, taking out a piece of paper. It flew out of his hands and into Snake's. His eyes widened.

"Not anymore!" Bri shouted, smiling. The ringleader stopped running and kept staring as the car sped away.

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I smiled. My friends had finally found me!

I growled slightly. The pain in my ankle was excruciating! "What'sss wrong?" Snake asked.

"They twisted my ankle. It really hurts," I said.

Killer hissed and said to himself, "Idiots."

"We'll get you fixed up in a jiffy," Zee told me, "But, now you have to worry about Snake owning you." She shuttered.

I giggled and turned to Snake, who was sitting to my right. "May I have the paper please?" I asked. Snake looked down at the page and handed it to me. "Thanks," I said to him.

"Read us what it says," Bobbie said.

"And who sold you! I'll eat 'em!" Killer exclaimed.

"You're human at the moment, and that would be considered murder and cannibalism," Zee said, inching away from Killer slightly.

Bobbie, who was on my left, said, "Just read the part where it says who sold you!"

I unfolded the paper and read aloud, "This paper is legally binding. Brianna Madison can NOT be sold back to," I gasped, "Ashley Quarterly!?"

"Ooo! That girl is SO toast!" Zee exclaimed.

"Floor it to her house!" Bobbie exclaimed.

"No! First we get Bri to a hospital, and then we can kill Ashley!" Killer exclaimed.

"No killing Ashley! I'll take care of her," I said, smiling wickedly.

Zee, Bobbie, and Killer nodded. "Agreed," The three said in unison.

* * *

We got to the hospital, and when they (the nurses and doctors) told me to take my jacket off, they saw the marks and cuts and bruised left on my arms by the whip, taser, and baseball bat.

Bobbie looked at me and covered her eyes. Zee looked away. Killer looked sick. I couldn't read Snake's expression. "Just wait until you see my back," I said.

The doctor and nurses gasped. "Kidding! Kidding," I said.

The doctor said, "We can't get the collar off you, but we can put your foot back into place."

"Okay," I said.

"Do you need a hand?" Killer asked.

"If you do it wrong, you could break her ankle, foot, and part of her leg," The doctor said.

"I'll take that as a no then," Killer said.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Zee asked, "Since you're weaker now, you won't crush my hand."

"Okay," I muttered. Zee grabbed one of my hands. The doctor grabbed my foot and started twisting it back into place. I screamed in pain and squeezed Zee's hand.

"Hold onsss!" Snake exclaimed.

The doctor stopped twisting my foot and said, "What is it?"

"Er," Snake said, "Just..."

He walked over to me and took off my belt. He folded it over twice and said, "Thisss might help. Opensss your mouth."

I nodded and opened my mouth wide. He placed the belt between my teeth and said, "If it hurtsss, jussst bitesss down. Okaysss?"

I closed my mouth around the belt and nodded. The doctor grabbed my foot again and started to twist my foot back into place, again. I closed my eyes, bit down on the belt as hard as I could, and I squeezed Zee's hand as tight as I could. My other hand was gripping the table I was sitting on.

I felt someone release my hand from the table and hold my hand. I opened one on my eyes and saw Snake. There was a loud _SNAP _and I screamed in pain. Once I let out all my screams, Bobbie rubbed my back. "It's okay," She told me. I let go of Snake and Zee's hands, and took my belt out of my mouth. I saw I made deep bit marks.

"Now," The doctor told me, "Stay off that foot for a week or so, and no crime fighting for two weeks."

"WHAT?!" Bobbie and I exclaimed.

I stood up. I raised my left leg in the air and put all my weight on my right leg. "I need to help save the city! Do you know what'll happen if I don't!?"

"The other Powerpuff girls will?" The doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

My eye twitched. Before I could tackle the doctor, Zee did it for me. She started to punch and slap the doctor. I think she knocked one of his teeth out. "She needs to help them you moron! She needs to help fight the monsters!"

"Zee, get off the doctor!" I exclaimed, "You could get sued, and you totally don't have the money to get a good lawyer!"

Zee growled and got off the doctor. He got to his feet and said, "I know that. How about when you feel no pain in your foot when you walk, you can fight again?"

I smiled and said, "Deal. Uh, can I go home?"

"You may. Just stay off that foot," The doctor told me.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes.

The doctor turned around and I stuck out my tongue at him and pulled it back in. A nurse came in with crutches and said, "Use these to walk around."

The doctor walked out of the room and the nurse said, "To walk around until you get that collar off your neck."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Goodbye Brianna," The nurse said, "Hope you don't get injured anytime soon."

"Thanks again, and I hope so too," I said.

* * *

When we got home, Zee, Bobbie, Killer, and Snake went through the door first. "How was the trip?" I heard Eric say.

"It was eventful," Zee said, smiling.

"Bring me anythings?" Ace asked.

"No, but we brought Eric something," Killer said, "Come in!"

I hopped in the house and turned to Eric, who was playing cards with Big Billy, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Ace. "Hey," I said, smiling.

Eric looked up and his eyes widened. "Bri?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "No, Shirley Temple."

Zee chuckled and Eric said, "Ha, ha. Very funny. Now come here and give me a hug."

He put his cards down (Though I saw Ace peak at Eric's cards) and hugged me. He let go of me and said, "So where were you little sister?"

"A carnival. Ashley kidnapped me, and sold me to carnies as a freak," I said, rolling my eyes, "No big."

Eric's left eye twitched. He exclaimed, "Sold you to carnies?!"

"Yeah," Zee said, "She got sold to carnies."

"Be right back," Eric said. He went upstairs, and I heard a loud crash. Eric marched downstairs and I saw he had one of his metal baseball bats. "SOLD YOU TO CARNIES?!" Eric shouted, "I'm going to KILL that girl!"

"Wait...Isn't that the bat I got you for your birthday?" I asked, looking at the bat.

"Uh, maybe," Eric said. I had missed his birthday, as I was in the carnival.

"Eric! You went through my room again!" I exclaimed, furious.

"No! No! I didn't! It was-," He didn't have time to finish. I punched him clean across the face. "Stay out of my room you maggot!" I exclaimed.

I hopped out of the room and up the stairs. I went to my room and looked under the bed (where Eric and Bobbie's birthday presents were hidden) and saw Eric's was gone. Bobbie's was still there. I got it out and hopped out of my room. I hopped down the stairs to see Xara and Julia. "Sup?" I asked.

They looked up, ran over to me, and they both grabbed me into a hug when I was at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Bobbie," I said, calling her name.

"Yeah?" Bobbie asked.

"Here," I said, "Your B-day present."

"Oh wow! Thanks!" Bobbie exclaimed happily.

She opened the dark orange wrapping paper and frowned. "Aw, clothes?" She asked.

"Open the box," I said, smiling.

She did so, and smiled. "Rosie! I've been looking for her!" Bobbie exclaimed happily.

"Well, no," I said, "Rosie, um, died."

"What?! How?!" Bobbie asked.

"You know how she kept getting stitched up because of Princess Morbucks?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bobbie said.

"Well, I had to finally put her down," I said, "But, she's still alive. Just stitched up everywhere. This is Rosie Junior."

"Did you make it?" Bobbie asked.

"Yup. I did my best to get the stitching just right. That rose on her belly took for-ev-er," I said, pronouncing every syllable of forever for effect.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, hugging me.

"No problem," I said, "Now, can you get this collar off of me? I feel like a puppy."

"Sure," Bobbie said. She grabbed two ends of the collar and ripped in two. I floated above her, the crutches on the ground.

"Thanks," I said, "Now I'm much more mobile."

"You're welcome," Bobbie said, "Anyway, did you find your special power yet?"

"Hmm, not yet," I said.

Bobbie threw a raspberry. "I want to see what it is! Ooo! Maybe you're going to get teleportation!"

"I hope I don't get that!" I exclaimed, "That's always been such a strange power."

"Oh," She muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Anyone want a virtual hug? *Extends Arms* **

**Bobbie: Review!**


	27. Chicken Pox

**A/N: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls. I do own the Fig song though. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"_It all started little ping_," Julia sang as she started to sing a song we were writing.

"_And the girls are going to sing,_" I sang.

_With my good little swing,_" Zee continued.

_Then we'll grow some wings (Some wings)_," Xara sang.

_And go get some figs!_" Bobbie sang, finishing the song.

Julia, Xara, Zee, and I laughed. Bobbie smiled and said, "Hey Bri?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at my cousin.

"Aren't I too young to have pimples?" Bobbie asked.

"What?" I asked, "Let me see."

Bobbie held out her hand and said, "See? Pimples."

"Uh," Zee said, "Bri, I don't think those are pimples."

"I second that notion," Julia said.

"I third it," Xara said.

"Chicken Pox?" I suggested.

"Chicken Pox," Zee confirmed.

"This won't be fun," Julia said.

"Uh, can I stay in a hotel until her pox are gone?" Xara asked.

I nodded and Xara took out about two hundred dollars from my wallet (thief) and walked out the door.

"Okay, who's had chicken pox?" I asked my two remaining friends, "And who hasn't?"

"I have," Zee told me, "Remember in second grade when I was out for a week?"

"Yes," I said, "I remember."

"That was when I had chicken pox," Zee said.

"Good. How about you Julia?" I asked my red haired friend.

"I've never had them, but I have a strong immune system, so I don't need to worry," Julia said.

"And I had chicken pox when I was eleven," I said, "We're all good."

"But what about the Gangreen Gang and Eric?" Zee asked.

"Not sure. If the Gangreen Gang did get it, they're fine. If they didn't, they're going to get it," I said, "I can't remember if Eric ever had it or not."

"Uh," Zee said, smiling, "If Eric gets sick, can I please take care of him? PLEASE!?"

"Shoot," I said, chuckling.

"What about me?" Bobbie asked.

"Try not to scratch," I told her.

"I'll go buy calamine lotion," Julia told me.

"Buy a few gallons of it," Zee said.

"Fine," Julia said, walking out of the house.

"Okay," I said, picking Bobbie up, "Time to go to bed. Okay Bobbie?"

"Mm," Bobbie muttered, "Yeah."

I rubbed her back and said, "It'll be okay Bobbie. Just go to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay," Bobbie said. She yawned and went to sleep. I walked up the stairs and into Bobbie's room. I lied her down in her bed, covered her with her blanket, and put Rosie Junior in her arms.

"Ah!" I heard Ace yell.

I ran out of Bobbie's room and into Ace's. "What the heck?!" I exclaimed. He had little green bumps all over his body.

"What's wrong with me?!" Ace exclaimed.

"Hmm," I said, walking over to him. I took his hand and examined it. "Yup. Just as I suspected," I said, "You have Chicken Pox. Green ones, to match your skin color."

Ace growled and said, "Will they go away? I need my face!"

"Uh, I had mine for about two weeks, Zee had hers for a week, so somewhere between that time," I said, shrugging.

"Why do they itch?!" Ace asked me.

"I don't know, they just do. Now, it's very contagious, so unless the rest of your gang has had it, stay away from them!" I exclaimed.

"Then why'd you touch me?" Ace asked.

"I had it. I'm not going to get it again," I said, "Once you've had chicken pox, you can't get it again."

"Senorita! We got a big problemo!" Lil' Arturo called.

"Big Billy no feel good!" Big Billy yelled.

Grubber blew some raspberries.

"They itch!" Snake exclaimed.

"Brianna!" Eric called.

"Ah!" Killer exclaimed.

"Great," I sighed, "I'll be back. Hopefully with calamine lotion."

I ran out of the room and Zee walked to me. "Eric, Grubber, Lil' Arturo, Big Billy, Killer, and Snake have the chicken pox too."

"So does Ace," I sighed.

"I got the calamine lotion!" Julia exclaimed walking through the door, "It's heavy!"

Zee and I walked down the stairs and saw Julia struggling with a lot of calamine lotion. She handed Zee and me a bottle each and said, "Who else has it?"

I said, "Eric-,"

"I get to treat him," Zee said, growling.

"Ace, Snake, Grubber, Lil' Arturo, Killer, and Big Billy too," I told Julia.

"Can you help them? Please?" Julia asked, "I'll help Bobbie feel better."

"Fine," I said, "Hand me some more calamine lotion."

She gave me four more bottles and said, "Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck," Zee said.

"I'm going to die," I muttered to myself. I walked back up the stairs and to Ace, Grubber, Big Billy, Lil' Arturo, Killer, and Snake's rooms and gave them each a bottle of the calamine lotion. I was NOT going to put it on them.

"Bri!" Snake called.

I went to his room and said, "Yes Snake?"

He was holding a deck of cards. "Will you play with me?" He asked.

"Sorry, can't," I said, "I don't know how to play any card game."

"Oh. Okay," Snake said. He looked down at his feet.

"Sorry," I said.

My phone rang. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Get me a rootbeer," Ace ordered.

"No. You'll just throw it all up. I learned that the hard way," I said, "I'll get you some water though."

"Fine," Ace said. He hung up.

I said to myself as I left Snake's room, "Rotten little-,"

"Bri," Snake said.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back to him.

"Um, thanksss. For taking caresss of usss," Snake said, looking down again.

I smiled and said, "It's no big deal. Bobbie used to get so sick when she was a newborn. They usually came over my house and my aunt and I would take care of her. It was fun for me." I smiled at him again.

He muttered, "No wondersss you're ssso good at takin' care of usss."

"Thanks," I said walked out of the room.

About three hours later, Julia was scratching her body in many different places. "Julia," I said.

"Are you sure you have a strong immune system?" Zee asked.

"Yeah," She said, nodding.

"Well, go to bed," I said.

"And take some calamine lotion," Zee told her.

"Because you have chicken pox," Zee and I said in unison.

Julia looked at us and groaned. She grabbed a bottle of calamine lotion and headed up the stairs, scratching her arms as she walked. "No scratching!" Zee called.

Julia groaned. "Okay," I said, "We have to split up the sickies evenly."

"Fine. You take Killer, Ace, Snake, and Big Billy. I take Lil' Arturo, Bobby, Grubber, Julia, and Eric," Zee told me.

"Okay," I said, "But if Ace starts to get on my nerves, you're taking him, and I take Lil' Arturo."

"Deal," Zee said.

"Later Zee," I said.

"Later Bri," She said. We walked off in different directions.

* * *

**A/N: Check out my poll on my page and Review!**


	28. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls'. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

Slowly, day by day, everyone started to get better. First Bobby, then Grubber, Lil' Arturo, Julia, and then Eric. Then Big Billy got better, followed by Killer, Ace, and Snake.

Zee and I both fell to the floor, relived everyone was healthy again. "At least everyone feels better now," I said.

"Yeah. After a week of taking care of them. The totally owe us," Zee said.

I nodded and said, "Yeah." There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I sighed.

Zee nodded and I got to my feet. I walked over to the door and opened it. I saw Ashley. I grabbed my brother's metal bat and held it up, threating her. "You sold me to carnies!" I yelled angrily at Ashley.

"Big whoop," Ashley said, waving her hand, "Where's my date?"

"Date?!" Zee and I exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah. Your brother," She said, pointing to me as she rolled her eyes.

"Say what?!" Zee exclaimed. She got to her feet, grabbed the bat from my hands, held it above her head, and said, "What made him want to go out with YOU!?"

"Well duh. He fell for me," Ashley said, smirking.

"AHHHH!" Zee shouted, starting to chase Ashley.

Ashley started to scream, and ran from Zee, who was still wielding the metal bat that could easily break Ashley's skull.

"Faster Zee! Faster!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"What'sss going onsss?" Snake asked, walking up next to me.

"Uh, Zee's trying to kill Ashley for trying to date my brother. Speaking of him," I said. I turned around and started to walk up the stairs. "ERIC! You are so dead! DATING MY ENEMY?! NO WAY!" I shouted.

* * *

**Bobbie's P.O.V.**

Bri was chewing out her brother for going on a date with Ashley, and Zee was trying to kill Ashley with a metal bat.

After a few minutes, Bri came back down with Eric following behind her. "I said I was sorry!" Eric exclaimed.

"I'm not talking to you Eric!" Bri exclaimed. She stomped out the front door angrily.

"Zee! Stop chasing my date!" Eric exclaimed out the door. He walked out the door.

Zee came in the door about two minutes later muttering curse words. "Where's Bri go?" I asked.

"Most likely? The Library. When she wants to get away she goes there," Zee said, leaning against a wall, "That, or a karaoke club."

"Oh," I said. I looked around. Somehow, Snake had left without Zee or me noticing.

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I was sitting down at one of the tables, surrounded by numerous books. For me, this was a little bit of paradise. I picked up one of the books and started to read it. It was about five minutes later people started to scream and run out of the library. I looked up and over my stacks of books.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. "Hello Blake," I said, smiling. I looked back down to my book.

"Hi Bri," He said, smiling.

"Why'd everyone leave?" I asked.

"Oh, just me," Blake said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"They saw me," Blake told me.

I looked up and gasped. Blake was holding a blaster to my face. I blinked and said, "Evil all along?"

"Yep," Blake said.

"Rowdyruff Boy?" I asked.

"Correct," Blake said.

"Created by Him?" I asked.

"Got that right," Blake said, smirking.

"Bobby's going to kill Bobbie while you kill me?" I asked.

"Definitely," Blake told me, smirking.

"Going to give me time to run?" I asked.

"No," Blake said. He fired the blaster, I was shot out of the library, and I landed right in front of the library.

I rubbed my head and said, "Well...that hurt."

"Oh, it's going to hurt a lot more," Blake said, smiling.

He aimed the blaster at me again and I quickly got to my feet. I flew over to where Blake was standing, knocked the blaster out of his hands, and it smashed into thousands of pieces on the ground.

He looked at the broken blaster and smirked. "No worries," He said, "I'm like you."

My eyes widened as his eyes started to get a darker red color. Lasers shot out of his eyes and hit me in the stomach. "Ah!" I cried, tumbling down the library stairs. I stopped tumbling at the bottom of the stairs. I looked up and saw Blake floating above me.

"C-chemical X? Y-you have Chemical X?" I asked.

"I'm not sure actually. I was just born with them," Blake said, "Oh, and we're over."

I smirked and exclaimed, "Then I'm not afraid to do this!" I quickly got back to my feet, floated in front of him, and kicked him in the ribs.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, getting hit into the stairs. He made a crater when he landed in the stairs. "Alright Bri! You're SO dead!" He exclaimed.

"Uh oh," I said.

He flew out of the crater and into me. I was knocked into about six buildings, nine cars, and a fire hydrant. I was in pain, but I got up and flew back to him. He was gone. I looked around before I heard Blake say, "Look up!"

I looked up and saw a jet above my head. Crud. Blake smashed the jet onto my head, and I was hit into the ground. "Oh, and Bri?" Blake said, looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I never liked you," Blake said, "You're just a sad, pathetic, lonely little girl. You're going to die all alone Bri."

"No, I'm NOT!" I shouted, flying out of the crater.

I head-butted into him. I head-butted him about eighteen miles, and we landed right outside my house. "Bri!" Zee exclaimed. She ran outside and stood on the grass. "What's going on?!" She exclaimed.

"Long story short! Blake's a Rowdyruff Boy, he wants to kill me, and HELP!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! I'll get Bobbie!" Zee exclaimed.

"She's handling Bobby!" I yelled, "HELP ME!"

"How?!" Zee asked as Blake and I started to fight as we hovered above the grass.

"Insult me! Call me names! Get me angry!" I exclaimed.

"You're a dork!" Zee exclaimed as I dodged a kick to my head.

"Not mean enough!" I exclaimed, landing a punch on Blake's stomach.

"You're a loser!" Zee said, "A white haired freak! Your skin's ugly, and your eyes are stupid!"

"Still not enough!" I said, as Blake punched me. I fell to the ground. "Try...again...Zee!" I said, coughing up some blood.

"Um...I can't think of anything!" Zee said, "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," I said.

Blake stood over me and started to create a black energy ball in his hands. It grew bigger, and he raised his hands over his head. Just as he was about to throw the energy ball at me, I heard Snake say, "Your parentsss never loved yousss! They're gladsss they're deadsss, now they won't have to be around yousss anymore."

That made me furious! I got up and started to beat up Blake like crazy. By the time I was done with him, he had a black eye, a missing tooth, his lip was split, and I think I broke his pinkie.

"YOU PATHETIC BOY! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE CREATED YOU OR YOUR FALURE OF A BROTHER!" Him screamed at Blake in his scary voice after he appeared out of nowhere.

"Brother?" I asked, still fuming.

"Bobby," Blake said, coughing up another tooth.

Him grabbed Blake and they both disappeared. I sat on the ground and took a few deep breaths. "Bri?" Zee asked.

I looked up and said, "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Zee asked.

"Yeah. I guess," I said.

"Really Bri?" Zee asked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked at her for another three seconds before I bust out crying. "NO!" I cried. Zee sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay. Shh," She said. She let go of me after about a minute, and she said, "Was it Snake's words? Did he make you cry?"

"N-no," I said.

"What did Blake say then?" Zee asked.

"I-I'm s-sad, p-pathetic, lonely, a-and I'm going to die alone! I don't want to die alone!" I cried.

"It'll be okaysss," Snake said, "You'll find sssomeonesss."

I looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks," I said weakly.

"Come on," Zee said, helping me to my feet, "Let's get those tears washed off your face."

She helped me inside and helped me wash off my face. "Thanks," I said, sniffing slightly.

"Hey, no problem," Zee said, "Now go up to bed and get some rest, okay?"

I nodded and said, "Okay. Goodnight Zee."

"Goodnight Bri," Zee said.

* * *

**A/N: Check out my poll on my page and vote for who Bri ends up with. Review!**


	29. Time Travel

**A/N: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls, Powerpuff Girls Z, or Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (GREAT Comic, BTW). ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

Hm. Where do I start? Oh yeah! I found out I have a special power! Time travel. Mojo Jojo was trying to destroy me was trying to destroy me with a ray gun. I broke out of my metal prison, destroyed his machine, beat up Mojo Jojo, sent him to jail, and went home.

I walked in the door, and sat on the couch. "Gets me a rootbeer," Ace said, as bossy as ever.

"Get it yourself lazy bones," I said.

"No. Gets me a rootbeer," He ordered.

"You may be the leader of your gang, Ace, but it's my house. MINE. I make the rules, and I say get your stupid rootbeer yourself," I said, getting ticked off at him.

Ace frowned. "Get me-,"

I cut him off by tackling him. "Shut up!" I exclaimed.

I got off him and dusted myself off. I grumbled and went up the stairs, mumbling to myself. I went in my room and grabbed my mom's old sunglasses, and the hat my dad got just before he died. I put the hat on my head, and the sunglasses over my eyes.

I fell asleep on my bed thinking about when my mom and dad were alive. The simpler times.

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I woke up from my nap with a horrible crick in my neck. Man, did it hurt! Why did my neck hurt so bad? I looked around. I wasn't in my bedroom. Nope, I was on a park bench. I still had my mom's sunglasses and my dad's hat on. Why would someone want to move me? Odd.

I got to my feet and saw something that shook me to my core. Me. Well, not me technically. A younger version of me. Twelve years old to be exact.

Okay...So, either I was going crazy, this was all a dream, or I have another original power, time travel. I ran into a tree and said, "Nope! Not a dream!"

"Miss," The younger version of me asked, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Brianna Madison!" The younger me said. I saw the younger me was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and her (or is it still technically mine?) hair was in two curly pig-tails and she had a baseball hat on her head, and sunblock on her skin. Brianna had braces, and a bad overbite. Heck, I still have my overbite! "Who are you?" Brianna asked.

"I'm, uh, Anna Sonmad," I said, using the last part of my first name and switching up my last name to use as a cover up, "It's nice to meet you Brianna."

"You too!" Brianna stated.

"Brianna!" I heard young Zee call. We both looked up.

Zee, also twelve years old, was running towards up. She had a white shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and her hair was in a high pony tail. "Hi Brianna!" Younger Zee said.

"Hi Zamora!" Brianna said to Zamora.

I waved and said, "Hi."

"Zamora, this is Anna," Brianna said.

"Hi Anna!" Zamora said, "Nice to meet you. I like your hat."

"Thanks. It was my dad's," I said.

"We have to go now. Come on Brianna!" Zamora exclaimed, tugging on her friend's arm.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Brianna said, laughing. They both went away, laughing and playing in the park.

I walked away from where I was standing. I heard small sobs. I'm pretty sure without my super hearing, I wouldn't have been able to have heard the person crying.

I walked towards a fairly large tree, and saw a boy around twelve. He was hugging his knees to his chest and crying softly. "Hey," I said.

He gasped and looked up. He had a black eye and very light green skin. It was a younger version of Snake. I traveled to the day my younger self met him. "What?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Nosss," He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Peoplesss keep makin' fun of messs for the waysss I looksss and talksss," Young Snake told me.

"Well, they're wrong. I like the way you look and talk," I said, sitting down next to him.

"Thanksss," Young Snake said, "I'm Sssanford."

"Anna," I said, using my cover up name.

"You really likesss me?" Sanford asked.

"Yeah. You're cool," I said, smiling, "You know, I think I know a girl about your age who would love to be friends with you. She's got a gene disorder. Her hair's white, her skin's very pale, and her eyes are red."

"Can you introduce me to her?" Sanford asked.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" I asked, "You're nice enough."

"O-okay," Sanford said. He got up and said, "Where are theysss?"

"Most likely looking for a Frisbee over by the volcano," I said, shrugging. I remembered that from the day I first met Snake. I snapped my fingers and said, "I'm the one who sent you to meet me!"

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said. I got to my feet and said, "Good luck Sanford."

"Thanksss," He said, looking at his hands. He looked up and walked towards the volcano.

* * *

**Young Brianna's P.O.V.**

Zamora and I were looking for her lost frisbee. "Frisbee! Frisbee! Oh, frisbee, where can you be, little fisbee?" I sang.

Zamora laughed and said, "Good song, but you still have a bad singing voice."

I shook my head, chuckled, and said, "I know Zamora."

"Hey loser!" Ashley, my rival and biggest enemy said walking over to my best friend and me.

I growled and said, "What do you want Ashley?"

"Just that I found this," She said, holding up Zamora's frisbee, "And I'm not going to give it back."

"What? Why not?" Zamora asked.

"I won't give it back until Zamora admits that Brianna is a freak of nature," Ashley said.

Zamora turned to me and said, "Brianna, you're a freak of nature." She turned back to Ashley and said, "Give it back jerk!"

"You're the jerk now Zamora," Ashley said, smirking as she handed Zamora her Frisbee.

Ashley walked away and Zamora said, "You're not a freak of nature Brianna. Ashley is. Trust me."

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

Then a boy around our age with a black eye walked over to us. "Hi," He said, looking down.

"Hi!" I exclaimed.

"Hey," Zamora said.

"I wanted to introduccce myssself," The boy said, "I'm Sssanford."

I smiled and said, "I'm Brianna. I like your lisp."

Sanford looked up and said, "Really?" I nodded. "Thanksss," He told me, "No one'sss ever liked me or my lisssp very much."

"Oh. I'm sorry. No one's liked me very much either. I'm an albino. I burn in the sun when I don't wear sunblock," I said, pouting.

"Yeah," Zamora said, "I'm Zamora. You look green. Are you sick?"

"No," Sanford said.

"Zamora, that's okay," I said, "I like his skin. And his lisp. Both of those things makes you even cooler."

"Thanksss," Sanford said.

"Wanna play?" Zamora asked, holding up the Frisbee.

"Sssure," Sanford said.

We played with the Frisbee for a few hours, when my Aunt Jess walked up to us with her two year old baby, Barbara, in her arms. "Hi Aunt Jess!" I exclaimed, running up to her.

"Brianna," Aunt Jess said, looking me in the eyes. Uh oh. She only looked me in the eyes when something bad happened, or I was in trouble. And she didn't have any anger in her voice.

"Y-yeah?" I asked.

"It's your father," Aunt Jess said looking at me, "He's had a heart attack."

My heart broke. "O-okay. Zamora, I have to go," I said, turning toward my best friend and new found friend.

"What happened?" Zamora asked.

"My daddy had a heart attack," I said, my eyes watering.

"Go. Now," Zamora said, her eyes widening.

"Thanks for understanding! Bye!" I said running off with my Aunt and baby cousin.

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I walked out from behind the tree I was watching them from and walked over to Zamora and Sanford. "Tell Brianna I give her my best regards," I said to them.

Zee nodded and took a few pictures out of her pocket. She handed one to Sanford and said, "It was fun hanging with you Sanford. See you."

"Bye," Sanford said, taking the picture and walking away. Zamora handed one to me and said, "Thanks for introducing Bri and me to Sanford."

"But, but," I said.

"I saw you talking to Sanford," Zamora told me.

"Alright. Bye Zamora," I said, walking away.

I looked at the picture. It was the same one I always kept in my jacket pocket. I chuckled at it and put it in my jacket pocket, alongside the other one.

I started to think about how to get my time, three years in the future. I sat on a bench and started to think about my time. Then I started to shine black, and I was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	30. Knocked Out

**A/N: I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls'. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes again, and I saw I was back in my room. Hm. All I had to do to time travel was think about where I wanted to go, and what time period.

"Bri!" Bobbie shouted barging into my room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Ace is ordering me around again!" Bobbie exclaimed.

"ACE!" I shouted, "DO IT YOURSELF!"

"NO!" Ace shouted.

"Ugh," I grumbled, "Go punch him into a wall or something. I'm going to sleep."

"Okay," Bobbie said, walking out of my room.

I rolled on my side and sighed. I took off my mom's sunglasses and put them on the nightstand next to me. "OW!" Bobbie exclaimed, "BRI! ACE PUSHED ME!"

"Ugh," I said, getting up.

I walked down the stairs muttering, "Bri, do this. Bri, do that. Bri, break up that fight. Bri, go help save the town. Can I get piece for once?"

Bobbie ran behind my legs and I saw her cheek was black and blue. I was surprised. My surprise turned to fury. "ACE!" I shouted.

He didn't have time to answer. I grabbed him by his throat and held him against the wall. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" I shouted, "NOW!"

Ace chuckled slightly and said, "What's with the hat?"

"It was my father's! Now explain yourself!" I exclaimed.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Ace said.

"Fine," I said, releasing his throat. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragged him up to his room, threw him in the room, closed and locked the door, and went back downstairs. I sat at the kitchen table and took off my dad's hat. "Come here Bobbie," I said to my little cousin.

She walked over to me and I saw the bruise wasn't very big, just slightly noticeable. I got her a frozen steak and said, "Put this on your cheek. With any luck, the bruise will be gone in an hour."

Bobbie nodded and headed up the stairs. A few seconds later, I got a phone call. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Brianna," Professor Utonium said.

"What? Another baby sitting job?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, no," Utonium said, "I need help with an experiment, and I don't have a lab assistant. Will you help me?"

"Eh. Sure. I have nothing better I could be doing," I said.

"Okay. Come over here now please!" Utonium said.

I got back up to my feet and walked out the front door to the Utonium house. I knocked on the door and Bubbles let me in the house. She led me down the stairs and I saw Utonium's back was turned to us. "Hey Utonium," I said, startling him.

"GAH!" He shouted, throwing a tube with a liquid in it. Bubbles flew over to the falling tube and caught it in mid-air. "Thank you Bubbles," Utonium said, taking the vile from his daughter. Bubbles smiled and then flew upstairs.

"Hello Brianna," Utonium said.

"Hi," I said, "What ya want me to do Professor?"

"Just drink this," Utonium said, handing me the tube Bubbles had caught.

"M'Kay," I said, "I've drank tons of odd looking stuff."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Watermelon juice. Very sweet," I said after I had drank the liquid in the tube.

My eyelids got heavy, and I fell to the ground, struggling to stay away. "Oh no!" Utonium exclaimed, "It went wrong again! Girls!"

That was when everything went dark.

* * *

**Bobbie's P.O.V.**

Utonium had called Bri's house and come to his house as fast as possible. I went to his house, entered the lab, and saw Bri knocked out on the floor. I flew over to her and exclaimed, "Brianna! What happened to her?"

"Whoops," Utonium said, chuckling nervously.

"What did you give her Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Something to make her more responsible," Utonium said.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Bri's the most responsible person I know! She has to handle me, her brother, her best friend and her sister, her friend, and all the members of the Gangreen Gang! Not to mention she helps saved the town, AND defeated Him single handedly!"

"Yes, but she does ignore you sometimes," Utonium said, "And a responsible guardian shouldn't do that."

I sighed and said, "But she still takes care of me and everyone else in the house. She does her best to give everyone in the house in her attention! It's just difficult for her, okay?!"

Utonium didn't speak, so Buttercup said, "I'll help you take her home."

"Thanks Buttercup," I said, grabbing Bri's feet.

Buttercup grabbed Bri's shoulders and we carried her out of the lab, out of the house, and back to the house.

We put her on the couch, and when Eric saw Bri, he screamed like a girl and said, "What the heck did you do to my sister?!"

"Utonium did it! Not me," I said. Buttercup quickly left before she could get accused of anything.

"Then what did he do?" Zee asked from the kitchen.

"Knocked Bri out," I said.

"I'M GONNA KILL A MAN!" Zee shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Zee cool it," Xara said, "She'll be fine, she's just unconscious."

**Zee's P.O.V.**

"Grrr. Fine," I said, crossing my arms.

"I say Bobbie carries her upstairs," Julia said, "So she can rest."

"I'll do it," I said, picking Bri up. I carried her up the stairs, to her room, and put her on her bed. I put the blanket over her, and went back downstairs.

"What do you think the concoction's going to do to Bri?" Julia asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, rolling my eyes at my friend's question.

"Utonium's experiments always backfire, so something's going to happen to her," Julia said.

"I hope her head'll explode!" Ace said, laughing from upstairs.

"Idiot," I muttered, "Doesn't know when to shut up."

Bobbie, Xara, Julia, and Eric nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Answer my poll, and Review!


	31. Little Bri

**A/N: This takes place about a day after the last chapter. I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls'. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Zee's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning to something bouncing on my legs. "Bobbie!" I grumbled, "I'll make you breakfast in a minute! Let me wake up!"

"Who are you, and what have you done to my big brother?!" A young voice said angrily.

My eyes shot open and I sat up. I saw a white haired girl with red eyes sitting on my bed. "Uh oh," I said.

I got up and picked little Bri up. "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! HELP! ERIC! KIDNAPPER!" Little Bri screamed as I carried her over my shoulder out of my room and down the stairs.

I took her off my shoulder and threw her on the couch. I looked at her. Her normal clothes were way too big for her, her hair was very long compared to her body, and she looked about six.

"Eric!" I exclaimed, "You might want to see what happened to your very little sister!"

"What? What are you talking...about?" Eric said, his eyes widening, and his brain trying to take in what happened to Bri.

"Who are you and where's my mommy and my daddy and Eric?!" Little Bri exclaimed, "Where's my brother?!"

"Oh boy," Eric said.

Eric sat on the couch and said, "Bri-,"

"Brianna," Little Bri said.

"We've called you Bri since you were thirteen, okay?" I said.

Little Bri huffed. Eric said, "Bri, I'm Eric. You're really fifteen."

"I'm six and eleven months!" Bri said, stomping her foot.

* * *

Twenty minutes of explaining to Bri later, she was crying her eyes out. Eric strait out said her parents were gone. "ERIC!" I shouted.

"It's the truth!" Eric exclaimed.

"She's six!" I exclaimed. I sat down next to little Bri and said, You okay little Bri?"

"No! My mommy and daddy are dead!" Bri exclaimed, crying into her hands.

"But now I'm here, remember? I'm Zamora, just older!" I said, smiling.

Bri looked up at me and smiled lightly. "Y-yeah. Thanks," She said, wiping away the tears.

"And your big brother's here too," Eric said, smiling.

"Didn't you say you've been fighting in a war?" Bri asked.

His smile faded. "Right," He said, rubbing his head.

About ten more minutes of talking later, Big Billy and Lil' Arturo came down the stairs. Bri screamed, and hid behind my legs. "What's with the little Senorita?" Lil' Arturo asked.

"This is Bri," I said, "The formula Utonium gave Bri turned her into a munchkin."

"Are they going to hurt us?" Bri asked.

"Bri no have memory?" Big Billy asked.

"Yeah, Big Billy. She can't remember anything from the past nine years," I said, sighing, "And no Bri, they aren't going to hurt us."

"Do I like them?" Bri asked, looking up at me.

"Yup," I said.

Bri ran over to Lil' Arturo and hugged the life out of him. "Aye! What's wrong with the Senorita?!" Lil' Arturo exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Bri was a big hugger when she was little," I said, chuckling. Bri let go of Lil' Arturo and went over to Big Billy.

She extended her arms and said, "Hug!" Big Billy picked up Bri and squeezed her. When he let go of her, she was laughing on the ground. "I like him!" Bri said, smiling.

Big Billy patted Bri's head and said, "I like you...too."

"Yay!" Bri said.

"Maybe I should phone Utonium to see what's up," I muttered to myself.

I quickly called professor Utonium and he said that her decreasing in age had something to do with the Formula having a negative reaction to the Chemical X in her body. So, he had all of the Powerpuff Girls, Julia, Eric, Xara, and I all collect a different item from different parts of the world. Julia, Eric, Xara, and I all borrowed a ship from Utonium to get there and back faster. Killer couldn't come, as he was a Boa Constrictor again, so that meant the Gangreen Gang would have to watch over young Bri. Oh boy, this would not end well.

* * *

**Little Bri's P.O.V.**

"So she gots herself turned into a kids eh?" The green teenager with shades, Ace, said.

"Apparently," The one a little taller than me, Lil' Arturo, said.

"I didn't drink it. My older self did," I said, "She just wanted to help out Utonium." They stared at me like I grew a second head. "What?" I asked, "I'm just saying the truth, as crazy as it may be."

"You're very smart for your age, aren't yous?" Ace asked, coming down to my level.

"I've been smart my entire life. I could talk when I was hardly a year old," I said, looking up at him.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Where's the orange juice?" I asked, "Oh! Never mind! Found it!"

I closed the fridge again and sat at the table. The five green guys sat around me. "Why don't yous talk with that childish speech?" Ace asked.

"Why do you talk with a stupid accent?" I asked.

"It's how I talk!" Ace said, holding up a fist to me.

"And **I** have a more developed brain than you do!" I exclaimed, "And you really shouldn't be violent around an almost seven year old."

Ace said, "I have half a mind-,"

"Clearly," I said, smiling.

"You little-," Ace said, jumping at me.

I ran from him and hid behind the skinniest member, Snake. I giggled and said, "You gotta go through him to catch me!"

Ace lunged, but Snake quickly picked me up and got out of Ace's way. Ace's head hit the fridge, and he got knocked out. I giggled again and Snake sat me down on one of the kitchen chairs.

Snake got to my level and said, "I don't knowsss if yousss remember thisss, but you don't messss with Accce."

"Then you can protect me!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and hugging his legs, "You can protect me when Ace tries to hurt me!"

"WHAT!?" He half shouted, half exclaimed.

"Yeah! I bet you protected older me a bunch!" I exclaimed, "I bet older me liked you a lot!"

Snake's green face turned greener, and he muttered, "I don't know about that..."

I let go of his legs and jumped on the table. "Older Bri was probably head over heals for you!" I exclaimed, "And I should know! I'm just a little version of her!"

Snake's blush got deeper, and Lil' Arturo said, "Ay! Don't be a pedo Snake!"

Snake closed his eyes and shook his head. "A what?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Snake exclaimed.

"Oh. Okay. Anyone want to play monopoly?" I asked, "I do!"

"Sssure," Snake said.

"Eh, okay," Lil' Arturo said.

The scary one, Grubber, threw a raspberry.

"Yeah!" Big Billy said. We played Monopoly until about midnight. At exactly midnight, Zee, Eric, Xara, and a girl named Julia walked through the door. Zee told me to drink a green formula, so I did. I fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

**Snake's** **P.O.V.** (A/N: This will be real fun! *Evil Smile*)

I woke up about seven thirty with pressure on my lap. I opened my eyes slightly and saw white. Wait, white? My eyes shot open and I saw Bri sitting on my lap, her arms wrapped around my neck, and she was leaning on my chest. I gulped and saw she was still sleeping. If I could get her off of me carefully enough, I wouldn't wake her, and I'd be able to get out with my LIFE! I just hoped I wouldn't wake her up!

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I felt someone moving my body. My eyes shot open and I was staring into the eyes of...Snake. Gulp.

"Uhhh," He said, "Hi."

"Hey," I muttered, looking at the very awkward position we were in. I could feel my face heating up.

Snake cleared his throat and said, "Can yousss pleassse get off of me?"

"Uhhh, sure," I said softly. I quickly got off of him and ran to my room, slamming the door closed behind me. I looked in the mirror and saw my face was beat red.

"What's wrong?" Killer asked. Utonium had created a translator for Killer. It kind of looks like a necklace with a little microphone attached to it.

"I was just in the most embarrassing position with Snake!" I exclaimed, hugging my legs to my chest.

"What it look like?" Killer asked.

"We were both on the couch. I was on his lap. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms were wrapped around my waist! I was leaning on his chest, and his cheek was rested on my head. It was weird, but it felt nice," I told him, "Really nice."

Killer smiled and said, "Really nice, huh? Maybe you should ask him out!"

"What? Now you're in my personal life? Great, you're becoming like Zee," I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	32. Hand Cuffs

**A/N: I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls'! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

Okay, here's how it all started. I was trying to avoid Snake for three weeks, but after a while Zee got annoyed. So, she got Powerpuff proof handcuffs and cuffed me to Snake. I tried killing Zee, but Snake held me back. "Don't kill hersss!" Snake exclaimed.

"When I get out of these cuffs, she's as good as dead!" I shouted, "And let go of me!"

Snake quickly let go of my waist. I growled at him and he gulped. I blew some hair out of my eyes and looked at the cuffs for a few seconds. "If my laser vision could only..." I said, trailing off, "Nah, too much pain. For you."

Snake's eyes widened in fear. "Kidding! Kidding!" I said, smiling.

Snake let out a breath he was holding. "Do you or any of your friends know how to pick a lock?" I asked.

"No," Snake said, "I don't thinksss sssosss."

I grumbled and said, "Zee, when are you going to let us out?"

"Twenty four hours," Zee said, smirking.

"ZEE!" I shouted, trying to kill her again.

"I want you two to get along again!" Zee said, getting out of my reach, "And, those cuffs also take away your powers. Good luck!"

Zee ran out of the house. "When I get my powers back, I'm killin' her!" I exclaimed, "And I'm NOT exaggerating!" Snake gulped and I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to kill you. What are you worrying about?" I asked.

"Nothingsss," Snake muttered.

"So, what do you want to do while we're chained?" I asked.

Snake shrugged. "Then let's get the power saw," I said.

Snake looked at me and said, "Whatsss!?"

"One of the only things that will get these chains off our wrists," I said,

"Oh," Snake said, sighing, "Where isss itsss?"

"Devin's," I said.

"Your ex'sss placccce?" He asked.

"He's the only person I know with a power saw," I said simply.

"Thisss won't end wellsss," I heard Snake mutter.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later...**

"BAHAHAHA!" Devin laughed at us, "You actually got yourself chained...to him?! BAHAHAHA!"

"Just give us the power saw!" I shouted at him, raising my left fist.

"Fine," Devin said, "Come over here."

We walked into the garage, where the power saw was. Devin turned it on and he said, "Just put the chain to the saw," Devin told us.

I walked towards the saw, but Snake stayed put. I pulled on his arm, but he wouldn't budge. "We'll be fine! Trust me!" I exclaimed, "I've done this millions of times!"

"Whatsss happened the firssst timesss?" Snake asked.

"I got myself stuck in a metal dress," I said, blushing slightly, "Don't ask."

"Zee made it and made it too small for her to get off," Devin told Snake, "I thought it looked real good on her."

"How oldsss are yousss againsss?" Snake asked.

"Seventeen," Devin said. I rolled my eyes.

"He's younger than us, actually," I said, "Fifteen and a half years old. And don't try to act tough Devin. You're more a wimp than I was before I got my powers."

"I shot you!" Devin exclaimed.

"You did. But you didn't know what you were doing. I was standing a good three feet away from you," I said, "You could have hit me in the heart or the brain. You shot for the heart and missed. Even a complete and total moron could shoot better than you!"

Devin slapped me over the head. Snake and I were knocked to the ground. "At least you hit harder," I said, smirking.

I got back to my feet and pulled Snake up with me. "Yeah, these won't come off," Devin said, looking at the chains again.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Not with a chain saw! Bolt cutters. Which I have. You know Bri, you never were good with the names of tools," Devin said, looking through some boxes. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, thanks Devin. You're a life saver," I said sarcastically.

"Yes I am," Devin said, not getting my sarcasm.

He got the bolt cutters and put them against the chains. Then he quickly snapped the bolt cutters down on the metal cuffs. The cuffs broke and separated. They fell to the ground. I rubbed my wrist and muttered, "Thanks Devin."

He grabbed me around my waist and positioned me into a dip. "How about a little kissy for your hero?" Devin said.

"When I get melanin in my skin. Now let me go before I kick you where the sun don't shine," I said, threating him.

Devin gulped and dropped me. "Ow," I said a second or two after I hit the ground.

"Are yousss okaysss?" Snake asked, pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah," I said, "There just might be a little bruising. Come on. We should go before Devin tries something else on me."

We walked out of Devin's house (Not before grabbing some of Devin's Mother's tasty homemade cookies) and back to my house. "Alright," I said when we got back inside my house, "What's up? You haven't said a word in more than half an hour. What's wrong Snake?"

He looked down at his feet. "Snake. Come on!" I exclaimed angrily. He still didn't say anything to me. I growled and slapped him to try to get him to his senses. That got to him. He looked at me surprised. His surprise turned to anger. He punched me in the jaw.

I felt one of my teeth loosen. I opened my hand and spit into it. One of my lower front teeth was in my hand. I blinked twice, and I saw the anger faded from Snake's face and it turned to fear. "Oh my gosssh. I'm ssso sssorry. I didn't knowsss what I wasss doingsss. Don't hurtsss messs!" Snake exclaimed, putting his hands on his head in fear.

"No, no. It's okay," I said, "I needed to get a reaction from you. I got worried." I punched his arm and said, "Don't do it again!"

He smiled for a few seconds, rubbing his arm. Then he punched me in the arm. "Now we're evensss," Snake said.

I smiled and he kissed me full on the lips. My brain was all zig-zag and I didn't know what to do, so I just kissed back. He pulled away and said, "Now we're evensss for that kissss."

He walked up the stairs, and I heard his bedroom door close. "Wow," I said, falling backwards.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this story now has two parts. This first story, and another one I will write. This story is about The Powerpuff Girls, so what do you think my next one will be about? Leave a guess in the reviews, and Review!**


	33. The White Light

**A/N: And this is officially the last chapter of this story. But, like I said in the last chapter, there is a sequel coming out. If you guessed 'Powerpuff Girls Z' you were right! I don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls' or 'Powerpuff Girls Z'. But I do own Bri's transformation and Bri! Also, Bri's entire transformation is in italics. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"Blossom! Bobbie! Bubbles! Wrap the octopus' arms around its head! Buttercup! You and I can give it a good kick back into the water!" I exclaimed. Bubbles, Blossom, and Bobbie all wrapped the giant octopus' tentacles around its head.

"Sorry!" Bubbles exclaimed, wrapping the tentacle around the octopus' body.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup said.

"This isn't Octi! You don't have to be sorry! You have to help fight it, or it'll destroy the town!" I exclaimed.

"Alright," Bubbles said.

Buttercup and I teamed up and kicked the giant water animal back into the ocean.

"Great job!" Blossom exclaimed.

"You need to be leader more often," Buttercup told me.

"Hey!" Blossom said.

"Nah. Blossom's a better leader than me," I said, smiling, "Oh, look at the time! Three o'clock! Gotta go puffs! See you at home Bobbie!" I flew off, leaving my signature black streak following behind me.

I flew to the park, where Zee was waiting for me. "Hey Bri!" Zee said, running over to me.

"Hey Zee," I said, hugging her for a few seconds.

Zee hugged me. She let go and Zee said, "Come on. We only have an hour to play baseball at the baseball diamond."

"Fine, fine," I said, smiling.

We ran over to the baseball diamond and got our equipment ready. Just as I was up to bat, I saw a white streak flying through the air. It was heading towards town. I looked at Zee. Zee nodded, and I flew off, throwing my batting helmet and baseball bat on to the ground. I flew towards the light. It didn't seem to have anything controlling it. I looked at its trajectory and saw that dog that could talk was in its path. The other girls and I were always saving that dog! I mean, what, can he NOT get in danger for once?! ...Sorry. Lost my cool. That dog just gets on my nerves about how much he has to be saved!

I huffed and stopped in midair. "He doesn't have to be saved," I told myself, "He always gets in trouble, so now he's going to have to save himself."

I looked at the hound. He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I saw the white ray was close to him. "Help! Help me!" The dog cried.

"GRR!" I exclaimed in frustration, diving to save the pup. I had to go faster and faster just to save that little dog. Finally, I was ahead of the light. I floated in the path of the white light, and it hit me. I felt a jolt of electricity go through me.

_A black ring with a grey 'P' appeared on my right hand. "Bri!" I exclaimed. A compact appeared in my left hand. I opened the compact, swiped the ring on the compact, and re-closed it. Then I attached the compact to a white belt on my waist, and I started to glow. I spun around and saw a black and white suit _**(A/N: It looked like a one piece bathing suit)**_ appeared on my body. I rubbed my shoulders, and my shoulders started to glow. A black and grey cut off jacket with the sleeves rolled up appeared on me. My thighs started to glow, and I saw a dark grey skirt appeared on my body. My hands glowed, and black finger-less gloves appeared. I brushed off the place where my heart was, and a yellow 'P' appeared. I stomped my feet, and then black and white shoes appeared with a white, black, white pattern at the top of the sneakers. A black choker with a yellow 'P' appeared on my neck. I crossed my arms and stood straight._

"Whoa! Are you okay?" The talking dog asked.

"Yeah. I think so. What happened?" I asked.

"You were hit by a white light!" Someone told me.

"Don't you remember?" Another asked.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I nodded and said, "Yeah. I remember now." I looked down at my clothes. I touched the skirt that stopped at the bottom of my thighs. "What's with the outfit?" I asked, "Eh, nevermind. I like it."

"Bri!" Zee exclaimed, running over to me.

"Hey Zee," I said, looking up again.

"Bri, I saw what happened! You were like Zoom! Then when the light was about to hit the mutt, you get hit instead! Then you got this cute new outfit! Hey, can I borrow this?" Zee said.

"No Zee," I said, "This outfit is all mine. How did you get here, anyway?"

"Oh, hitchhiking. Well, maybe we should go home and show Bobbie your new outfit," Zee said slowly.

"But what about our baseball game?" I asked Zee.

"We can finish it later!" Zee exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards home. Since I didn't want to fly home, it took about three hours to get home by walking.

When we got home, the only people home were Bobbie and Snake. I assumed Xara, Julia, and Eric were shopping (More Xara and Julia than Eric. He was probably holding all the bags) and the rest of the gangreen gang were causing trouble around Townsville.

"Bobbie! You like your big cousin's new outfit?" Zee asked.

Bobbie turned from the TV and smiled wide. "I like your shoes!" Bobbie told me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

Snake walked down the stairs holding a glass cup. He took one look at me and dropped the glass. He looked me up and down and I said, "Snake! Man, why'd you do that?" I asked, getting on my knees to pick up the broken glass.

I picked up most of the broken glass, and Bobbie used her telekinesis to pick up the smaller ones.

"Seriously Snake, why'd you drop that glass?" I asked after throwing away the broken glass.

Snake said, "I jussst-,"

At that second, the phone rang. I picked up the phone and Utonium, on the other line, said, "Bri, you were hit by a white light a few hours ago, right?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"The girls and I, we, might have been able to track where the light came from," Utonium told me.

"What?! I'll be over in two minutes!" I exclaimed, hanging the phone up. I ran out the door, to Utonium's house, opened the door (Impolite, I know, but it was important!), ran down the lab stairs, and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "So?!" I exclaimed, "Where'd the light come from?!"

"In New Townsville, Japan," Utonium told me.

"Whoa, cool," I said.

"The Professor wants you to go there and check it out," Blossom told me.

"Also to ask around about the transformation you went through," Buttercup told me.

"He wants you to find the scientist of the town!" Bubbles told me.

I smiled at the three Powerpuff Girls and said, "Right. Then you three and Bobbie will have to protect the town while I'm gone."

"Right!" Blossom exclaimed.

Bubbles started to get tears in her eyes and she said, "But, but...we'll miss you!"

"Aww!" I said, picking her up, "I'll miss you too." I hugged her and then said, "Blossom and Bubbles, you come here too!" They hugged me and then we let go of each other.

"Now, go. You have to leave as soon as possible," Utonium told me. He handed me a plane ticket and said, "Take it. You might want it, as you don't know what that white light did to your powers."

I nodded at him, took the ticket from him, and flew out of the lab, and then out of the house. I flew back to my house and Zee said, "So, where'd the white light come from?"

"New Townsville, Japan," I said, "I'm leaving today."

"What?! NOO!" Zee exclaimed, hugging me, "I don't want you to leave me!"

"Alright, alright. How about you take my plane ticket, and I do my best to fly there, okay?" I asked.

Zee let go of me, nodded, took the ticket, and ran upstairs.

* * *

How Bobbie reacted to my departure was different. She was excited for me to go. Heck, she even helped me pack! Eric and Julia were happy for me, and Xara didn't care all too much. Ace, Grubber, Lil' Arturo, and Big Billy were happy I was going. When Snake found out, he exclaimed, "Whatsss? You're goin'sss to Japansss?! How could yousss?! How could yousss leavesss me?!"

"Snake, I'm sorry, but I need to go. I have to find out what new powers I might have," I told him. I hugged his skinny frame and said, "I'll miss you though."

He hugged me back and quickly let go of me, taking a few steps away from me. I saw his eyes were slightly puffy and I saw tears running down his cheeks. I smiled lightly at Snake and I grabbed my suitcase. Zee grabbed hers, and Bobbie flew us to the airport.

Zee got on her plane and I took off into the sky towards New Townsville.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is my last chapter for this story. There will be a sequel, but it won't come out until the new PPG special. In September. That, or the end of the month. Either way, it'll be out before the end of the year. If you don't know what the PPGZ is and want to see The Powerpuff Girls Z, it's on YouTube. Just type in 'Powerpuff Girls Z Episode 1 English Dub' because it's usually in Japanise if you don't write 'English Dub'. For everyone who has seen it, I'm going to give the Z characters their American names, as I can't spell in Japanise, and it's just annoying. And I don't know who's who when I don't use their English names. Oh, and I'm now doing a contest. Since the PPGZ are 'Hyper Blossom', 'Rolling Bubbles', and 'Powered Buttercup' I want to see what you awesome readers can come up with. So, PM me a name (Or for you people who don't have accounts, review) for the first part of Bri Z's (That's what I'm calling her for now) name. Later, and Review!**

**-Nicky**

**:)**


End file.
